


Tantalizing

by littlemisskookie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Choking, Cumplay, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Film, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Masturbating, Masturbation, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Degrading Names, Slight Slapping?, Slight Violence, Spanking, Sub?Jungkook, Tons of Fucking Angst, blindfold, blinfolding, blowjob, degrading names, dom!jungkook, gagging, handjob, intercourse, slight BDSM, slight angst, sub!jungkook, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: Jeon Jungkook took your virginity in high school and used it to absolutely humiliate you. Years later, you finally get your revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

You were the quiet type back in high school, needless to say. You weren’t the type to wear makeup, but not because of the same reasons as the girls in Young Adult novels, rather, because your strict parents didn’t want their precious little girl’s ‘natural beauty’ to be covered up. Though, had you been given the opportunity, you would’ve jumped at it in an instant.

You’d keep your uniform the level it was supposed to be, afraid to hitch it up to expose some skin of your thigh like the other girls. Sure, you’d pluck your brows and was your mustache when you got a chance. You’d pinch your cheeks to give the appearance of a blushing complexion and you’d do all you could to seem pretty, but it all was overshadowed by the enormous glasses your parents had you wear, and you were still invisible at school.

How naive you were, to be so obsessed with trying to be noticed back in high school. And now you didn’t so much as remember the names of the people you admired, and you could hardly remember the moments of people bumping into you or accidentally shoving you into the wall accidentally.

You don’t remember anyone and most of your memories consists of the rigorous studying that gave you a scholarship to the college you attend.

But there was one memory you remember. One of the names that rang through the hallways and was whispered through every pair of lips, and the gorgeous face tied to it.

Jeon Jungkook.

He did have a big part in how you changed. He had a big part to where you were now, admittedly, and there was nothing you could do to erase his chiseled features from your mind.

You knew he was a player, and the one and only time your name was so much as mentioned to others was when rumors flew that Jeon wanted to ‘fuck the nerd in the back of the class’. Apparently, that meant you.

You remembered when you first found out about the rumor. You were in the bathroom, washing your hands when two girls walk in and spot you immediately. They exchange whispers, and one of them walks up to you.

“You’re Y/N, right?” she asks you.

“Erm, yeah?” you mumble, unsure how she knows your name.

Her friend sucks in a breath. “Are you aware of the fact Jungkook wants to fuck you?”

You stumble but grip onto the sink to support yourself.  _“What?”_

One snickers, and the other elbows her harshly to get her to shut up. The serious one gives you a sorrowful look. “Oh, sweetheart, sorry to be the one to break the news to you. But yeah, everyone’s been talking about it.”

“B-But why me? I’ve never even spoken to him before,” you say.

“He doesn’t care about that,” the girl shakes her head. “He wants you because you’re innocent, probably. I think he believes it’s a game to deflower a girl. Hell, he took Yeri’s virginity but two years ago, and hasn’t said a word to her since.”

The girl beside her, Yeri, you presume, turned about 47 shades of red, and smacked her friend’s arm. “You didn’t have to tell her  _that_.”

“I had to tell her so that she knows what she’s up against,” the girl hissed back. “Besides, it’s not exactly a secret, considering how much he bragged about it to his friends.”

Yeri looked down in shame but glanced back up to you. “She’s right… You really don’t want to get involved with him, Y/N.”

“I’ll stay away from him,” you say. 

“Good,” the other girl nods, grinning to you. “Uh, we’ve got something coming up, and we’re going out for ice cream later on… would you like to tag along?”

Your eyes were wide as golf balls as you stared up at the girls. “Seriously? I wouldn’t be a burden?”

“Of course not,” Yeri piped. “It’ll be fun, trust us. Wendy and I will take care of you, don’t worry.”

Wendy nodded, turning to you. “So, what do you say?”

You simply grinned, giving the two girls a gummy smile.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the rumor of Jungkook wanting to get in your pants had spread, and it seemed to have been forgotten by now. You hadn’t been approached by the Jeon boy, and he has made no attempt to woo you into his bed. Still, it seemed like every day you’d think back to the rumor, and you’d daydream of a situation where you actually did see Jungkook and turned him down before he could so much as part his lips. 

You spotted him in hallways and classrooms, laughing with friends and such. Not once did he spare you a glance, and you convinced yourself eventually that it was simply a rumor, and not one word of it was true.

You were lifting some of the mini-weights Wendy kept by her bed, you and Yeri chatting while the host was off to the restroom. Yeri was scrolling through her phone when you popped the question.

“Hey, Yeri?” you asked softly. “What was it like, when you slept with Jungkook?”

Yeri looked away from her phone and gave you a shocked look. “Why do you want to know? I mean… do you want to sleep with him or something?”

“What? Of course not!” you exclaimed. “I’m just… curious. I mean, was his dick small? Was he a fumbling mess?”

Yeri snorted. “I’ll put it simply, Y/N. He was an absolutely dominant being, and he fucked like a god.”

You would’ve asked her to elaborate, but by then Wendy came back, and you dropped the subject.

* * *

Finals were approaching, and after this, you’d be off to college. You had been studying all year with Wendy and Yeri, acting as both their tutor and their friend, and by now you knew what would be on the tests forward and backward.

You were in the library, reading a few extra facts you figured wouldn’t hurt for the exams. You felt a bit annoyed immediately, though, when you felt a tap on your shoulder after studying. Turning around with narrowed eyes, they widened as you looked up to none other than Jeon Jungkook.

“Y/N, right?” Jungkook asked you, his gaze giving one of interest and genuine curiosity.

“U-Uh, yeah?” you mumbled, confused as to why he was talking to you. This is not how you imagined your first encounter with him at all.

Jungkook grinned. “I’m Jungkook, we go to the same school.”

 _Yeah, like I don’t already know that,_  you thought. “Mhm,” you hummed instead.  _What do you want from me, exactly?_

“So, I was wondering if you could help me for finals,” Jungkook asked, licking his lips, which you didn’t fail to notice.

_So that’s what he wants._

“I…” you didn’t know what else to say. Be rude, because of some simple rumor that floated around months ago, when he hadn’t so much as said a word to you to make you feel disrespected? Or agree, and risk the fact he could be using you for unclear purposes?

“Please, Y/N?” Jungkook pouted cutely. You were momentarily stunned. How could someone so adorable be a fuckboy? Fuckboys were supposed to bite their lips and grind on any girl two feet from them. This boy looked like an actual bunny rabbit in your opinion.

“Alright,” you meekly said.

Jungkook grinned widely at that, feeling pleased. “Perfect.”

* * *

“You what?” Wendy hissed, eyes wide.

“What was I supposed to do? Be rude?” you whimpered. “He didn’t make any indication that he wanted to actually  _do it_  with me… Maybe he really does just need a tutor.”

“That boy doesn’t want anything other than a quick fuck,” Wendy retorted. “Right, Yeri?”

Yeri simply glanced up, looking you in the eye. “Y/N, it’s your choice. You don’t know exactly what he wants, but what matters is what you want, right? Just keep your guard up, and be sure of what you want. Especially before you meet up with him. He has a way of making even the most stubborn girls change their mind.”

Wendy’s eyes were wide. “You’re endorsing this?”

Yeri narrowed her eyes. “No, I’m just letting her make her own decisions and not scolding her for what her choices are. Unlike  _you_.”

Both you and Wendy wore shocked expressions. You were vaguely aware that Wendy had criticized Yeri for giving her v-card to Jungkook, but never before had Yeri been this blunt about how upset she was over it.

Wendy sighed, looking over to you as the bubbly girl stormed out of the room. “You should go. I think we need to have a talk,” Wendy said. You simply nodded in response, thinking carefully of your situation with Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

You had been tutoring Jungkook for over a month now. Both of you were stopping by the library, and after you had exchanged numbers after the first encounter, you would both meet up at the very same place. He never made a move on you, and he actually seemed to be doing better with your help. It seemed as though he genuinely wanted to learn through your tutoring for the exams.

But this time, it was different. The library was closed, and Jungkook wanted to get some last minute cramming done. But this time, he wanted to study at his house.

Never before had you shared any interactions outside of the walls in the library. This seemed like a deliberate step in the direction you weren’t ready for. Sure, you were attracted to Jungkook, hell, you had a bit of a crush on him. The way he looked at you when asking a question, or how his eyes would light up when he got an answer right. Fuck, how could you not fall for him so quickly? But you still didn’t want to give your body to him. You wouldn’t confess, or make a move, or do anything about your feelings other than suppressing and ignoring them. Not when he didn’t feel the same.

Still, here you were, in front of his front door, your backpack filled with books and  _only_  books. You took a shaky breath, ringing his doorbell and stepping back. It took a few seconds, but Jungkook opened the door, giving you a smile. He was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and gray sweatpants, and you felt silly wearing the braids and skirt, practically overdressed compared to him.

“Y/N! glad you could come, I’m having a lot of trouble with this one calculus problem…” Jungkook leaves the door open and walks back inside, his gesture for inviting you in. You stepped inside, taking in the homey aura and closing the door behind you. You didn’t know what you expected. A sex dungeon? Perhaps chains and whips and condoms lying around everywhere? You knew you were being ridiculous, but you could never tell exactly what was running through Jungkook’s mind.

“Make yourself comfortable, we can go study at the dining room table,” Jungkook said, pointing over to the table that his backpack was already on. You did as you were told, but your mind flashed to him bending you over the wood and pounding into you from behind. You dismissed the thought, though. Gee, maybe all of the porn you’ve found yourself watching lately had taken its toll. You seemed to be fantasizing every spare second, nowadays. And to think most people thought of you as innocent.

You found yourself oddly disappointed, though, when Jeon still hadn’t made a single move on you. Were you that unappealing? You spent hours that Saturday studying, and it was already 8 PM when you seemed to have covered basically everything you needed to.

“When are your parents coming back home?” you asked, curious.

“Oh? They aren’t getting back ‘til tomorrow afternoon,” Jungkook shrugged. “They work a lot.”

“Ah,” you said. He invited you to his home, when his parents weren’t home, and still hadn’t jumped at the opportunity? “Is there anything else you want o cover, then? You seem to have everything now, but if you need any brushing up that’s understandable.”

Jungkook nods, simply flipping to a part of the study book that he wanted to review. Throughout it all, you couldn’t help but sneak a few glances. Not at his face, though. Instead at the veins that traced his hands and arms, and how long his fingers were. You couldn’t help but have your mind flash to the possibility of having the slender digits curled inside of you, all while he whispered dirty things in your ear. Fuck, you really needed to get off later tonight. But not when Jungkook’s here, and not with him. You couldn’t let your needs control you. Still, every time your mind wandered or your eyes lingered for a single second on his fingers, you’d have to adjust how you sat, repositioning yourself ever so subtly. 

You found yourself going over a certain formula for math when you noticed that Jungkook had been eerily quiet the whole time. Usually, he’d be grunting or giving hums of understanding, occasionally asking questions or clarifying something.

You looked up to the boy, and he was intently staring at you, his eyes staring down at your lips.

 _Oh_.

Your heart seemed to jump to your throat, and you gulped audibly. “J-Jungkook-ah?” you asked, biting your lower lip nervously, dragging it between your lips.

“Don’t do that,” Jungkook snapped, glaring at you through hooded eyes.

Your eyes were wide. “Do what?”

“Don’t act so innocent when you’re clearly not,” Jungkook said, creeping closer. You leaned back, shocked by how close he was. You could feel his hot breath on your skin, but you didn’t want him to move away.

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” you claimed, your betraying eyes dragging down to his lips.

With that simple glance, Jungkook smirked, knowing you were under his spell. His lips crashed down to yours, and his hand reached up to cup your face. It shocked you,. You had expected him to be so rough, so demanding at first, but at the moment he was soft and gentle, practically tender as he cradled your face with care.

Your eyes were wide, but you leaned into it, melting into the kiss as your itchy fingers reached up to tug on the collar of his shirt.

His fingers crept their way into your hair, tugging on them with a soft pain you seemed to relish with guilty pleasure. “Jungkook…” you gasped out as he finally let you have a breath of air.

He tilted your chin up to face him, his stare brooding and his breath slightly heavy. You wanted him to kiss you again, but it seemed he had other plans. “Do you want this?” he asked you, his voice deeper than before.

You felt like you were going to collapse in his arms from nerves, and before you could so much as think you blurted out, “Yes.”

With those words, his lips crashed harshly against yours, sloppy kisses that ravaged your mouth. You moaned into it, letting him devour you as though he was starved. You took off your glasses, wanting to get them out of the way. Plus, you didn’t need them for anything up close. Soon enough you were leaning on the dining room table, and Jungkook was practically on top of you. He licked your lower lip, and you parted your lips to let his tongue enter, colliding with yours. At some point he bit your lip, dragging it between his own teeth and dragging it to snap back to you. His lips were dark pink and swollen, the same as yours.

Soon enough, his kisses were trailing down your neck, and you encouraged his markings, knowing purple and blue bruises would appear. His hands were on your wrists, but now his fingertips were trailing across the veins of your arms, and his whole body began descending down your won. He started bunching your shirt up, planting soft kisses down your stomach until he met the waistband of your skirt.

His eyes were trained on you the entire time, and you were shaking under his intense gaze, waiting to see what he’d do next. You propped yourself on your elbows, and Jungkook simply watched you with a smirk plastered on his lips.

“You led me on to think you’re so innocent, but here you are, on my table, so fucking eager,” Jungkook chuckled, his stare dark as he looked down on you. You felt yourself blush at his words, and you wondered how this happened so quickly. Jungkook continued, “You didn’t want to even head to the bedroom. You just wanted to get pounded into this dining room table like a filthy slut, didn’t you?”

Never before had you been called that. But you couldn’t deny the way it turned you on, sending jolts of electricity to your core. “F-Fuck,” you murmured.

“What a dirty mouth you have,” the boy snickered, his teasing fingers playing with the waistband of your skirt. “You want me, don’t you?”

You only whimpered in response.

“I’ll tell you a secret, Y/N.” Jungkook’s hand slips down under your skirt, and he cups your sex through your underwear. “I want you too.”

You fall back on the table, shaking as his fingers move slowly and tantalizingly across your sex. “Jungkook… quit being a fucking tease.”

The boy snickered at that. “I’ll tease you however I want, Y/N. I’ll have you begging to so much as to suck my cock, and I’ll leave you so hot and bothered you’ll be begging to get off. You’ll start humping so much as my thigh like an animal, and still, I won’t let you reach your high. You’ve got to earn it, baby. You want this, don’t you?”

You whined.

“You’ve got to beg for it, baby. I want to hear the profanities that mouth can scream,” Jungkook teases, and his fingers push your panties to the side, his fingertip rubbing just outside the clit to tease you. “You’ve got to work to win your reward. Good things can’t come without some punishment along the way, hm?”

“Fuck, Jungkook,” you whimpered. “I want you so bad. I want your dick inside of me, and I want you to fuck me against your dining room table. Please.”

He stopped rubbing around your clit, instead raising up one of your legs and using his other hand to spank you, hard. He tsked in disappointment. “I think such a smart girl like you can do better than that, Y/N.”

“Jungkook, I want you to slam into me so hard I see stars. I want you to keep whispering dirty things in my ear and mark me like I’m your own. I want you to fucking take me and I want to suck you dry and I want so many fucking things that I’m going to go crazy if you don’t fuck me already,” you panted, spilling out the first things that came to mind.

Jungkook grinned at that, raising your leg again and spanking you harder than before, this time as a reward. “Good girl,” he whispered huskily. “God, you’re so wet that I could slip into you now, you know that? I’d figure only dirty sluts can get this soaked with a few words. Are you a slut, Y/N?”

His fingers start rubbing your clit, and you find yourself arching to his touch, bucking your hips into his fingers.

“I’ll be whatever you want as long as you keep doing that,” you huffed.

“Aren’t you such a good girl?” Jungkook laughed. “Let me do a little more for you then, for being so good to me.”

You whine as he stops touching you, but as he slid your skirt up to your waist and drags your panties down from your ankles and to the floor, you realize you weren’t in a position to complain. Jungkook’s face disappeared between your legs, and you find your eyes practically about to roll back as his lips become attached to your clit, sucking softly on the small nub, his tongue tracing circles around it. His fingers slid through your folds, gathering up juices before he deftly slid one finger into you, pumping it against your walls and curling it a few times before he added another one. 

After a few pumps and twirling around your clit, you found yourself moaning at his touch. “Jungkook, just like that,  _please_.”

He started sucking your clit harshly, and his fingers were going quicker. It only resulted in you moaning louder, and you were getting a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach. You were close, you could feel it, and you started rubbing your heat against his mouth in harsh and frantic circles, trying to reach your high.

Jungkook pulled away, though, his chin dribbling with your juices. His dark eyes were staring at you, and he was giving you such a devious smile. “Not yet, Y/N. Did I give you permission to cum?”

“But-” you started to protest, but he instead kissed you, and you could taste the odd flavor of yourself against his tongue. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you could feel his erection poking against your thigh through his gray sweatpants.

You broke away from the kiss, looking down at the bulge directed at you. You looked back at Jungkook, his hooded eyes staring back, wondering what you’d do next. You got off the dining room table, sliding down his body until you were on your knees, and hastily yanking down his underwear and sweatpants.

It was your first time seeing a cock in real life. Sure, you’ve seen it in porn and in pictures, but it was completely different to see it in real life, but inches from your face. The tip was red and angry, the same shade as his swollen lips. The tip already had some drops of precum, and he was of an impressive length and width. You looked up at Jungkook’s dark expression, staring at your own and reading your reaction.

You’re about to put his erection in your hands, but Jungkook slaps your hands away, and his expression is almost angry. “Did I say you could suck me off?” he asked you.

Your eyes were wide. “N-No… Please, let me suck your dick.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve earned it yet,” Jungkook says, pulling out one of the chairs under the table and sitting in it, across from you expectantly. “Show me how much you want to get off to the thought of sucking my cock, Y/N.”

Your eyes were wide, and you didn’t know what to do. Were you to beg again? Were you to masturbate in front of him? But the way he sat, legs spread apart, sweatpants and boxers discarded to the floor, and the muscles of his thighs proving to be rather delicious to you, you got an idea.

You boldly climbed on top of his lap, until one of your legs was between his and the other was touching the floor. You started grinding against his thigh, biting your lips in the way that got him so hot and bothered in the first place. “Please, Jungkook, I want you so badly,” you whispered in his ear, beginning to attach your lips to his neck and sucking softly on the skin.

“Mm,” he hummed in approval, and he flexed his thigh, causing you to gasp in pleasure at how well it rubbed against your clit. “You like riding my thigh like that? My, I would’ve never guessed you were this kinky.”

“I guess I’m full of surprises then,” you said breathily, rubbing yourself harder against him. True to his words, he had you humping him like an animal. You grab onto his broad shoulders for support, getting greater friction as you slid against him.

“Do you like this? Rubbing your cunt against my thigh?” Jungkook asked you, smacking your ass as you ground down on him. “Does this turn you on?”

You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut in pleasure and letting out soft whimpers.

“I guess you’ve been good enough,” Jungkook laughed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as you sucked tenderly against it.

You got off of him, noticing you left his thigh wet, though that didn’t seem to be his concern. You sunk to your knees, and Jungkook stood up and took out your braids, shaking it out. “You look pretty with your hair down,” Jungkook mumbles to himself. You start sucking along the sides of his shaft, taking his thick length in your hand, just like you’ve seen in porn.

Finally, you start sucking his tip, your hand bobbing along his length and twisting it every time it reached your lips. Jungkook gathered your hair as you started sinking yourself lower on him, bobbing your head. He wrapped your hair around his hand and started tugging at your hair to maneuver how you bobbed your head around his length. He threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan, squeezing his eyes shut.

He looked down at you. “God, my good little slut, you suck dick so well. Are you sure you’re still a virgin? I’d bet that little cunt of yours has been used so many times. How has no one gotten into your pants if you’re this good at giving head?”

He had you sink your head lower on him and kept you there, and for a few seconds, you couldn’t breathe. Still, you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to keep still for him so that he could reward you later. You ignored the burning sensation that was in your throat, and instead squeezed his thighs, digging your nails into his skin as you suppressed the pain.

He tugged your hair finally, letting you off of him as your mouth made a wet ‘pop’ noise, and you let the oxygen flow back into your lungs. He slapped your cheek with his dick, and you looked up at him.

His stare was dark, a serious and stoic expression on his face, though you could tell from how red and flushed his cock was that he was pleased. He was still so hard and rigid, and you knew you weren’t anywhere close to getting him to cum.

“I think it’s about time we get to the main event,” Jungkook says. You lick your lips in anticipation, tasting his salty flavor on your lips. Jungkook looked over to the table and mumbled to you, “Bend over.”

You had shaky knees as you did as you were told. You bent over the table, your skirt still bunched around your waist, and your breasts pressing against the hard table through your shirt.

You saw him reach into his backpack, pulling out a packet of condoms, and heard the crinkle and the sound of rubber against skin as he slid it onto his length.

You felt Jungkook’s hands on your hips, and he hitched your skirt a bit higher, revealing your ass to him. He spread your cheeks apart, and you felt his erection sliding against your folds as he gripped it, and slowly inserted it into you.

It was strange, the concept of virginity. Within that second, you were officially ‘unpure’ in a way. It didn’t hurt like you expected because Jungkook got your juices flowing. Sure, it was a bit uncomfortable, but you were adjusting to it quickly, and you were surprised without easily he slipped in.

“You good?” Jungkook asks you.

“Y-Yeah, move please,” you mumbled.

He started moving slowly, but when you seemed to show no emotion of enjoyment to his pace, he started doing it rougher and faster, and soon enough he was doing it in a way that actually had you feeling good. “M-Move your hips a little lower,” you gasped aloud. He did as he was told, and you felt the right spot that sent jolts of electricity to dance up your spine, and you arched your back to the angle.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned out. “That’s it Jungkook, f-fuck.”

His hand that wasn’t on your hip reached to your front, all the way down your thighs to play with your clit, drawing small circles with his fingers. You moaned louder, your thighs banging against the table with each thrust. He was probably balls deep in you, and you had never felt so full in your life.

“God, I was having doubts you were a virgin with what a good slut you are,” Jungkook grunts as he rams himself into you, rubbing your clit in the way that had you bucking back into him. “But your pussy is so tight, fuck. God, you practically devoured my fingers earlier, I was scared you couldn’t handle my cock. But you were so wet, I practically slipped right in.”

You clenched your walls around him with those words, his words somehow turning you on even more. God, you had such a kink for dirty talk.

“Fuck, you were so wet,” Jungkook muttered lowly, his voice raspy as he continued to pound his length into you. You had nothing to hold onto and just laid your palms flat on the table. “Tell me, how long were you thinking of me fucking you? How long were you wet? I saw you, practically grinding into the chair as we were studying. God, you could’ve just asked me to fuck you, I’d let you sit in my lap and ride me instead of learning about that… fuck I don’t even care right now.”

“G-God, don’t stop Jungkook!” You rolled your eyes back, feeling your high approaching. 

“You’re so close to cumming, aren’t you?” Jungkook grunted, pressing his hand against your back, pushing you into the table. “Should I not let you cum? Should I punish you? Like I did last time?”

“ _P-Please_  Jungkook,” you whined. “I’m so close, please don’t.”

“I guess since you’ve been such a good girl,” Jungkook mumbled, rubbing your clit faster and angling himself the way that had you arch into his touch. “Cum for me, then.”

You hadn’t realized you were trying to hold it back, and you felt yourself come undone on him. You felt like you didn’t last long, but from how good you felt now, you didn’t regret it.

Jungkook let you have a minute to come down from your high and started pounding into you again, both of his hands pressing down into your back. He had to reach his high too, and you weren’t going to deny him that. One of his hands went to your head, tangling his fingers in your hair and pushing your cheek into the table.

He pounded relentlessly, and from how sloppy his thrusts were getting you figured he was getting close. You arched into him, clenching your walls around his length.

“Shit, I’m close,” Jungkook panted. “Can I cum on you?”

“Y-Yes,” you moaned. 

He stopped, pulling out. You slid back onto your knees, shaky and unable to support yourself. You turned to him, gripping his length and sucking on him. His hand was tangled in your hair, and before long the tingling, burning sensation in your scalp told you he was coming undone, and you pulled back, letting him cum over you.

It was hot and sticky, and it got all over your clothes, some of it on your cheek. Jungkook panted, squeezing out the last drops from his shaft, and you gave him a sultry stare, wiping some off your cheek and onto your finger, putting it in your mouth and sucking on it tenderly, batting your lashes at him.

“You’re such a good slut,” Jungkook mumbled, patting your cheek and grinning at you. “Such a good slut.”

You simply grinned in response, feeling pleased even though you were technically being called a degrading name. But it seemed that Jungkook made you so crazy, that the simple word made butterflies dance through your stomach.

* * *

You fell asleep there. After getting dressed, with a wrinkled skirt and ruined panties, no less, you felt so drowsy you fell asleep at the table while Jungkook was in the shower.

The next morning, though, you woke up to Jungkook shaking your shoulder. His expression was one of boredom and was rather stoic, and he simply said to you, “You should probably go home, your folks are probably wondering where you are.”

It wasn’t until you were on your way home that you realized he essentially kicked you out. And when you got to school, you realized people were staring at you, whispering the latest gossip. You saw Jungkook grin at you with a knowing smile, and the friends around him giving him pats on the back, some exchanging money, and all hollering after you.

Your heart sunk in your chest, and you looked like a deer in the headlights as you stared at Jungkook’s unapologetic gaze. By the time you got to Wendy and Yeri you were crying your eyes out. Wendy had a stern expression, but it softened once she saw your broken figure that was wracked with sobs. Yeri consoled you in a hug, and you cried your eyes out.

Silently, you vowed you wouldn’t let anyone hurt or use you like that ever again. And you also vowed to get revenge on Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

The last time you saw Jungkook during your high school career was when you both had to give your speeches. He scored second highest on the exams, and you scored first. It rocketed you two up to valedictorian and salutatorian, and you felt as though you were about to punch someone during the time you sat next to Jungkook. 

The boy simply sat next to you, not saying anything, but not awkwardly avoiding your stare. He simply acted casually, as though he didn’t fuck you into his dining room table before. You were just the valedictorian to him, though it was with your help that he even got to where he is now.

* * *

Years passed. You were well into your college years, and the stress of classes and such had driven you to go out drinking with Wendy and Yeri.

Lots had changed. You ditched the glasses in exchange for contacts, mainly because of how much the bulky, thick-lensed spectacles got in the way of when you’d work out at the gym. You had a better frame now, and your makeup was the type you knew suited you, and you felt happy with your looks. Sure, you looked good even without trying nowadays, in your own opinion, but the extra mile really did wonders for your self-esteem since it had been burned to the ground back during the small, dark time in your high school life.

“Y/N! Oh my God, Y/N!” Yeri hissed to you, clutching your arm. You looked to your friend, quirking your brows up. Wendy was behind her, giving her usual disapproving expression.

You were well aware that Yeri and Wendy were like polar opposites, but in a way, it worked perfectly. Wendy was the logical side, the one that thought with her brain. Yeri was the one who thought with her heart, that being letting her feelings guide the path she was making. Some sort of left brain, right brain stance, that’s what you’d often call it in your head.

“Yeri, I’m not sure she’d want to be bothered with news of  _him_ -” Wendy started.

“Why not?” Yeri snapped. “After what that asshole did to her, I think he deserves a long-awaited punch in the face-”

“Guys!” you interrupted. “Who is it?”

Yeri glanced to Wendy, who simply sighed and pointed across the club to the booth.

Your eyes narrowed, and you squinted to the figure Wendy was looking at. Your eyes widened.

“Jungkook?” you gasped aloud.

“I know right?!” Yeri scoffed. “Now, Wendy and I’ll hold him back, and you can punch him in his perfect nose-”

“Yeri, maybe violence isn’t the answer.” Wendy shook her head.

“Wendy’s right,” you nod. “I’ve got a different plan in mind.”

Both looked to you in shock, eyes wide to your devious grin.

“What’re you going to do?” Wendy asked cautiously, not liking the smirk you bore.

“Seduce him,” you snickered.

“I’m sorry- you’re going to what?!” Yeri asked. “You’re kidding. That isn’t exactly- what does that do? I’d expect you to deliver the long awaited kick in the balls.”

“I’ll still be delivering, Yeri,” you laughed. “But instead, I’ll deliver the long-awaited payback.”

The two looked at you with a confused expression as you sauntered over to the boy, revenge being the only thing on your mind. Of course, who’s to say that you aren’t going to have fun along the way?


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook’s sex life seemed to be bland, needless to say.

Ever since his high school days, when he started exploring all the women he could desire, it seemed the same. He’d quickly dominate the girl, taking perhaps a month or two to get the girl to be another notch on his belt, and she’d be a quivering mess beneath him, and he took glory awakening the sex beast inside of her that seemed to relish in being dominated. Of course, to make things a bit more extra for him, he’d pick the more so conservative, shy, or innocent type virgins, taking pride in how he corrupted her. But the cherry on top was when he got her to orgasm, after depriving it of her once or twice, and he’d let her finally feel as though she earned it when her legs were shaking and she was quivering around his cock.

And the look they’d give. The puppy eyes she’d use to stare up at him after he wrecked her, and all for him to simply kick her out of his house. He found himself being rather a sadist, enjoying how wide-eyed and shocked she’d be after he bragged about getting her to cum and how loudly she moaned beneath him. The school would know the details, and his friends would make bets on whether or not he’d get the next chick. Anyone would be a fool to bet against him, needless to say.

He couldn’t remember a single girl’s name, he had to admit. Their faces blurred to him, and it all started to be too mundane. Part of him was begging him to try something new, something titillating and exciting, that got his blood pumping and adrenaline flowing. The other part of him was telling him to stick to what he knew, and perhaps his next fuck would simply make it as fun and exciting as it used to be.

And here he was, at a noisy club, sitting at the booth and staring into his alcoholic beverage. He remembered how ecstatic he’d be once he saw the curiosity showed in the girl’s eyes, and he knew she wanted him. He’d be ready to pounce, and he’d lie about how good she’d feel or how good she was. After all, the better the experience, the farther it’d crash down for her. She had to at least enjoy it so that he could brag about that.

He was in a slump at the moment, and he knew it. Nothing was exciting for him, and he was in some of his prime years, being a grown adult, in college and such. What was up with him?

He was aware of the body that slipped into the chair next to him, and his eyes raked up the long legs and short skirt, and his eyes flickered up to your face. You were pretty, perhaps not the prettiest, but definitely, a looker compared to the average person. Your makeup was heavy, but not in a completely awful way that made you look like some tramp. He guessed you were one of the girls who cared too much about her appearance, who was on birth control and wore heels on a daily basis. AKA, one of the girls other girls hated and guys wanted to screw as a prize.

Still, Jungkook plastered on a grin, figuring out that he could probably have you crumble within seconds. Your face seemed a bit familiar, but he wouldn’t be Jeon Jungkook if he so much as bothered memorizing the face of some girl.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in such a crummy club such as this?” Jungkook asked, quirking a brow as he took a sip of his drink, letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat.

“What’s a handsome man like you doing here without a girl pinned beneath him already?” you smirked, unfazed by his compliment.

“You wishing to be pinned beneath me, sweetheart?” Jungkook grinned.

Your expression was stoic and dark. “Oh,  _I_  wouldn’t be the one being pinned.”

His brows jumped at that. This was new, but he wasn’t turned off by it, he had to admit. “That so? Have you never been dominated, or did it go completely wrong with a guy who didn’t know what he was doing?”

You scowled. “I’ve only ever been dominated once, and I think it gets rather boring. Why? Have you never had a girl tell you what to do? Who didn’t tell you what she wanted and didn’t push you to your limits? Or have you simply been cramming your dick into whoever’s willing to simply lie there?”

Jungkook’s eyes were wide, sensing you were telling the truth about only being dominated once. “Fiesty, you’ve got a mouth on you, don’t you? Keep talking like that and I might have to wash that filthy mouth of yours with a bar of soap.”

You simply smiled at that. “Perhaps if I found you man enough, I’d show you what this mouth could really do.”

Jungkook smiled at that. “Then why don’t we head into the bathroom and you can demonstrate?”

You shook your head, the corner of your mouth quirked up. “I don’t think you’d be able to handle it. Besides, you haven’t earned it, and the path to reward has to come with punishment, does it not?”

Jungkook shrugged, curious to where you were going with this. “I suppose. But I’ll have you leaned over the counter and watching yourself getting fucked in the mirror, maybe I’ll find you worth my time.”

You scoffed. “Worth  _your_  time? Please, you probably aren’t worth mine.”

“You’re the one who came to me, remember?” Jungkook pointed out, feeling haughty. He was enjoying this chat with you, admittedly, and he could feel his dick harden a little beneath the fabric of his jeans.

“I wanted to see if you were man enough,” you sighed, smiling as you shrug and lean back. “I guess I was wrong.”

At those words, a fire ignited in Jungkook., The first time you mentioned he wasn’t man enough, he dismissed it. But clearly, you were starting to actually believe the fact.  _Him_? Not man enough? He scoffed at the fact. His pride and ego wouldn’t stand for ‘not being man enough’. He found himself determined to prove you wrong. Perhaps you were the one that would get him out of this rut of boredom.

“Please,” he seethed, gritting his teeth. “I’m plenty man enough.”

Your eyes twinkled, and you smiled at him with utter deviousness. “Then follow me into the bathroom, and follow every command I make. If you so much as refuse or disobey me, I’ll leave you with blue balls.”

“Fine,” Jungkook huffed, sliding off the chair and making his way to the bathroom. He glanced back to you, raising a brow. “Are you coming or not?”

“That’s none of your concern,” you glared. “I’ll be there in a minute, just be there once I come, like the good boy I know you can be.”

Jungkook felt his dick twitch at the name you used, and he started to head to the bathroom, wondering whether or not this was such a good idea. But whatever his thoughts were had been betrayed by his body, because his cock was already starting to become hard. And you hadn’t so much as laid a finger on him, how was this possible? Was this how the girls he used felt back in the day?

He found himself anxiously waiting in the bathroom. It was one of the bathrooms the clubs had, where it was one room with a toilet and a sink with a mirror. Sure, they had the other bathrooms with stalls, but this was the room that was begging to be fucked in since this particular club knew there was no way to avoid shameless activities.

He was pacing already, staring down at the bulge in his pants, begging to be free from its restraints. He leaned against the counter of the sink, tapping his foot either from impatience or nervousness. He had no idea which, but it felt nerve-wracking either way.

The door finally opened, and in you stepped, your eyes lighting up as you saw him. You locked the door carefully behind you and grinned at Jungkook. “Are you ready, baby?”

Jungkook bit his lip, staring at you, the stare dark and brooding. “You’re the dominant for tonight, you tell me, baby.”

You laughed. “Maybe it won’t just be tonight if you’re lucky. Now, show me your cock.”

The hair on the back of his neck spiked up, and he found his fingers itching for his belt, fumbling to pry it off. He dragged the waistband of his boxers and jeans down to around his knees, letting his erection stand tall at your blunt request.

You crept forward, eyes boring at his glistening dick, the head pink and angry. “I’d bet girls always marvel at how big your dick is, hm? They go on about how full you make them feel, and how big you are, aren’t I right?”

He felt so bare under your gaze, but he wouldn’t admit that. Jungkook didn’t know what to respond, and your eyes flickered to his, quirking a brow.

“I asked you a question. I expect you to answer,” you said.

“Yes,” Jungkook says, the cold air starting to get to his sweating figure, his cock hitting the cool air. “Yeah, they do.”

“I’d bet you always have some girl boosting your ego, right? And going on and on about how good you feel,” you smirked. “I’d bet you like this change, hm? You like the fact someone hasn’t laid a finger on you, and you’re already so stiff and ready for them. I haven’t even touched you, and look how hard you are for me. Aren’t you such a good boy?”

Jungkook stared down at how his dick twitched, rigid. “Y-Yeah.”

“I want to hear you say it,” you demand.

“I’m a good boy,” he stammers. He had never been in this situation before, and some part of him seemed to be enjoying it too much.

You grinned deviously. “That’s right. Look, you’re getting even harder now. You like this, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jungkook admitted. “A lot.”

“Touch yourself,” you commanded, leaning against the wall. “Touch yourself just like how you do when you’re alone at home.”

Jungkook was hesitant, but his hand crept down to wrap around his dick, fingers moving up and down his shaft, his thumb rolling over the tip as he bobbed his hand back down, spreading the precum that had begun to form.

“Play with your balls,” you went on. “And whatever you do, don’t cum.”

Jungkook’s other hand reached down to cradle his balls, massaging them in his hand and playing with his own testicles.

“You’re so dirty,” you mumble. “Getting off in front of me. Aren’t you?”

“I’m filthy,” Jungkook went on, his hand quickening around his length as he bit his lower lip, dragging it between his teeth. What was going on with him? Never before had he been so quick to bend to a lover’s demands. Usually, he’d be the one shouting commands like this, but this made his heart quicken, and it made him feel utterly filthy as he felt you stare down at him.

“You really are,” you giggle. “Turn around for me, and stare at yourself masturbating in the mirror. I want you to see how disgusting you are.”

Jungkook did as he was told, and stared into the mirror, watching how his hands played with himself, his hand bobbing so quickly up and down his shaft, and his hands rolling his balls beneath. He was a panting, sweaty mess already, and he was sure he was going to cum soon. What was it about this that turned him in so easily? Perhaps it was how new it was to him, how it awakened his systems, and simply how it opened another part of him he never encountered before.

“I’ll be honest,  _sweetheart_ ,” you snickered behind him, using the nickname in a mocking tone as he let a groan escape from his lips. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He saw his cheeks flush pink in the mirror, and felt his high coming close. You noticed how sloppy his pumps were getting, and stepped behind him, turning him around to face you. Swatting his hand away, you hid behind your hair, squeezing the base of his dick to where his high was starting to disappear, and he let out a whine to protest.

“One word, and you won’t get your reward,” you threatened, and he let you squeeze him until the wave that was about to approach simply disappeared.

“F-Fuck,” he panted. “God, you’re torturing me.”

You grinned. “That’s the point, baby.”

You laughed, stepping back. “You can jerk off again, and this time I won’t stop you. GO ahead, and don’t mind me.”

Jungkook hastily grabbed at his cock, jerking it for his life to regain the high he was going to approach before. He let his eyes rake up your legs and body, and repeated the filthy words you said about him in his mind. How was it this got him off so easily? Fuck, who were you to do this to him?

You reached behind you, unlocking the door and opening it wide. Jungkook’s eyes widened, and he stopped, looking out into the open hallway. Anyone could walk by and see him there, with his red and rigid cock in his hand, and immediately scream. After all, you had to pass this bathroom to get to some of the others down the hallway.

“Did I tell you to stop?” you asked. “It’ll be fine, I won’t let you get caught masturbating like the desperate, horny boy I know you are. God, you’re like a teenage boy, you know that?”

Jungkook was frozen, but it was as though his body was betraying him as he started jerking off slowly, the thrill of getting caught making him even more turned on. He was so sensitive, he knew his high would approach quickly.

You took out your phone from your purse, and put on the camera and pointed it at him. “Can I take a picture of you like this? It’s so hot, I’m sure I’ll get off to this from days on end.”

It seemed to make more blood rush to either his cheeks or his cock, and he nodded in earnest.

You shot the photo of him with his hand wrapped around his cock, his dark stare from beneath his fringe looking straight at the camera, and his lower lip caught between his teeth. You put the phone back in your purse and continued staring at the man.

“You look so good for me, I admit,” you licked your lips. “Your legs spread as far as they can with your jeans around your knees, and your hand around your dick. Does it turn you on that much to know that anyone can just walk in here and see you touching yourself? Touch yourself faster.”

His hand jerked around his cock, quickening the uneasy pace, and he felt himself letting out low moans, tilting his head back each time his thumb rolled over the tip, and his other hand was massaging his balls again. He went faster and faster, and he felt his high approaching like a tidal wave.

“Look at me,” you commanded. “I want to see your face when you cum.”

He did as he was told, staring at your expectant gaze, half expecting you to stop him. He threw his head back, letting out a loud moan, and silently prayed no one outside would come looking for them. It wasn’t until his orgasm crashed down on him, and cum started leaking from his dick, shooting out and onto the door on the other side from the opening of the doorway.  It was only about two feet from him since it was such a cramped bathroom, and you stared as the cum reached the door, hitting the metal, the liquid sticking and starting to drip a bit.

You scooped some of it out with your finger, and it was hot and sticky on your skin. You grinned, “You were such a good boy, weren’t you? Now, have a treat and taste yourself.”

He parted his lips willingly as you crept closer, sticking your two fingers in his mouth, and he sucked it off, his tongue twirling around your small fingers. It was salty and slightly bitter. Never before had he tasted that, he could safely say.

“So, did you enjoy the new experience? It certainly looked like you did,” you grinned devilishly.

“Y-Yeah,” Jungkook admitted. “Fuck, that was…”

“Hot?” you finished for him. “New? Exhilarating?”

“All of the above,” Jungkook confirmed. “I… Would you want to do that again sometime? I… God, I don’t think I’ve had such a great orgasm before in my life.”

“Oh, and look who was such big talk earlier,” you laughed. “But I suppose we could do this again sometime. If you’re lucky. I suppose you were worth my time.”

His stare was dark as he looked down on you. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than to dominate you now. To slap your ass and pound into you against the door that had his cum dripping from it. But another part- the recently discovered part- wanted nothing more than to feel your touch and hear what other profanities you’d whisper in his ear.

He realized he didn’t so much as give you his name yet, and you hadn’t even given him yours.

“I’m Jungkook, by the way,” he said. “And you?”

You had a slightly perplexed expression, face blank as he pulled up his jeans and boxers and re-buckled his buckle, staring at you expectantly.

“What does it matter?” you shrugged, dismissing the question. “But it was nice having fun with you, Jungkook-ah.”

“You sure you don’t want to come back to my place?” Jungkook asked, his eyes looking over your figure. “Maybe I could show you my own version of a good time. I’d be more than willing to eat you out for hours on end, overstimulating you until you beg not to cum anymore.”

He didn’t fail to notice how your thighs squeezed together slightly, and he grinned, thinking you’d take him up on his offer.

“You haven’t earned the right to any of that,” you said. “Not yet.”

He wore a crestfallen expression, one of disappointment.

“Then at least exchange numbers with me. I don’t want this to be the last time this happens,” Jungkook says. “Like I said, I’ve never cum so hard in my life.”

You laughed, your eyes glinting. “And to think you doubted me before. Alright, give me your number. I’ll give you a call next time I decide you’d be fun to play with.”

Jungkook hastily swiped for your phone as you handed it to him from your purse, and inserted his digits into your contact list. You took it back, and waved him goodbye with a twinkle in your eye, walking out of the bathroom.

“You were such a good boy, Jungkook,” you whispered at the doorway. “Think of me next time you touch yourself like that. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He watched you as you disappeared, and thought over the whole experience. How easily he bent to your will, and he knew his cock would get hard again before he went to bed, and all at how the random girl at the club dominated him.

* * *

“Dude, you look fucking wrecked. You’re sweating like a pig,” Jimin marveled at his roommate. “Did you get some at the club or something?”

Jungkook’s two best friends and roommates, Jimin and Taehyung, were both curled up on the couch, watching some action movie.

“Sort of,” Jungkook muttered. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“What do you mean sort of? Was it head?” Taehyung piped. “Man, give me details, I haven’t gotten laid in like months!”

“You used protection right?” Jimin asked worriedly. “I don’t want to find out you infected half of the city with one of your fucked up STDs.”

“I got tested last week, Jimin. For the last time, I don’t have an STD,” Jungkook huffed. “And besides, I can’t recall a single time I didn’t use a condom.” It’s true. He never fucked anyone without a condom. He was careful since the very first time he had sex, and he wasn’t the type to take risks when it came to health.

“Well, you used protection then, right?” Taehyung said. “Or did you get a blowjob?”

“Neither,” Jungkook muttered.

“What do you mean by that?” Jimin asked, wide-eyed. “That makes no sense!”

“You guys are so small-minded if you think that there’s nothing more you can do than get head or have intercourse,” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“What else could leave you like such a mess? You’re drenched!” Taehyung sputtered. “Enlighten us, if we’re so ignorant.”

“I’m done with this conversation,” Jungkook huffed. Truthfully, he didn’t want to talk to them about how he jerked off in front of some random stranger, where he could have been walked in on by anyone. He didn’t want to admit he had the hardest orgasm in his life without laying a finger you and with you being the dominant one. He was scared of not seeming masculine in front of them. But they were his best friends, they wouldn’t judge him for this, right?

Jungkook had a lot more kinks than he thought he did, he realized. Never before had his sub-side been awakened, and never in a million years would he have imagined that scenario would’ve happened. It was crazy, it was risky, and it left him questioning every sexual experience he had to mind.

Sure, he realized he had kinks, but mainly dominant ones. He remembered that one time he stuffed a girl’s own drenched underwear in her mouth to muffle her moans in a janitor’s closet on campus. And there was one time he spanked a girl so hard and so many times that her ass was such a bright red it might as well have been a stop sign. He was a sadist, sure, and he loved when girls were masochists. But never before had he realized he’d enjoy when the roles were reversed.

His favorite thing was degrading girls. Shoving his fingers in their mouths and whispering in their ear about what filthy little whores they were, sitting on his dick. He knew dirty talk was their weak spot, but never before did he expect it’d be used against him. God, it really started to do wonders on him.

Shit, he was getting side tracked. Jungkook walked to his bathroom, turning on the shower to a hot one and stripping down already. Stepping into the hot water, he relished at how you had managed to give him a boner with only her words. A perfect stranger who seemed to know his weak spots, who saw right through him. Who humiliated and degraded him to a point he got off on it.

His dick twitched, and he realized he was already getting hard just thinking about it. He wrapped his hand around it, pumping it slowly and mainly around the tip as if to tease himself.

He started thinking about how you’d do it, had you laid your small, soft hands on him. You’d tease him relentlessly, he was sure. You’d whisper about how dirty he was while pumping him, and perhaps you’d tease that he wouldn’t last long, not even two seconds, around your mouth.

Jungkook started pumping faster, jerking off just like how he did in front of you.

And he fantasized even more about how once you had your fun, he’d shock you enough where he’d fuck you nice and slow, having you whine beneath him. Your breasts that were practically popping out of your little tight dress would bounce free, and he’d leave love bites and mark you so heavily you’d feel sore. He’d pound into you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days, and he’d whisper such filthy things in your ear you’d blush. He’d top the dominant one, and you’d cry out from overstimulation as he ate you out for perhaps the fifth time.

Jungkook’s pace quickened, and his breath was heavy, grunts escaping his pink, parted lips. Fuck, you’d probably taste so sweet. You’d feel so warm and tight around his cock. Maybe you’d whisper about how filthy he was as he was inside you. Or perhaps you’d beg for more from such a good boy. Or maybe he’d force your legs open and thrust into you, and you’d moan out about how well he filled you up, and how much you meant it. How he was the best fuck you had ever. He wanted to make you scream, and he wanted to serve you. He never felt like this before.

His pumps were quickly getting sloppy, body shaking as his cum shot off onto the wall of the shower, rinsed away as Jungkook tried to splash some water on it. He huffed and panted, wiping his hand against his stark and chiseled body and combing his fingers through the wet strands of his hair.

He watched his dick soften, and his chest rose and fell with deep breaths.

What were you doing right now? Jungkook imagined you perhaps catching your next prey, but that wasn’t the fantasy he wanted to conjure. Instead, he started to imagine you sitting on your bed, your legs spread apart and hand reaching down to your throbbing pussy. Your clit would be pink and swollen, and you’d twirl the nub around your small fingers, legs shaking in sensitivity. Your underwear would be discarded to the floor, and in your hand, you’d be staring at the picture of him in the bathroom, his aching cock in one hand. You’d bite your lips and throw your head back at the memories, stopping from rubbing your cunt to thrust two fingers inside yourself, curling them up and pumping them into yourself as you ground into her palm.

Jungkook imagined how melodic your cries would be. Maybe you’d have roommates, and you’d have to whine softly to yourself in order to not wake them up. You’d have soft mewls, moaning out his name. You’d bite your lips and screw your eyes shut. Perhaps you’d prop the phone on one of your legs, staring at the picture and continue touching yourself, softly panting Jungkook’s name as you’d lower the collar of your dress to where your breasts would pop out. You’d tweak with the nipple, pulling and tugging at it and start to grope your breast, imagining it was one of his big hands reaching up and feeling you.

How was it you got him so excited? It made no sense, he knew that. He needed to figure out himself more, and he knew you’d definitely help with that.

He shampooed and conditioned his hair, getting done with his shower and getting out, wrapping a fluffy towel around his hips. He looked through the jeans he discarded on his floor and fished through for his phone.

Jungkook knew you wouldn’t have texted him, especially right after what just went down. Still, he found himself staring at his phone, wondering when that day would come when you would eventually text him, telling him you wanted to play. Perhaps you’d text such dirty things to him, saying how much you loved seeing his fingers wrapped around his dick, how you used that picture to your benefit, or what a good boy he was.

Jungkook headed to his room, knowing that if he kept thinking about that shit he’d perhaps be popping more boners than the typical horny, teenage boy. Maybe he needed some other fuck to calm him down, to clear his mind from the enchanting figure that was you.

But as he tugged on some sweatpants and slid into bed, he found himself wondering exactly who you were, since your face seemed so eerily familiar to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Your mattress seemed to bounce, and you could tell from the dip on the other side of the bed that someone was on your bed. You groaned, lifting the pillow off your head and looking up at Yeri, who was standing- actually, hopping- on your bed. Light poured in from between the cracks in the blinds, reaching behind the girl to give her an angelic haze, a golden halo that dribbled over her silhouette as she cast a shadow over your sleeping figure. You seemed to have bathed in blankets and pillows, curling them into your sides and hugging onto them in your sleep.

“Yeri, I just stayed up past 4 AM to finish an essay,” you grumble, wincing at the light as it slipped between her hopping form, hitting your eyes and causing your pupils to contract. “What is it?”

“It’s been two weeks!” Yeri sang aloud, her radiant smile bouncing off your grumpy expression with no effect. “You said you’d wait two weeks to finally tell me- us! Whenever Wendy gets back from her classes, I’ll update her- to finally tell what happened when you approached Jungkook!”

Your mind wandered back to when you dominated Jungkook in that cramped bathroom, and your toes curled at the thought.

You had perfected the art of dominating. Once Jungkook chewed you up and spit you out, you vowed never to let a man- or anyone, for that matter- use your most intimate moments against you. You didn’t want to be portrayed as weak or feeble or simply as some mat to walk all over on. You didn’t want to seem like some slut who was eager to get on her knees.

So what did you do? You started practicing on your hookups. You looked up different methods on the internet, in books written more-than-likely by middle-aged women, and started putting it to the test. You started faking your confidence to the point it became real. Your first attempt was cringe-worthy and feeble, you admitted, and you fumbled with trying to take control. It was easily one of the worst experiences you ever had during a sexual encounter, but you were ambitious and pushed back the humiliation to try again.

Over time, you started getting it down, and you realized some guys had specific turn-ons. A big part of being a dominant involved paying attention to likes and dislikes. Sure, you realized there were certain tricks that seemed to work most of the time, and you had your go-to moves. Eventually, you seemed to be a beast.

But that night with Jungkook? Never before had you tortured someone so much. You were practically shaking in your heels- at least, it felt like you were, but Jungkook didn’t seem to notice, otherwise, he’d see through your rouse. Never in your life had you seen something so hot, never before had you actually considered letting someone letting you dominate you for once since that fateful day, and never before had it felt so  _satisfying_  to take control over someone.

Your panties were probably soaked and ruined by the time he was done, and you found yourself questioning how you maintained self-control instead of hopping on his dick and letting him yank on your hair. Your dominance was teetering on edge, but you pulled it together, and it felt so rewarding on your end.

You humiliated him, using the same techniques and such that he used against you, especially psychologically. You remembered when you talked to Wendy about your first time when you lost it all to Jungkook, and you mentioned your current sexual experiences. She pointed out you seemed to deflect what Jungkook used on you to the men you slept with, and you found it to be quite true once you looked back on it. Did he really have that much of an effect on you?

It was as if you were two separate people. There was normal Y/N, the same one as those high school years, who was comfortable only with her closest friends and still a bit timid and shy. And then there was predator you, and it all wiped away as you pulled on a mask and performed for your catch. It didn’t seem real to you, and it just felt like acting, to be frank.

You told Yeri and Wendy that you’d simply uber back home, and for them not to wait for you. You had your payback, making him feel out of place and humiliating him in a way that you knew left him questioning himself, just like it did for you. You saw how he wanted to hang onto you, how he didn’t want it to end. You knew you had him under your trap at that moment, but you found a part of your facade crumbling once you accepted his number, perhaps for the thrill of knowing you could simply call him up and see the surprise ignite behind his eyes.

And the picture you still had on your phone. You’ve used it to your own advantages at least ten times since the past two weeks.

“What about it?” you mumbled, sitting up straighter and propping yourself up against the pillows.

Yeri gawked at you. “What about it?  _What about it?_  You literally told us you’d tell us two weeks from then when we started pondering you for questions! Did you get your payback? Did you pull your usual intimidating Y/N domination and show him who’s boss? Did you stomp on his heart and left him grasping for more? Or did he simply dominate you and fuck you good with his hips snapping into yours like last time? I mean, I regret sleeping with him, but my body sure doesn’t, I mean oh my God!  _Well?!_ ”

You chuckled, reaching up and yanking on her wrist where she fell down with a yelp, falling on her back and onto the comforter beside you. She pouted at your laughing figure.

“Y/N!” she whined. “Answer!”

“Alright, alright,” you said. “I’ll tell you. If you must know, I did dominate him.”

“No way!” Yeri’s eyes lit up with excitement. “You’re joking? He let you? He’s like the most dominating guy I’ve ever slept with, and that’s saying something.”

“Well, he did,” you confessed. “He wasn’t a bad sub, I’ll say that much.”

“So what? Did you sit on his dick or something?” she asked, her vulgar words getting to you.

You grinned with pride. “I didn’t even touch him.”

“WHAT?” she sat up, her jaw practically hitting the bed as it hung wide open. “You’re joking! That makes no sense, I mean… Wait what?”

“Correction,” you paused. “I touched him once. I squeezed the base of his dick until he couldn’t orgasm.”

“NO WAY!” Yeri shouted aloud. “That’s unbelievable. You’re lying. I slept with this guy too, you know, there’s no way he’d let you do that. I know it’s been years, but no way knowing him! Wait, so what happened, details!”

“Basically I used dirty talk to get him to jack off in front of me,” you shrugged.

“When I say details, I mean details!” Yeri persisted, grabbing a pillow and hitting you with one.

“OK, OK!” you giggled, snatching the pillow from her, grinning at her shocked expression. “A few details, I suppose. I’m always a blabber mouth for you. I had him do it while looking in a mirror at one point, and also for a while with the door wide open. And he came on the door.”

Her eyes were the size of golfballs, and she started yanking on her own hair, biting on her lip and squealing. “Oh my God, oh my God! You are kinky! And he did it all? When anyone could’ve walked by and see?”

“Yeah,” you sighed, squeezing your thighs under the covers as you thought back to the scene. “I was surprised too.”

“I can’t believe this,” Yeri shook her head, her extra self utterly flabberghasted. “I salute you, Y/N. You conquered the fuckboy. I didn’t think it was possible, even I had my doubts! I’ll never doubt you again.”

You smiled. “Well, serves him right. It’s all said and done, so I guess that’s it.” As you said those words, you felt a twinge of disappointment at those words.

Yeri seemed to be dazed still from your confession, and she shook her head to herself, reaching over to your phone on the bedside table, unlocking it with her thumbprint that you already put in there. “God, Y/N, you amaze me sometimes. I enjoy being dominated so much, I don’t see how you do it. Everyone has their preferences, and I’m amazed you managed to warp hi- OH MY FUCK!”

You shot up, looking at her with alarm. Then you saw it. She had opened the picture of Jungkook, the one of him leaning on the sink with his red, glistening cock in one hand, his lower lip between his teeth, and his hooded eyes staring at the camera from beneath his fringe.

“Give that back, Yeri!” you shouted aloud. Yeri beat you to it, scrambling out of bed and jumping off. You chased after her, and she simply clambered over your seat to stand on your desk, holding the phone way over your head as she analyzed the picture in shock.

“Holy  _shit_ , Y/N, why didn’t you show me this?” Yeri asked, her eyes wide with excitement. “Fuck, I forgot how big he was, and that’s when he was still a growing boy. This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You mean to tell me you got this all to yourself, at your feet, and you resisted? I applaud you! Fuck, I didn’t get a good look at him back at the club, but he’s hotter with age, don’t you think?”

Your cheeks flushed. “Yeri, you little brat, give it back.”

“Y/N, we share everything with each other. You couldn’t have hidden this from me. You know you’d tell me and Wendy eventually. And we haven’t even spilled a secret of yours, who else would we tell?” Yeri asked you. “You trust me, right?”

“I just figured if I ever did show it, it would be both you and Wendy,” you grumbled. While she did have a point, a part of you wanted to keep it to yourself. Sure, you’d trust Yeri and Wendy with your life, and you knew they wouldn’t spill a word about any of this to anyone else. But the fact you had this hidden on your phone and no one else knew excited you, admittedly.

And then you heard the door to your apartment open, and Wendy’s shout of, “I’m back!”

Yeri grinned at you. “Speak of the devil.”

You rolled your eyes. “I know you’re going to show her no matter what I do, best do it before I beat your ass.”

The girl squealed in excitement, jumping off the desk and scampering to the front of the apartment. By the time you got there Wendy was already staring at your phone, and Yeri was yapping her ear off.

“-in front of an open door and everything! Can you believe it?” Yeri practically squawked, turning to you. “Isn’t that right, Y/N?”

“I can’t deny it,” you shrugged.

Wendy raised a brow to you, handing the phone back. “I’ll admit, that’s impressive, even for you Y/N. That’s so out of character for Jungkook to submit to you, but then again, I never knew what was running through that boy’s mind.”

“Thanks, I guess,” you sheepishly say, keeping your phone by your side.

“But Y/N, I also noticed you had his number on there,” Wendy says. “I did a quick swipe through your contacts- forgive me, but pornography of a boy I knew hurt two of my friends isn’t exactly my cup of tea, and I was trying to distract myself by the various emojis and nicknames you put in your contacts. Needless to say, I noticed. You aren’t seeing him again, are you?”

“You’re going to do that again?” Yeri asked you, eyes wide and bewildered. “Oh hell yes, Y/N, get some!”

“No,  _not_  get some,” Wendy said. “I mean, it’s not exactly smart of you to spend time- even if it’s purely dominating and sexual- with the boy who wrecked your last year of high school and used you. Y/N, you were a mess after what he did to you, are you sure this is healthy?”

“So what if it’s healthy!” Yeri exclaims. “Y/N, it’s fun, he’s hot, and there’s no way he’d turn you down.”

“Well, soon enough he might get ideas to dominate her instead, or cause trouble,” Wendy pointed out. “I’m surprised he didn’t. I mean, wouldn’t he remember who you were? How would he let you dominate him,  _especially_  since he dominated you before?”

You bit your lip in guilt. “Actually… he didn’t recognize me.”

Both had wide eyes at that statement.

“You’re joking,” Yeri says softly. “I mean, I know you changed a lot- I mean, a  _lot_  a lot, but he took your virginity for christ’s sake!”

“Perhaps he’s the type who doesn’t remember things that happened so commonly and years ago,” Wendy muttered, more so to herself than to you or Yeri. “Say, wouldn’t he remember your name?”

“I didn’t tell him it,” you confessed. “He asked, but I dodged the question.”

“He let you practically… without knowing so much as your  _name_?!” Yeri was absolutely stunned. “That’s… that’s…”

“More of a reason to forget this ever happened,” Wendy went on. “What if he finds out who you are? He might be mad you didn’t even tell him who you were. He’d regain control again, Y/N, and you wouldn’t want that, right? I mean, what happened the first time should’ve been left in the past and at that. Now it’s being dragged back up again? That’s not smart.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Then why did you let me saunter over to him after that?”

“I figured perhaps that wouldn’t hurt so much,” Wendy said. “I mean, worst come to worst you’d get discovered and humiliated, but you’d learn your lesson. You seemed to fantasize about this moment for years, it was like a secret obsession, a regret you had for not doing something sooner. Who was I to deny you that long awaited fantasy? I knew you’d practically scorn me for it. But  _this_? This is just a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up, you know that.”

She had a point.

“Bullshit,” Yeri fumed. “She’s old enough to make her own decisions. She’s an adult! And I mean, if he finds out, so what? Wouldn’t it be humiliating on his part to be so easily dominated by the scrawny nerd who he had rumors flying about back in the day? To know he was used as well?”

She also had a point.

“This whole thing already started because Y/N thought with her desires and not her brain, and it left her wrecked for  _months_  and as a revenge-seeking vampire waiting until the day she could finally strike!” Wendy glanced at you apologetically. “No offense.”

“None taken,” you murmur, knowing that much was true.

“Well, she shouldn’t regret the past! It helped shape her into the person she is today,” Yeri fired back. “At least she can go through life without regretting things she wishes she did.”

“Maybe she’ll wish she hadn’t done some of the stupider things from her younger years.” Wendy crossed her arms. You knew these two could go at it for hours. Wendy was on the debate team for her high school years and was working to become a lawyer in the near future. Yeri, on the other hand, was so full of raw emotion and ambition she wouldn’t go down without a fight. These two argued constantly, bickering over logic vs. feelings as their main topic, both favoring the opposite side. And a lot of the time their debate would tangle many solutions to your problems in it as well.

You knew it wasn’t anything personal. Five minutes after a heated debate and they’d simply be normal. They fed off of the arguing and feedback from one another, but frankly, it wasn’t your thing. You hated being the one to argue, and while on occasion you’d simply sit down with a tub of popcorn and gummy bears and hear them go on about what was better, you weren’t so much in the mood for it.

“Guys, just let me think about this, okay? I’ll put both of your ideas and concerns into consideration, I promise, but I think for now I ought to think about it a bit longer,” you sighed, heading back to your room. “I think I’ll go out for a drive, run some errands. I’ll be back tonight with some groceries, I’m sure.”

“Just remember: Curiosity killed the cat,” Wendy warned.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” Yeri finished, wearing a smug grin as she glanced up at Wendy, who was glaring at her.

“Ooh, kiddo,” Wendy muttered but didn’t finish the sentence for the youngest of you three.

You shook your head, already in the bathroom to get ready to head out.

* * *

You got your errands done quicker than you expected, and you already dropped the groceries off back at your apartment. But you still went out, not quite done with your drive. You still wanted to think, but frankly, the one question seemed to pop up in your head. What if you did see Jungkook again?

Curiosity would be your demise, but perhaps it’d be your resurrection as well. You parked by a random store and dug through your purse digging out your phone. You immediately called Jungkook, scrolling through your contacts to find him. He still had the same number as he did all those years ago, you realized. You, on the other hand, had changed your number as soon as taunting texts were sent to you, and you were positive Jungkook was the one who gave out your number back then.

Fuck, you hated him, you hate him, to be correct. But the temptation wasn’t something you were strong enough to resist. Wendy would be so disappointed by your urges. Yeri, on the other hand, would be ecstatic. But what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. You fidgeted with the skirt you decided to wear that day and stared down at the phone as you called.

The phone rang a few times, and you heard the mumble on the other hand. _“Hello?”_

You tried to resist the urge to take in a deep breath. “Hey, Jungkook-ah.”

There was silence for a few seconds. _“Is this… from the club? Two weeks ago?”_

“You remembered,” you purred, slipping into your role as you heard his flustered voice over the phone. You had this in the bag, you had control. Your facade was being pulled up, and you started playing as the same dominating woman. “What a good boy.”

 _“W-Why haven’t you called in a while?”_ Jungkook asked, his voice stammering just the slightest bit as he fumbled over his words, failing to cover up his excitement and nervousness.

“Why? Did you miss me?” You laughed at that.

 _“I-I… er…”_  Clearly, Jungkook didn’t know how to respond to your teasing.

“Would you like to play today, Kookie?” The nickname was something you came up with, but from how it rolled off your tongue, you found it oddly satisfying.

 _“Really?”_  He couldn’t conceal his excitement, and you found it a bit adorable.  _“I mean, yes, yeah, I’d like that.”_

“Perfect,” you grinned to yourself, your fingers tapping against your steering wheel. “Is anyone home with you right now?”

 _“No, my roommates left to go to some sort of mixer or event, but I had to stay home to finish an essay,”_  Jungkook says.  _“They won’t be back for the next two hours.”_

“Wonderful! Text me your address, and I’ll be there in maybe half an hour?”

 _“Yeah! That’d be… that’d be fun,”_  Jungkook gulps.

“See you then, Kookie,” you giggle, a mischevious smile plastered on your face.

_“S-See you.”_

You hang up, and within seconds he texts you the address. Satisfied, you put your phone away, excited for what to come, and glance up. You hadn’t realized what store you were parked in front of until then, but now you did. It was one of those sex shops, that sold a variety of kinky and normal things, but ultimately it ranged to perverted and crazy shaped cups to chains and whips of the sort.

You smiled to yourself, grabbing your purse and getting out of the car.

Maybe you could try something to make it  _more_  exciting.

* * *

Jungkook opened the door, his cheeks were dusted with pink as he saw you. His hands glanced down to the bag in your hand, and he gave you a small smile. “Hi again.”

“Hey, Kookie,” you grinned, noticing how his cheeks were getting pinker by the minute. Oh, you were definitely going to use that nickname for the following events.

“I… um…” Jungkook didn’t know what to say. Had the events from that night really changed this cocky, confident self?

“Might I come inside?” you quirked a brow.

“Yes! Yes, of course,” Jungkook said, stepping aside to let you in. You stepped in slowly, scanning the apartment. It was fairly decent, a bit small and messy, but what could you expect from three college boys? At least you, Wendy, and Yeri all participated in side jobs.

“Nice place,” you complimented. “You mentioned you had roommates. How many?”

“Two,” Jungkook answered, sitting down on the couch and placing a pillow in his lap, propping his elbows on it to rest his head on his palms. “Taehyung and Jimin.”

“Oh? Tell me about them,” you asked. “Small talk is always a good way to warm up to someone.”

“I mean, Taehyung-ssi is weird, and Jimin tries to act like a parent,” Jungkook went on, wracking his brain surely to distract himself. “They’re both kind of idiots at times. And major perverts, mainly Jimin.”

“Are they used to you bringing hookups here?” you grinned.

You noticed he was still flustered, and you shook your head. “Jungkook-ah, don’t be so nervous around me. Whatever happened to the cocky boy in the club? I want you to be comfortable, today’s going to be about having fun. And this isn’t going to work if you’re so tense around me. There’s no reason you should be so shy around me. After all, I even have a picture of you. And you haven’t even found out what I’m going to do to you tonight.”

“Yeah… You’re right,” Jungkook said slowly, gulping. Your eyes stayed trained on how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “I just… my mind wandered.”

“I can tell,” you licked your lips. “After all, there must be  _some_  reason you have that pillow on your lap.”

His cheeks burned, but he didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t think you noticed,” Jungkook bashfully admitted.

You smirked deviously. “How can I keep my eyes off you when you’re a walking sex god, Jungkook? I’d be a fool to even take my eyes off of your attractive physique. And after what happened the last time, I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

Jungkook’s cheeks were red, but he couldn’t help but grin at the thought. “Yeah, me neither.”

“Tell me, was that what you were thinking about when I called you? And when I finally showed up at your door?” you questioned. “Is that why you’re more nervous than usual around me, because you know I can tell you’re thinking of such lewd, dirty things? And you didn’t want me to see the bulge in your jeans?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jungkook confessed. “I-I didn’t want to seem… I don’t know, eager.”

Your brows jumped at that. “But Jungkook, I love when you’re eager. It makes me more excited to get on top of you and to see you quiver at my touch. I love seeing you follow my every command, fucking yourself right in front of me. It turns me on at just the thought.”

You saw Jungkook squirm in his seat, biting his lips. One of the things you picked up through your sexual encounters was to be especially specific about what you like and don’t like and to let people know exactly what they could do to make the experience better. After all, how is it going to be enjoyable if no one communicates?

“Are you getting turned on by this, Kookie-ah?” you questioned.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jungkook confessed.

“Then take off that pillow so that I can get some idea of how excited you are,” you suggested.

Jungkook was hesitant at first but ended up throwing the pillow across the room. You saw how his erection strained against his jeans, the outline showing even through the denim. You licked your lips at the sight.

“Go to your room and be stripped down completely by the time I meet you there. I don’t want you to wear a single piece of clothing,” you ordered. “And be a good boy and don’t touch yourself.”

Jungkook’s muscles stiffened, and you saw as he practically leaped out of the couch and rushed into a room, which you suspected to be his bedroom. You found yourself getting exciting, your heartbeat going faster and your blood pumping a bit more through your veins. Your eyes were getting wide with excitement, and you clutched the bag with the goodies inside. After about five minutes you finally went into the bedroom, a devilish glint in your eye.

Jungkook was laying flat on his bed, completely naked, with his cock fully erect and pink.  His hands were clutching the sheets, fingers curling around the fabric of the white bedspread.

“I think you’ll like what I have in store for you, Kookie-ah,” you cooed. “I brought you a present.”

“What is it?” Jungkook asked, eyes trained on the bag, chest already heaving as his breathing quickened.

“Prep yourself and I’ll show you,” you teased. “Slowly, Jungkook. Tease yourself how you’d want me to tease you.”

Jungkook does as he’s told, and your hungry eyes ravish on how his hand creeps up and down his dick, thumb swiping over the tip each time it reached the top, only to go back to the base. After a few pumps, Jungkook lets out a low hiss, letting his head lean back on the headboard.

“Sit up a bit,” you request. “Close your eyes too. And don’t open them until I say so.”

Jungkook scoots up where his head is resting on top of the headboard, and he leans back, closing his eyes. His hands stop, and you glower.

“Did I tell you to stop jacking off?” you say slowly. Jungkook quickly starts touching himself again in fear of missing out on his prize, and you grinned deviously. “That’s better.”

You pull out a blindfold from your bag. “Keep your eyes closed, I’m just going to put this on you, okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbles. You walk forward, placing your hand on the back of his head and lifting it from the headboard, noting how soft his hair was. You slipped the blindfold over his already closed eyes and stepped back.

“You can open your eyes now, but can you see anything?”

“No.”

“Great,” you whispered. “Now, stop jacking off, and just be patient.”

His hand stills and he slips it from his quivering member, letting his hand reside by his side. He was highly alert, and you noted how tense he was, waiting anxiously for whatever you had in store.

You reached into your bag, pulling out a purple cock ring, the kind that could vibrate. You grinned to yourself, taking his cock in your hand. Jungkook hissed, practically bucking his hips into your grasp from the unexpected feeling. You put on the cock ring, sinking it down to the base.

“W-What is this?” Jungkook asked. You noted how sweaty he was at the moment, his hair sticking to his forehead, and beads forming along his chest.

“A cock ring,” you smiled. “You’ll love it, trust me. Now, be good and start jacking off like the dirty little boy I know you are.”

His hand crept back up, and he started pumping himself, trusting your words.

“Faster,” you commanded.

He did so faster, his hand flying up and down his erection, precum being spread from the red head to the purple cock ring. You licked your lips at the sight, noting how he’d buck his hips into his own hand, biting his head back and throwing his head back, the blindfold staying firmly over his eyes. He started panting, his chest rising and falling, and you saw how he craved for release, but the cock ring wasn’t letting him.

“Look at you,” you smiled, your voice sultry and your heart practically trying to leap out of your rib cage. “Fucking yourself against your hand. Tell me, do you wish it was me?”

“Y-Yes,” Jungkook gasped aloud, using his other hand to grip his balls, rolling them in his palm.

“What part of me?” you questioned. “My hand? My mouth? What?”

“ _Your pussy_ ,” Jungkook whispered. “I wish it was your pussy.”

“Really?” you asked, your mind wandering back to the first- the  _actual_ , first time you were together. But no, you couldn’t let your mind wander to those days. “Tell me exactly what you’d do if it was my pussy instead of your dirty, dirty fingers.”

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Jungkook’s pace quickened at the thought. “I’d  _fuck_  you so hard, I’d buck myself balls deep into you, and let you ride me. You’d be dripping, you’d be so wet that I’d slip in and out of you. I’d fuck your cunt as though there was no tomorrow. You’d be so  _tight_  around me.”

You were surprised with how much he confessed and got excited at the thought. “Do you think of that a lot, Kookie? About me putting your filthy dick in my cunt, of letting you fuck me until I see stars?”

“It’s all I could th-think about,” Jungkook moaned, his hips practically flying off the bed as he kept fucking his hand, lewd sounds coming from the action.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, maybe I should give you a little something extra,” you cooed, stepping forward. “Stop fucking yourself for just a moment. You won’t be able to cum anyway, not with that cock ring around your dick.”

Jungkook whined but did as he was told, placing his hand by his side to curl into the sheets.

You reached over, pressing the button on the cock ring, and letting it vibrate around his base. Jungkook’s jaw fell, and he threw his head back, letting out a hiss between gritted teeth. “ _F-F-Fuck!_ ” he moaned out.

“Now, continue where you left off,” you murmured. He wasted no time, and he let out louder moans, his hand gripping his vibrating cock.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” he moaned out.

You hummed. “I’d bet you’ve never used this before, now have you?”

“N-No,” Jungkook confessed.

“How does it feel?” you asked.

“S-So good,” he admitted. “It feels- fuck, it feels so fucking  _good_.”

“I had a lot of fun with that picture, Kookie,” you whispered to him. “Would you do me a favor and let me take a video? Seeing your hand around your vibrating cock, and blindfolded,  _fuck_. I thought the picture was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, but you never fail to surprise me.”

“Anything,” Jungkook panted. “Take the video, do whatever you want.  _P-Please_.”

“Good boy,” you grinned. “I want you to say such vulgar things. I want you to say how it feels, how you wish it was me, and every dirty fantasy you can come up with.”

You slipped out the phone, putting it on camera and immediately filming. You didn’t want to say anything while you were recording, not wanting to ruin the film with your annoying voice, which would surely turn you off from how it sounds on film.

“Fuck. It feels so good,” Jungkook moaned out. “I wish you could sit on me, just sit on my vibrating cock so that I could pound into you. I want to make you feel good, I want to make your toes curl. I want to taste you.  _Fuck_ , I’m sure I could smell your arousal through your skirt when you came here earlier. Are you turned on? I want to turn you on. I want you dripping and I want to taste you, to lap up your juices. I want to lick you dry.”

You licked your lips, imagining him doing those dirty things to you. You wanted that too.

“I want to rub your clit in the way that makes your eyes roll in the back of your head. I want to feel you cum on my cock and I want to keep going until you’re begging me to not make you cum anymore. I want to both dominate and submit to you. I want to hold your hands behind your back as I fuck you into the mattress, and I want to stuff your soaked panties in your mouth so that you can’t boss me around anymore. But I also want you to whisper vulgar things in my ear and tease me, to make my cock twitch and to make me feel rewarded. Fuck, I want to do so many dirty things to you, you have no idea.”

You smiled at that, looking at how his hands kept toying with himself, his vibrating cock turning red. You ended the video and purred at Jungkook. “How badly do you want to cum, Kookie?”

“So badly,” he gasped aloud. “ _Please_ , let me cum.”

You stepped forward, swatting his hands away and pulling the cock ring off of him, gripping his dick and sliding your hand up and down at a fast pace. You couldn’t resist, and Jungkook gasped aloud, sputtering nonsense as he moaned.

“Cum, Kookie,” you ordered. Your other hand found it’s way to the back of his locks, fingers curling around his locks and tugging his head back, pulling at his hair and seeing his head be thrown and tilted back, neck exposed to you. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down the column of his throat, and he let out shaky groans at the sensation, letting you mix the pain with the pleasure.“I want you to cum all over yourself like the dirty boy I know you are. I need your cum, and I want you to eat every single drop. Can you do that for me, baby? Cum like the dirty boy I know you are.”

At that, Jungkook’s legs shook, and he bucked wildly into your hips, cum shooting from his cock to land on him from the angle you pointed it at. Some dripped over your hand as well, but you paid no mind, your eyes trained on the boy. Cum was dripping over his chest, and some even on his face, landing on his lips or cheek. He was panting, his lips parted open and sweat dribbling down his form. He was sitting up, hands gripping the sheets, his knuckles white.

You smiled, getting some of the cum on your fingers off and wiping some from his chest, putting them in his mouth. “Taste yourself. Suck.”

He does as he’s told, wrapping his velvety lips around your fingers and lapping up the juices with his tongue. Each time he finished you would get more from the areas he left behind, repeating the process as a way to clean him of the mess he made.

“You made such a mess, Kookie. It’s only fair you clean it up. You’re so  _filthy_. Look at you, eating your own cum. You’re so, so dirty.”

He hummed in response, and you looked down at how his cock seemed to soften at last.

“Did you enjoy that?” you questioned.

“That’s the hardest I’ve ever orgasmed. And I thought last time was, but… holy  _shit_ ,” Jungkook gasped out loud.

“The cock ring helps,” you mention. “I’ll let you keep it. Think of me next time you use it.”

He smiles softly at your teasing, and you slip the blindfold off of him, letting his gaze meet yours. It wasn’t like last time, where every single time he looked at you with lust and hooded eyes, a dark gaze that bored into your own. It was off, how he stared at you this time.

And it scared you.

“I should… I should get going,” you murmur, feeling a bit of your dominant facade already starting to crumble. You couldn’t order him around, not when he was giving you that unknowing, puppy stare. You slip off the bed, already starting to grab for your things.

“Wait!” Jungkook protests and you stop, turning to him.

“What is it, Jungkook?” you ask.

“Let me treat you,” Jungkook asks, making your eyes widen. “I-I mean, taste you. I can… I can smell your arousal from over here, and it…  _fuck_. Can I please taste you?”

This was different. You had just gotten him to have a mind blowing orgasm, now he wanted to taste your arousal? This wasn’t smart, even you knew that.

But when he was staring at you like that, it wasn’t like you could say no.

“Fine,” you say. “But no hands. No touching. No pulling me in by my thighs, no fingering, none of that. I’m just giving you the privilege to taste me, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Jungkook said, clearly elated and surprised that you agreed.

“Lay down on the bed,” you ordered. You needed to take control of the situation. You weren’t letting it slip through your fingers, even if he was looking at you with a dreamy gaze. You weren’t letting it happen again, not when you finally had exactly what you wanted.

He laid down on the bed, and you reached under your skirt, slipping your panties down and letting it fall to the floor, chucking them off your ankles as you did so. You climbed up on Jungkook’s body, trying to look him in the eye to assure yourself that you had control, and to assert dominance. Eventually, you were hovering over his face, and you lowered yourself to sit on him.

You bit your lip, a small gasp letting out as his tongue flicked against the small nub.

“Keep going,” you ordered.

He did as he was told, and started twirling his tongue around your clit, just like how his tongue circled around your fingers when he ate his own cum.

“ _So wet_ ,” Jungkook mumbled against your clit, his lips starting to suck on it, causing you to gasp. “You’re dripping.”

“Don’t you see what you do to me Kookie?” you murmured, closing your eyes as he started sucking and licking a bit more, his tongue running along your folds, and he started tongue-fucking you, putting his tongue in and out of you. “Seeing you like that, following my every command like the good boy you are, gripping your cock, and seeing you cum all over yourself as though you were some cam boy…  _fuck_ , it’s so hot.”

He hummed against you, lapping at your juices a bit more. Your legs quivered, and you couldn’t help but start to grind your hips against him, moving up and down his face. He groaned against you, and you gasped as he rolled your nub between his teeth, careful not to bite down, but enough where you felt the oddly titillating sensations. Your hand wove into his locks, tugging at them like you did last time.

“Do you like when I pull your hair?” you ask. “Do you like the pain? Are you a masochist?”

He hums against you, sending vibrations throughout your core as a way to answer ‘yes’ to your question.

“So kinky,” you purred, pulling his hair a bit harsher, but nothing serious. You started grinding your hips harder as he kept flicking and licking at your clit. Fuck, you wanted him to take all of it. You didn’t care if he could breathe with you sitting on his face, you wanted to reach your release, and his lips were like magic against your heat. “You’re so  _dirty_. Tell me, did you jack off the day after we had fun in the bathroom?”

“No,” he gasps beneath you.

“Oh? Are you lying?” you questioned.

“No, I jacked off an hour after,” Jungkook confessed, returning to lick furiously against your clit.

“ _Oh_ ,” you gasped aloud, closing your eyes and tilting your head back, gnawing on your lip. “You never fail to surprise me, Kookie.”

He starts licking a bit quicker, and you find yourself grinding down on him, moving your hips against his face until he’s simply laying his tongue flat against your clit and you ride his face. You try to reach your orgasm, and you’re tugging harder at his hair, riding his face to reach your orgasm. It was building up, and the familiar pressure in your stomach was building up, and you reached it, the pleasure reaching it’s high and leaving you breathless and shaking.

You climbed off of him, collapsing to the bed to catch your breath. Your chest was heaving, and you were sweating. Jungkook looked breathless as well, and he sat up, staring down at you. His face was coated in your rousal, your juices dripping down his lips, cheeks, and chin, sticking to him. His hair was a tousled mess, and his lips were pink and swollen.

You sat up as well, running your hands through your hair. “You’re… You’re good,” you heaved, not finding the strength to call him 'good boy’ or Kookie, and instead simply complimenting him. You couldn’t be dominant, not for those few seconds at least. “Thanks.”

It was weird. You had deliberately avoided kissing Jungkook when you were in the bathroom. Sex and playing were one thing, but kissing was different. Jungkook had used it against you years ago to lull you into the state of sleeping with him, to hurt you. You weren’t going to let the same mistake happen twice.

But something felt eerily different than from the first time. This time his lips were landing on yours, but they weren’t hungry. He wasn’t lust driven, and you could taste your arousal on his tongue, and perhaps a bit of his own from earlier. Something was by far different. From the way his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted your chin up, to the way your eyes closed as well. It was completely different from the first time. The first time he had something to hide: his intentions. But this time it was as though it was quite the opposite.

And my God, it scared the hell out of you.

You pulled back, heart leaping out of your chest. What was happening? He kissed you, you were sure, and you seemed to have already forgotten if you kissed back. It was for two seconds, and yet it seemed to spin the room around you already.

There it was again, the puppy gaze.

“I should go,” you hastily said, picking up your discarded panties and putting them back on, despite how disgusting and uncomfortable they felt. You grabbed your purse and phone and left without another word. You weren’t going to give him the liberty of kicking you out like last time.

And you ran out, not leaving a trace of you ever being there. Other than the toys, of course, which you were sure he’d be using later on.

Whatever the hell happened back there, you had no idea. You wouldn’t tell Wendy or Yeri. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, you knew that.

But you had no idea if you’d get hurt or not after this.


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn’t get over it.

You couldn’t help but think back to the kiss. About his puppy eyes and how soft his lips were on yours. Sure, he kissed you before, but that was to twist your feelings and mindset for his personal benefit. It wasn’t like he could do that this time. Oh, what were you saying? Clearly, he was if you were this obsessed with the kiss.

For God’s sake, he had his penis in you! You put a fucking buzzing cock ring on the boy! Why was this a big deal to you? People kiss all the time during sex, what’s this?

But this was after. This was different.

And here you were, laying down in your bed, practically immobile and drained even a week after everything happened. You couldn’t get your mind off of it, and sure enough, Yeri had come in to talk to you about it.

“Hey, Y/N?” Yeri knocked softly on your door, creaking the door open to see you. You were laying on your stomach, face down in the pillows. “I know you aren’t feeling well, but you’re coming with us to the bar.”

“What for?” you mumbled into the sheets. “I’m not in the mood for a hookup, Yeri.”

“Bullshit,” Yeri piped. “Look, even Wendy agreed you’ve been acting like, uber depressed lately. And I think I have an idea why. Jungkook.”

You lifted your head, quirking a brow at her.“Jungkook? What about him?” Surely she didn’t know about the fact you participated in more shenanigans with him, did she?

Yeri nodded. “Yes, Jungkook. You’re probably dwelling over that moment in the bathroom with him, and how it ties up with your past. And he’s probably making you feel really crummy, at least the fact that he reappeared in your life. Maybe you’re upset he didn’t recognize you after the shitty thing you did, or you’re depressed because recurring feelings are popping up again. But I have this itching feeling he’s the reason you’re upset.”

You sighed a breath of relief, thankful she didn’t find out about what happened a week earlier. You had removed her and Wendy’s fingerprints from your phone, feeling guilty, but if either found out about this, it wouldn’t be pretty. Wendy would scold you, and even now Yeri was starting to see Jungkook as more of bad news rather than a thrill.

“I mean, if he’s making you feel that way, it’s probably best you aren’t seeing him,” Yeri says. “I don’t think people like that really change.”

“You could be wrong,” you murmured, burying your face back in a pillow. “People change.”

“You’re forgetting that you’re not the only one he hurt,” Yeri pointed out. “He also hurt me all those years ago, back when I was only 15. Before you even came along.”

You were silent at that.

Yeri sighed. “Look, I know I encourage you to do a lot of really, really stupid things. And it’s completely weird for me to agree with Wendy on something for once, but I’ve got this itching feeling when it comes to that boy. We haven’t seen him in years, and he honestly seems like he’s still trouble waiting to happen. I’ve been thinking a lot, and I’m worried, y'know? What if he finds out? What if you get hurt? I don’t want you to get hurt, and you’re already moping around after, what, three weeks? I just want your well-being, Y/N. You’re an adult, but I honestly do think Wendy’s right about this one. Some things are best left in the past.”

Great, so now even Yeri was getting onto you.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been… off I guess. I’ve  had a lot of things on my mind lately. I probably need something to blow off some steam.”

You’d at least tell her that.

Yeri grinned. “Good. Now, like I said, get dressed and ready and we’re going to the bar. You need a good fuck to get your mind off of that greasy fuck boy from years ago. I swear though, next time I see him I’ll kick his balls so hard they’ll retract into his anus.”

You rolled your eyes. “Gee, way to be vulgar.”

Yeri scoffed. “You made a boy masturbate in front of a mirror, all of the sudden you’re worried about me getting vulgar! C'mon, clean your ass up, shave your legs, and let’s go get laid!”

Maybe she was right. A new hookup, and maybe your mind would finally be off Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

Jungkook’s stomach was doing somersaults there in the bar, and he downed shot after shot.

Jimin put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, rubbing it in comfort and concern. “Woah, dude, take it easy. What’s with you today?”

“Yeah, by this time you’ve got some girl sucking you so hard your hairline recedes. What’s the jig?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin’s nose wrinkles up in distaste. “Don’t say ‘jig’ ever again.”

“So  _that’s_  the thing in that sentence you have a problem with?”

“Well the other thing is physically impossible,” Jimin rolled his eyes. “But I mean, not that it’s a  _bad_  thing if it were possible…”

Taehyung shook his head in disbelief, turning back to Jungkook. “But seriously, man, I haven’t seen you this drunk since that one time you were being scouted by cougars. I thought you came here with us to get laid?”

“I won’t be in the mood sober,” Jungkook grumbled. “Just one more shot and-”

“One more shot and you’ll throw up right here,” Jimin interrupted. “If you want to get some, go get some, but I’m not letting you drink yourself to death. You’ve been depressed for a week, shouldn’t some new girl help drag you out of the dumps?”

“Yeah, you’re usually in such a hype to get pussy,” Taehyung snickers. “Say, are you drunk enough to finally tell us what has you so down?”

Jungkook simply sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to the memory. “I fucked up. Really bad with this one girl. And I think I actually like her.”

His comrades’ brows jumped, and they exchanged curious glances. Jeon Jungkook, having feelings? Unheard of! Sure, he’s fucked up, but he never cared. He did that shit on purpose? But regret? A girl who he likes? This was new.

“When was this?” Jimin asked.

“A week ago,” the younger boy mumbled in response.

“Woah woah woah, you’re hung up on some girl from a week ago?” Taehyung’s eyes widened. “Who are you and what did you do with our Jungkook?” He started shaking Jungkook, who in response drunkenly swatted his hands away.

“Okay, so care to tell us exactly how this all happened?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook shook his head. “Well, I think she just saw me as some sort of sex friend, or just someone to play with. But I think she realized I was starting to have feelings and just… God, she bolted.”

Taehyung snickered. “My my, how the turntables.”

Jimin laughed. “I think the expression is 'how the tables have turned’.”

“Whatever.” Taehyung waved his hand, as though to dismiss his mistake. “Well, what’re you going to do kid?”

“What can I do?” Jungkook asked.

“You can either find a new chick,” Jimin started. “or find this girl and tell her. When in doubt, ask her out. It’s simple.”

“I’ve never really… asked a girl out before,” Jungkook admitted.

Taehyung laughed loudly, slapping his knee. “You’re joking! You’ve been sticking your dick in girls since you were like a fetus, and now you’re telling me you’ve never asked a girl out?”

“I mean, I never had an interest in someone that way, what would’ve been the point?” Jungkook let out an exasperated sigh. “I just… I don’t know.”

Jimin patted his friend on the back. “Well, there’s a first time for everything. If you have feelings for her more than just sexually, clearly she’s important to you. So I’d say go get her.”

Taehyung let out a low whistle, and took a sip of his cold beer, eyeing the people who just came in. “Woo! Would you get a look at that one? Look at her ass, man!”

Jimin rolled his eyes and turned to Jungkook. “Kid, do you want to steal the chick before Taehyung can embarrass himself anymore?”

Jungkook didn’t even bother looking at Taehyung’s soon-to-be victim. “I’ll pass right now.”

“Suit yourself!” Taehyung piped, grinning. “I’m moving in.”

Taehyung slipped away from the two, and Jimin was left staring at the boy.

“Look, maybe you do need to figure out if you seriously like this girl. If you try someone else and it just feels so wrong, well, then you’ll know you’re in deep,” Jimin said. “And by then, you’re screwed. But I mean, you should tell her. I mean, how long have you known this girl?”

“Three weeks,” Jungkook sighed.

Jimin’s brows jumped. “She must have the tits of a goddess if she has you this whipped in three weeks. What’s her name?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, and he thought. “I… uh… I don’t know.”

“You’re hopeless, kid!” Jimin exclaimed. “Alright, maybe it’s the sex that’s got you so whipped. Take the girl out to dinner or like, get to know her before you start thinking you like her for more than her body because so far it sounds like the most you know is that she’s great at sex.”

“Yeah… Maybe you’re right,” Jungkook mumbled, looking up at Jimin. “Thanks, hyung, I guess I’ll try tonight.”

“Go ahead!” Jimin said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a spare condom, slipping it into Jungkook’s back pocket before slapping his ass. “There’s plenty of beautiful women here. Take your pick.”

* * *

“Y/N, are you alright?” Wendy asked, quirking a brow. “You seem… out of it.”

“Hm?” You looked up from your drink, which you had been absent-mindedly stirring your straw in, watching the liquid spin and spin as though to put you in a trance. “Oh, sorry.”

“Hey, don’t look now, but a guy’s approaching,” Yeri whispers. “He’s got his eye on you!”

Wendy snuck a sneaky glance, smirking. “While I usually don’t condone this, I have to say, he’s cute. Seems like an ass guy, though.”

“He’s an ass?” Yeri’s brows jumped.

“No, he’s got his eyes  _on_  her ass.”

“Oh,” you breathed, parting your painted lips. “Well, we’ll see what happens, I suppose.”

You saw the boy approach, and he snuck forward, giving you a devious grin, and smiled at the other girls politely. You had to admit, he was cute.  _Too_  cute.  His smile was devilish, and his eyes glinted with nothing more than pure lust and mischievousness.

“What are such lovely ladies such as you doing here?” the boy asked. “And why aren’t you already swept off your feet, might I ask?”

Yeri giggled in a girlish manner, and Wendy simply rolled her eyes. Yeri nudged you softly, and you pulled up your facade, putting on your confident act and giving him a seductive smirk. It’s crazy how confidence can simply turn the sex appeal on and off like a switch.

“Oh, you know, just looking for a little fun,” you mentioned aloud, trying not to laugh as Yeri offered 'encouragement’ by wildly nodding her head, grinning, and throwing you thumbs up. There was no way you’d be able to turn this guy down, especially when they both were so keen on getting you laid. “But there doesn’t seem to be much here worth our while, I suppose.”

“Maybe you haven’t been looking in the right places,” the boy grinned, eyeing you. He offered his hand, and you shook it. You noticed he was polite enough to shake the others’ hands as well, though he didn’t let his eyes trail over them like he did with you. This guy was oozing with sex appeal, you could tell.

“Well, what places would you suggest?” you ask, pulling up a cocky grin and getting in a certain stance, pulling your weight on one leg and holding up your drink, flipping your hair to stare up at him.

The boy grinned. “I could show you if you’d like.”

Yeri was practically squealing, and Wendy gave you a wink, taking Yeri’s arm and slinking away from you two. Yeri kept cheering you on as they walked away, and you tried your hardest not to laugh.

But now you were left alone with someone who wanted to get in your pants.

But you shrugged that thought away. You needed stress relief. Perhaps you’d dominate and use him, just like you did to all the others. They knew what they would get, and that’d be the end of it.

“Might I ask what your name is, sir?” you ask politely, taking a sip of your drink.

“Kim Taehyung,” the man smiled. “But really, we shouldn’t be so formal. Call me Tae.”

“Your name rings a bell,” you murmur, sure that you’ve heard it somewhere. “Have we met before?”

“If we had, I assure you I would’ve approached you sooner,” Taehyung laughs.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol in your system that you couldn’t quite place how his name was familiar to you, but you simply dismissed it.

“So, might I know what your name is?” Tae quirks a brow.

You shrug. “You just need to call me baby for tonight.”

His brows jump, and he smiles widely. “I like you.”

“Clearly,” you wink. “Say, I think I left something in my car, but I’d rather not walk there in the dark alone. It’s dangerous out. Care to walk with me?”

His grin only grew wider with each word that tumbled from your ruby lips. “And you trust a stranger so easily?”

“Stranger?” you scoffed, rolling your eyes and batting your heavily coated lashes. “We can fix that.”

He licked his lips, his eyes glazing over your body. Biting his lips and combing his hands through his hair, he said in a husky voice, “We most certainly can.”

You giggled, winking at him as he curled his arm around your waist, and you led him out to your car.

* * *

Jimin whistled, finally turning back around to face forward in his seat, nudging Jungkook. “Tae actually got some, can you believe it? And the girl was  _hot_.”

“Good for him, it’s been a while since he’s gotten laid,” Jungkook said.

“Now it’s time for you to go ahead and get some,” Jimin teased. “Look, you see that girl over there? The one who’s alone? C'mon, she’s not bad, go get her.”

Jungkook looked up at the girl in question, feeling his heart sink. Jimin was probably like. Perhaps the only reason he even suspected he liked you- that he  _craved_  for you- was because you were something he hadn’t experienced before. But maybe he needed something to remind him once again of what he  _really_  liked.

Jungkook slipped out of the chair, taking steps towards the girl in question, and plastering a cocky smirk that resembled your own.

* * *

“Tae, you’re so good,” you murmur, closing your eyes and letting your head rest on the window. You and Taehyung were in the back of your car, with his head between your legs, and you lying down on the seats. Your fingers curled into his soft locks, but the pleasure between your legs was hardly noticeable, and you couldn’t help but have your mind wander to how another certain person did it.

Taehyung’s long fingers pumped through you, the slender digits coated in your arousal after he thoroughly ravished you with his tongue. Honestly, though, if he hadn’t already gone in with tongue, you would probably be drier than the desert.

Still, you had forced yourself to at least try. Perhaps you were denying a few things, running from your problems, trying to replace something, but you convinced yourself Taehyung would do.

Taehyung hummed, lapping at your folds, letting his nose rub up against your clit. You pulled slightly at his hair, feeling a but too uncomfortable to actually dominate him in a way you wanted to see him writhe in pain and pleasure. You kept your kinky side to a minimum, to say the least, but you still weren’t letting him take the lead.

“You treat me so nicely, Tae,” you mumble. “Suck my clit a bit harsher, please.”

He did as he was told, and it helped a bit. You wished he wouldn’t use his fingers to pump into you like that, especially since he wasn’t even curling his fingers to hit your g-spot. God, he was hot, what was wrong with you?

“Curl your fingers a bit,” you gasped out, letting out a fake mewl. “Be good for me.”

He hummed in approval, curling his fingers. He missed.

Fuck, this wasn’t working.

You pulled his fingers back, pulling his head away from between your legs and swatting the hand that stuck your thigh against the cushion of the seat.

“Let me treat you a bit, baby,” you purred. “You did well.”

Taehyung might’ve noticed the fact you weren’t exactly impressed with his head skills, but he showed no signs of it. Instead, he grinned, excited for whatever you had in store for him.

Unfortunately, in your mind, he wasn’t so deserving where he’d get a blowjob. But you figured something else would be able to suffice. He sat up in the seat, and you unbuckled his belt, loosening it and tugging his jeans down to around his knees. Straddling him, you grinded down on him, bucking your hips against his in slow rotations. You could feel the way his erection, restrained by his boxers, pressed against your clit, and you rubbed yourself against him a bit harsher.

Taehyung bit on his lip, staring up at you. You admired the way your lipstick had smeared against his lips when the two of you were gasping for breath and climbing into the back of the car, feverish and sloppy kisses, accompanied with the large hands that seemed to grope at your ass.

“Mm, baby, just like that,” Taehyung groaned. “Please.”

“I don’t know,” you panted, a breathy smile on your face as you kept trying to stop yourself from imagining other things and focus on the present. “Do you deserve it?”

“I hope I do,” he mumbled, and his lips crept down to kiss your collarbone, his hands dancing to hold your hips.

You swatted his hand away and tried to move his lips from attaching to your neck. “No marks,” you requested. “And no touching.” You didn’t want him to maneuver how you were grinding down on him. Hell no.

Taehyung groaned a bit at the last part, but submitted to you easily, closing his eyes and biting his lip as you rocked against him. His erection kept poking teasingly at your clothed entrance, and you admired how he seemed so turned on by you grinding down on the tent in his pants.

“Are you going to cum like this?” you asked him in a hushed tone. “In your boxers, like some horny teenager?”

He laughed. “Only if you keep going like that, baby.”

Man, this guy really wasn’t doing it for you.

And you started to let your mind wander, and imagined Jungkook being the one this would happen to. You imagined grinding down on him, swatting his pesky hands away and teasing him. How he’d groan and be drenched in sweat, biting his lips and whining about how good you felt on him. You’d whisper vulgar things in his ear, admiring how pink his cheeks would get. You’d have him on your knees begging you to touch him, you’d have him withering under you, you’d tug on his hair and make him cry out in bliss.

Fuck, the thought turned you on. Of how you’d torture him with slow rotations of your hips, and how he’d try to buck his hips up into yours, and he’d be such a good boy. You’d reward him for making your toes curl. Your mind wandered to how he gave you head when you were riding his face vigorously and he helplessly lapped up your juices.

You were getting so turned on at the thought, you started grinding down at a more frantic pace against Tae’s crotch, letting small mewls (the first this night you didn’t fake) escape your lips. Your hands crept up to latch onto Taehyung’s broad shoulders, and you noticed the deep groans he’d grunt.

“Good boy,” you muttered under your breath. “That’s a good boy.”

It was weird, using Tae’s crotch to get yourself off, fantasizing that it was Jungkook in his place. Your nails dug into the fabric of his shirt, and you felt the pressure build up in your lower stomach, and your humps were starting to get sloppy.

Taehyung must’ve gotten the point that you were getting close and tired, and based on the way his dick kept twitching against your now soaking panties, he was getting close. His erection pressed against your clothed core, demanding the attention you were so generously giving him.

At this point you bit down harshly on your lip, slapping your hand over it. The last thing you’d want would be to moan out another man’s name while sleeping with a different one. That’d be a nightmare.

Taehyung reached up and pulled at your ass, nails digging into the soft flesh, grinding himself up into you to get you to your high and help you along. His service was helping greatly, and you thought of so many dirty fantasies as well as memories.

Without warning, Taehyung’s muffled moans finally came out of the dark, ringing throughout the car as he came. His lips parted, and he tilted his head back, and you felt his dick twitch, and a wet patch appear on his boxers. He didn’t stop grinding against you, though, and kept going until eventually you were giving out a quiet moan of pleasure, reaching your high.

Both of you were panting, red in the face and sweaty. Taehyung gave you a breathy smile.

“Well, this was fun, stranger,” he grinned. “That’s a first.”

“Glad to give you a new experience,” you laughed. “Did it live up to your expectations?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but it got the job done,” the boy chuckled. “And you?”

Oh, sure, only because you started fantasizing about the boy who was driving you mad somehow. You only hummed in response.

“I’ve got to drive my friends home,” you mumbled, climbing off of him and brushing your hair out of your face. “But this was fun.”

Taehyung nodded, pulling his pants back up and re-buckling his belt. An awkward silence hung between you two, and you let out a sigh of relief as you exchanged goodbyes and he climbed out of your vehicle. You texted your friends, telling them they could come to the car so you could head out.

* * *

“O-Oh! Ahh, fuck, J-Jungkook don’t stop! P-Please!” she begged, her hands pressed against the brick wall, her hair covering her face and her lipstick smeared across her face. Her hand reached back to tug at his jacket sleeve, and she bit down on her lip, crying out more. “Oh! F-fuck, your cock is so big, p-please, let me cum!”

Jungkook’s forehead was plastered with sweat and his bangs were sticking at odd angles. He was currently fucking a random girl behind the bar, pounding into her while she was trying to use the wall to support her balance.

“God, you’re fucking a stranger behind the bar,” Jungkook hissed, trying to push down the sickening feeling in his gut. His hand was wrapped in the girl’s hair, yanking her hair back so that her head was thrown back. He wracked the back of his mind for exactly what he did before he met you, and he was trying to convince himself this was the best fuck of his life. “You don’t deserve to cum, slut.”

“P-Please!” she cried out.

It took her five minutes of blowing him to even get him turned on, and that was when he started to imagine it as your mouth being around him instead. It didn’t feel the same. It didn’t feel as rewarding. It didn’t feel as thrilling. What was  _wrong_  with him?

He squeezed his eyes shut as the girl kept whining the same things over and over again. He opened his eyes to glare at her but was surprised to see your face there instead, lips parted to let riveting moans escape, and staring at him through your dark lashes. You gave him a cocky grin, throwing your head back and staring at him to bat your lashes.

“You fuck me so good, Kookie-ah,” you gasped aloud. “Such a good boy.”

“W-What?” Jungkook blinked in surprise, stopping his hips from snapping into yours.

And just like that, his imagination vanished to reveal the face of a confused woman, panting and surprised that he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. She looked slightly annoyed.

Jungkook’s face drained of color, and he stepped back. He was already getting turned off, and he was sure he’d start to soften within seconds already. “I-I can’t do this.”

“What?!” the girl yelped, her confused expression melting into one of fury. She spun around to face Jungkook, smoothening her skirt. “What the fuck do you mean, 'you can’t do this’? You were fucking me just fine five seconds ago!”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook apologized, eyes wide as he stepped back, already hitching his pants back up around his hips. “I really am, I just- fuck.”

He started running, trying to re-buckle his belt, and heard a shrill cry of “JUNGKOOK!” behind him.

Jimin was right; you had him whipped.

* * *

It was around midnight, and you still weren’t asleep. You were in a T-shirt and panties, all ready for bed, but wide awake. Your mind kept wandering, and you couldn’t help but curse to yourself. You were fucked. Who the hell fantasizes about others while doing sexual activities with someone else? Assholes, you were sure.

You laughed to yourself. Wendy and Yeri were right, you should’ve ended it at the bathroom. Look at you now.

Your phone buzzed on your nightstand table, and you plucked it up, looking at the caller ID. Your eyes widened, and you thought for a few seconds before answering. “Jungkook?” you asked, your tone questioning.

 _“H-Hi,”_  Jungkook greeted you.

“Why’re you calling at this time of night?”

 _“I… I couldn’t stop thinking about you,”_ Jungkook confessed.  _“And… about last time, when I-”_

“I’m going to stop you right there, Jungkook,” you interrupted. “It’s fine. I liked the kiss, I just… wasn’t expecting it. That’s all. Let’s not think too much about it, alright?”

He was silent on the other end of the line.  _“You liked it?”_

You felt your cheeks heat up, but you didn’t let Jungkook know that. “What can I say, Kookie? You’re good at a lot of things.”

 _“I-I actually have something to confess,”_  Jungkook stammered.

Your eyes widened, and you were deadly still. The last thing you wanted was for him to confess feelings for you. You didn’t know your own at the moment, this would spin everything out of control. It would make everything too real, and your revenge seemed to be getting too deep. That was the difference between you and him, he enjoyed hurting people, you enjoyed using people.

Then again, you were starting to second guess everything about him nowadays.

Was he still the same boy who seemed to flip your world upside down?

You dreaded the thought of him asking 'what are we’?

You didn’t want to be asked questions you didn’t know the answer to.

“What is it?” you asked, trying to sound disinterested.

_“I hooked up with someone.”_

Oh.

_“But… I stopped halfway, and I left. I couldn’t stop imagining she was you.”_

_Oh_.

Good to know you two were in the same boat and he was just as crazy as you were. But you wouldn’t let him know that.

“Tell me about it, Kookie,” you mumble, watching your own hand creep into the waistband of your panties. You were imagining it already, and you felt shameless. “This is so different from your usual self. You’re usually such a good boy for me, aren’t you Jungkook?”

 _“Yeah,”_  Jungkook said. _“I was screwing her behind some bar that I came two with my roommates, and I-I couldn’t help but imagine she was you.”_

“What were you doing?” you asked, your finger rubbing softly through your folds, getting lubricated quickly through your forming arousal. “I want to know exactly how you fucked her.”

 _“From behind,”_  Jungkook admitted, his breath starting to get raspy.  _“We were standing and she was leaning on the wall. She begged for me to let her cum, and I said she didn’t deserve it because she was fucking a stranger like a slut.”_

“And you imagined it was me?” you giggled.

 _“Y-Yeah,”_ Jungkook groaned slightly.  _“My imagination got the best of me, and I-I thought it was you for a second. That I was pulling on your hair, and you had that damn smile plastered on your face.”_

“Do you want to fuck me like that, Kookie-ah?” Your fingertips were now circling around your clit, twirling the nub in small circles and applying the right amount of pleasure that had your legs shake.

_“S-So much.”_

“Don’t you think it’s ironic that you and I had that run in in the bathroom, and I was a stranger?” You pointed out. “You’re a hypocrite for what you said to the girl, calling her a slut when you’re no better. I’d bet you’ve done much dirtier things than her. Surely she isn’t as filthy as you.”

 _“Y-Yeah,”_ Jungkook groaned.  _“Probably not, with all of the things I do for you.”_

“Are you touching yourself, Kookie?”

_“Y-Yes.”_

“Good,” you whispered, turning up the volume on your phone and lying it down on your pillow so that you could still hear each other. You plunged your fingers into your heat, trying to curl them up into your g-spot, and using your free hand to rub your clit instead. “I am too.”

 _“You are?”_ He let out a small gasp.  _“Fuck, I can’t help but imagine that. I’d bet you look so hot.”_

“You can touch yourself however you’d like, even though you don’t deserve it for being bad. But I’m not there to punish you properly, unfortunately.” You sighed to yourself in content. “Jungkook-ssi, where would you fuck me? In your bed? Against a wall? Hm?”

 _“I’d fuck you anywhere,”_  Jungkook says, his voice husky and deep.  _“I’d bend you over the countertop and let your tits press against the cold tile, I’d pound you into the wall so hard prints will be left there. I’d fuck you in the shower, in my bed, in corners where anyone could walk in. I’d fuck you on the balcony where anyone could see. You made me realize I have a thing for that now, somehow.”_

“Oh?” you hummed, feeling the pressure start to build. “What else have I awakened in you?”

_“I like submitting to you, and the blindfolds, and the exhibitionism, and the teasing, and the cock ring, most definitely.”_

“Have you been using it like a good boy?”

_“Too often I-I’d guess.”_

“Get it out now,” you say. You hear shuffling around on the other end.

 _“I have it,”_ Jungkook gasps aloud.

“Put it on your throbbing cock and turn it on,” you command. “Fuck yourself with the toy, just like you did when I was there.” You hear a slight buzzing and a hiss from the boy. You hastily reach over into the drawers of your own nightstand, and pull out a small bullet-shaped vibrator, turning it on and immediately pressing it down on your clit, letting out a hiss of pleasure as your high approaches faster.

 _“G-God,”_  Jungkook gasps.  _“You make me a mess.”_

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you are. I’ll punish you next time I play with you, I promise. And you’ll love it, like the dirty little boy you are, won’t you?”

 _“I’ll do anything you want,”_  Jungkook gasps out loud.

“You keep wanting to dominate me, and yet you submit so easily,” you muse, your high approaching very closely.

 _“God, you make me question so many things, I want to do everything to you and yet I’m not sure if I’ll ever do any of it,”_ Jungkook hisses.  _“God, I’m close, I want to fuck your tight cunt so badly. I want you to boss me around while it’s happening, calling me a dirty boy and-”_

 _“Jungkookie-ah, I want to tell you about the girl I hooked up wi-_ what the fuck!? _”_  a second voice exclaims, following the sound of a door opening quickly.

_“TAEHYUNG GET OUT!”_

Your face drained of color.

_Fuck._

_Taehyung_.

_So that’s where you heard the name before._

You never hung up faster in your life.


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook had texted you profusely after the incident, which you insisted was fine. Taehyung, on the other hand, teased the boy relentlessly, wondering if that was the girl that had driven the maknae crazy. Jungkook guiltily admitted it was, and Taehyung simply laughed and apologized that he interrupted, but went on to tell how he dry humped the hot chick at the bar in the back of the car.

Now it had been days since the incident, and it seems that Jimin and Taehyung had mutually decided to incessantly tease the boy about his crush on you. Jungkook walked into the kitchen around 9 PM, and Taehyung and Jimin were both simply talking.

When Taehyung saw Jungkook, he immediately made a motion with his hand, imitating the act of jacking off. He whined, throwing his head back and taking shallow gasps. “I want you to call me a dirty boy and-”

Jimin swatted him before he could continue, but was laughing so hard his face was turning red. “Don’t tease the boy! He’s had enough,” Jimin insisted, though his smile was so big his eyes looked like lines.

“You were laughing too!” Taehyung accused, giving a box-shaped smile.

Jungkook was seething, taking the ribbing from his friends without a word. He was pissed, though, since they still hadn’t gotten over the scene. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger, but he simply glared at Taehyung. He reached into their refrigerator, grabbing an apple and chomping down on it, letting the flavor sit on his tongue.

He’s been having a rough day so far. With Taehyung’s continuous ribbing and the frustration from the homework he had to finish before his next class, he was but an inch away from blowing up.

“Didn’t you fuck that bitch behind the bar or something, though?” Taehyung asked. “Jimin said you got some older chick, from the looks of it. So that means you’re not in love with this girl, right?”

“If you must know, I walked out on her,” Jungkook muttered, chewing on the bit of apple. “Didn’t feel right. Wasn’t doing it for me.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re joking! Dude, you’re getting monogamous all of the sudden? You know this bitch you’re hung up on is probably sleeping with ten other guys if her pussy’s that good.”

Jungkook’s nostrils flared, and he gritted his teeth. “I don’t think so, hyung.”

“But it’s probably true!” Taehyung exclaimed. “I mean, honestly, they’re all the same. She’s probably just using you, you know, and you’re becoming hung up on her. She might think of you as a fuck buddy at most, but who’s to say she isn’t having flings on the side? I mean, you’re like, head over heels, and she might not even give two shits. She could be fucking someone else right now, for all we know.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jungkook snapped, clenching his jaw.

Taehyung noticed the tone he used, and he narrowed his own eyes. “Don’t get an attitude, Kook. You know this shit happens. Hell, you’ve done it, so what’s the difference if a girl does it? I’m just telling you the truth. I mean, do you know anything about this girl? You don’t even know her name from what you told me. Did she agree to monogamy with you?”

Jungkook was silent at that.

Taehyung gave him a  _told you so_  look. “See? Bitches are the same, but it’s not like you can say anything about it. You weren’t better, and who gives a shit who’s sleeping with who? It’s all just a bit of fun. I’d say use her up as much as you can before she eventually gets bored of you.”

“Shut up,” Jungkook murmured, his tone dangerous and his eyes piercing into Taehyung’s.

Tae’s brows jumped, and he got the message that he had angered the maknae a bit more than necessary. Jimin wore a worried expression, and nervously chuckled, “Hey, guys, let’s not get to rough housing right now, alright? Tae, maybe you could’ve said that a bit better… But Jungkook, you know he has a point… you hardly know this girl. It’s unlikely she’s devoted to you.”

“You shut the fuck up too!” Jungkook snapped, slapping his hand against the countertop. “You don’t know anything, alright? She’s not just some bitch, and you can’t call her that, am I clear? You’ve never met her, and I hope you never do. But she isn’t some random slut.”

Taehyung’s face was stoic. “Jungkook. Calm down, buddy. It’s no big deal.”

And that’s what set him off. Jungkook squeezed the apple in his hand, the bite marks on the fruit pressing into the palm of his hand, and he threw it at Taehyung. The apple slapped against his face, hitting him squarely in the nose, and Jungkook regretted it immediately.

“Fuck!” Taehyung exclaimed, crumbling down to the floor, holding his nose with both of his hands. The apple had fallen to the floor, rolling to the side, and Jimin was worriedly freaking out, trying to examine Tae’s nose. Taehyung raised one hand from his nose to in front of his eyes, and blood was smeared against his long fingers.

“Shit,” Jungkook mumbled to himself, feeling awful already. He regretted it already, and now he had a shocked expression on his face. “Hyung, I’m sorry, I-”

“Just leave me fucking be,” Taehyung hissed, the words muffled slightly from him still holding his nose, the blood dripping down into spots on the tile floor. “You’ve done enough.”

Jimin glanced up apologetically at Jungkook, who’s expression was stone and stoic. “I… I think you ought to go so that we can all cool off. You understand, right Jungkook?”

Jungkook’s eyes met Taehyung’s icy stare, and he gulped. “Yeah… I understand.”

Jungkook left without a word, grabbing his phone and jacket, slipping on his shoes, and heading out. He didn’t know where to go, or what to do, but he was so full of pent up frustration and energy he knew he needed to let off some steam

And so he texted you.

> **JK:**  
>  r u free 2 meet up??

Your response is immediate.

> I’m eating Chinese takeout with my roomies, but I’m free. What’s the problem?

Jungkook let out a breath of relief.

> **JK:**  
>  I need to let off some steam. Care to help?

> Sure. But I don’t think I can go to your place anymore, and my roomies are here right now. How about we meet near a hotel?

> **JK:**  
>  Perfect

> Let me send you the location of where the hotel is. I’ll meet you there at 10 PM

Jungkook’s phone buzzed as you sent him the location of a popular love hotel. It pops up on his screen and isn’t far, plus it happens to be cheap. He knew he couldn’t take you to his place, especially since he fucked up with Taehyung. This would be a better solution, staying at a hotel.

His eyes flickered up to the time, and he noticed it was 9:30. He had time to meet you. But one thought kept flashing through his head.

_If you were willing to ditch your roommates for him, surely he was more than one of your many fucks._

He bit his lip in nervousness as he walked towards his car.

_Right?_

* * *

Jungkook’s chest seemed to swell as you walked into the lobby, a backpack swung on your side, and you were wearing a pretty sundress. Your eyes scanned the lobby, landing on the boy, who sat up from the chair and greeted you with a smile.

“Hey,” you greeted, giving him a slight smirk. “You feeling okay, Kookie? You surprised me with that text.”

“Hm?” His expression melted from elated to confused but was once again reminded of what happened but a few minutes earlier, and he frowned. “Bad day… I just need something to blow off steam and keep my mind off things.”

A smile tugged at your lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ve got your mind preoccupied. Just be a good boy and follow my commands. Tonight’s about you.” With those words, you winked flirtatiously at the boy.

Jungkook, on the other hand, could only focus on the jolt of electricity that jotted down his spine and down to his crotch, and he briefly worried his erection would find a way to poke through his jeans, which no one wanted to see. Except maybe you, since you seemed so kinky.

“I have our key,” Jungkook mentioned, taking the small plastic card from his pocket and dangling it before you. You simply glanced at it and nodded, and you two passed by to go to your room.

The elevator opened, and the two of you stepped inside, Jungkook pressing the button for the floor the third from the top. The two of you were in silence, watching the doors close shut, and you two were alone in the elevator. You carefully placed your backpack down on the floor.

Once the door closed, you closed in on Jungkook, grabbing at the collar of his shirt and smashing his lips against yours. His eyes widened, in shock since you literally ran away the last time the two of you kissed. But he melted into it, kissing the lush petals of your lips, your lips joined in a feverish, hot, and passionate battle with his.

Jungkook broke away, panting for air as you leaned against him, your back against his chest and your ass rubbing against his erection in tantalizing circles. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, and his breaths were heavy.

“I thought you didn’t like kissing,” he murmured. “You ran away last time.” As soon as the words escaped his lips, he regretted it, feeling your body slightly tense against his.

You shook your head. “I was just surprised that day. I like kissing you, Kookie. Besides, tonight’s about you.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but you simply looked up at him, reaching over to his face and guiding it towards yours, your back still flushed against his chest as his neck craned to press his lips firmer to yours. He forgot everything in that moment, closing his eyes, until he felt your hand grab his, guiding it past your heavenly breasts and down under the sundress you were wearing.

His fingers hiked your skirt up, pressing his nimble fingers to your heat, only to realize you weren’t wearing any underwear. Jungkook’s breath hitched, and you giggled in response, letting his eager fingers begin to press to your folds, feeling the wetness and warmth of your pussy. His fingers spun around your clit, rubbing it in tiny circles that had your knees slightly buckle and mewls escape your lips, only to be muffled by his own.

Your fingers crept up to his locks, slightly tugging them to pull him closer to you, and his fingers began diving into your heat, palm digging into your core.

And as quickly as you pulled him in you pushed him away, tugging his hand away from your heat and stepping away from him, smoothening your dress and fixing your hair quickly. Jungkook was about to make a whine of protest before the elevator doors opened and in stepped an elderly couple, who greeted you two with sweet smiles as they shuffled in. Jungkook’s face flushed with embarrassment with the realization that these two could’ve been caught, lips pressed together, and your legs spread wide open, his fingers plunged into your heat and dress hiked up for anyone to catch the view.

You smiled to the couple, exchanging greetings with them as they pressed the button for three floors above the one you were currently on, and you still had about five more floors to get to before you were finally in your hotel room.

Jungkook stopped breathing the moment you stood in front of him, back turned to him to speak with the elderly couple as you blocked his erection (though trapped in his jeans) from them, hiding him in the corner of the elevator, opposite from them. The reason he stopped breathing, however, is when you held your hands behind your back, creeping one up to palm his erection. He did whatever he could to restrain the hiss he was sure would slip past his gritted teeth, and he didn’t have to look at you to know you plastered some sort of wicked smile on your face.

“Ah, are you two visiting some friends on that floor?” you asked politely, using a sweet and soft voice to the couple. It was the same one you used to coax Jungkook gently, on those rare instances that ultimately convinced him to bend to your will.

“Oh yes, we’re staying here because it’s cheap, and our friends are visiting Korea for the first time,” the woman nodded, her smile gummy and the wrinkles on her face deepening with her cute smile.

Your hand was pressing harder against his erection, rubbing it in tantalizing circles that made his eyes wide as he tried to figure out a way to not seem so obvious or nervous in front of these elders.

“Oh? First time? Are they foreign?” you inquired.

The man laughed. “No. In fact, they’re from England. They’re friends I made back when I was a transfer student there, in my college days, and we’ve kept in touch through vacations there ever since.”

“England!” you exclaimed in delight. Your sneaky fingers started unzipping the zipper of his jeans. Luckily he didn’t feel the need to wear a restricting belt today, or it would’ve been a lot harder. “My, what was that like?”

“I’ll tell you,” the woman laughed. “Cold as shit!”

Your eyes widened, but you broke out in a laugh at the old woman’s blunt reply. The old man swatted the wife’s arm, and she cooed at him that you were a darling girl who probably didn’t mind cursing. With that, their stop had finally arrived, and they departed from the elevator, waving a friendly goodbye to you. You waved back, a sweet smile on your face, but as soon as the doors closed once again, you turned to Jungkook, taking his shirt and slamming him to the other wall of the elevator, shoving your hand through his pants and boxers to wrap your hands around his dick, pumping him furiously.

“Did you like having your dick played with in front of that elderly couple?” you laughed, standing on your tip toes and catching his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging it back a before letting it retract back. “You got harder by the minute.”

Jungkook only moaned in response, your hand getting coated in his precum, and you quickly yanked down the waistband to reveal his erect member. You winked at him, sinking down quickly to sink down on his length, letting him jump in surprise at the feeling as you laid your tongue flat against his dick, staring up at him with feigned innocence. Jungkook’s eyes were wide, and he gasped in shock at the feeling of your lips wrapped around his length. This was the first time you so much as serviced him, putting your mouth on him, and your control was once again reminded. His pleasure was in your hands, and he could be greatly rewarded if he did things right.

And just as quickly you got back up, grabbing your backpack, facing towards the elevator doors as they opened to reveal your floor, and Jungkook hastily yanked his pants back up, cramming his dick back into his pants and scuffling after you as you exited the elevator. He fished out the key, quickly pushing the plastic card into the slot in the door. It clicked, a green light flashing, and he hastily jiggled the door knob, opening the door and rushing into the room.

You, on the other hand, countered his eager pace, striding in with ease, your backpack swinging a bit in your clutch. You walked straight into the bedroom, your eyes not even scanning over the rest of the small room, and you threw your bag on the bed, turning back to Jungkook with your arms crossed, a steely glare, and a devious smirk plastered over your lips.

“I bought a few more items the other night, actually,” you murmured. “I think you’ll like them. Did you bring anything?”

Jungkook’s cheeks flushed. “I… I didn’t think to. Sorry.”

You shrugged. “That’s fine, I bought enough. Some of it isn’t far from things you’ve tried out, so you should be comfortable with the use. And there’s some other things you’ll enjoy a lot, I believe.”

As though you were reminded of something, your smirk twisted into something sinister, and you unzipped your backpack, taking out something small and black, but held it behind your back, staring at Jungkook expectantly. Your eyes lit up with mischievousness as well as lust, and you had one command. “Strip.”

Jungkook’s breathing stilled, but he found himself stripping anyway, your gaze scanning every nook and cranny of his body until he was bare before you. His cock seemed to point at you, angry and red, and Jungkook waited for your next demand.

You held out your hands, showing something. A black collar.

You paid careful attention to Jungkook’s expression, examining his reaction to the article. “Don’t think of it as being my pet, Jungkook. I’m not going to put you on a leash, and you’re much more than a simple pet to me. Think of it as more of a fashion article.” You laughed at the last part. “So will you wear it?”

Jungkook looked at it, knowing this small thing would do much more that any degrading name you could call him. This marked him, degraded him without words, and showed exactly who was who. It was a wordless understanding that would burn into his skin during the process and showed how you were his superior.

He nodded.

You smiled in satisfaction, eyes glittering at him in the way they would had an enemy finally surrendered. The look of a winner. “Good boy,” you purred. “Let me put it on you.” He nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes, feeling your skillful hands wrap the collar around the column of his throat. It felt silky and snug, the small metal loop in front being the only thing that really made it different from some fancy choker.

“You look so pretty, Kookie,” you say absentmindedly. “I like this look on you.”

“Thank you,” Jungkook said sheepishly, his words quiet and polite.

The coy smile on your lips faded away as you got serious. “Things are going to play out a little differently tonight, and you’re going to need a safeword.”

Jungkook turned to you, his eyes a bit wide, and he was shocked. “Why? I mean… what makes this time so different? What are you planning?”

Your gaze was serious. “This is up to you, but I’m not going to do this without your consent. I’m not doing anything without your consent, actually. We can stop anytime you want, and you can tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable, and it’s always been that way, but I’ll make it clear this time.”

“So what is it this time that makes you think I’ll need a safeword?”

“How do you feel about choking?”

The question stunned him, and he blinked in confusion. “As in… you choking me?”

You nodded, confirming it. “I know that the female orgasm is more intense when being choked, and I was curious about if it would work the same way for boys. I did some research, but obviously, it’s not like people have so much of a record for that as they do for men. But, there was one source that confirmed it, and I want to test out if it’s true. And who else would help me than you?”

Jungkook’s chest swelled, and he felt as though he was reminded that he was special. You could ask anyone if you were really sleeping around, but you weren’t, you were asking him. That had to mean you were only with him at the moment, right?

“I’m… I’m open to it,” Jungkook said. “Is that the only thing I have to be worried about?”

“That’s the worst, believe me. Everything else isn’t nearly as extreme,” you assured him, calming his nerves. He trusted you. He knew you wouldn’t dare step outside boundaries with him. After all, he had already trusted you with pictures and secrets of the things he let you do to him. “So, can you come up with a word?”

He thought for a moment. “Martini.”

You quirked a brow. “Why martini?”

He glanced up at you nervously. “That was the drink I had when I met you for the first time.”

Your eyes slightly widened at the fact he remembered that detail, but you masked it with mild disinterest. “Alright. Just feel free to use it whenever you feel uncomfortable. I still want you to feel safe.”

Jungkook’s chest felt warm at the thought you cared for him so much.

“Also, a signal. If you are unable to speak, I want you to come up with a signal so that I know when to stop,” you held up a V sign or peace sign. “Might I recommend this? It’d be simple.”

Jungkook nodded, and you winked. “Now, for the fun to begin.”

Jungkook smiled at that, and you grinned as well your voice teasing. “Now, lay down on the bed. I’ll suck you off for being so good in the elevator, but if you do so much as whimper or moan, you’re going to be punished. Am I understood?”

“Yes, I understand,” Jungkook said, excited as he crawled over on the bed, laying down, his erection entirely exposed to you.

You smiled, crawling between his legs and taking his length in your hand. He didn’t make a sound, but from the way he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, he really wanted to. You seemed to be particularly pleased whenever he was loud, crying out to the heavens and the sins you’d have him perform when the next morning his mouth was dry and throat sore, and he felt much better every time he managed to satisfy your needs.

Usually, when he got a blowjob, he felt completely in power, free to use whatever’s slut mouth however he pleased. Now, the tables had turned, and he understood with your steel-like grip and dark eyes that you had complete power, free to bend him to your will and use him for your obscene fantasies and his as well. You knew he’d do whatever he could to please you, and  _God_ , how much he wanted to please you.

“Repeat after me,” you said clearly. “My pleasure is controlled by you.”

“My pleasure is controlled by you,” Jungkook repeated, staring you in the eye.

You smirked. “Good boy. Now, not one sound or I could easily change that pleasure into pain. Nod if you understand.”

Jungkook nodded, and his eyes bugged out of his head as you immediately wrapped your lips around him, sinking down on him and sucking as hard as you could. Jungkook started clawing at the sheets, not daring to so much as touch a hair on your head as you did your ministrations on him, in fear of making you stop. His face was going red, and he started clawing at the pillows of the bed, gripping them with a vicious grip, threatening to tear it into shreds as you started bobbing your head.

His eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head, and he bit down hard on his fist, trying to muffle any sound each time the tip hit the back of your throat. He wondered how many blowjobs you gave, since before he couldn’t even imagine you doing something like this for someone else. But everything about you was strange. You never really were in for pleasure for yourself, at least not physically. Jungkook had to coax you into it last time.

The way you hollowed your cheeks, letting him hit the really soft spot in the back of your throat, how your hand would run up and down his length with your mouth, and the way your other hand cradled his balls, Jungkook couldn’t stand it. Your eyes would flutter shut or bat at up at him with feigned innocence, and your lips were so pretty, wrapped around his cock with such alluring captivity. How your ass was high up as you stooped over his length, the view absolutely stunning in his opinion.

The smallest of whimpers slipped through his lips.

At once you stopped, pulling off of him completely, a line of spit from his throbbing dick from your lips splitting as you shot up, precum and spit over your lips and chin. You wiped it off, giving him an angry look, narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

“What did I say?” you hissed. Jungkook’s eyes widened, and he said nothing as you started crawling over him until your arms and legs were on either side of him, and you were on top of him, your face millimeters from his. “Kookie, I asked you a question. Answer it.”

“Not to make a sound,” Jungkook whispered, his eyes staring up into yours, waiting in fear for what his punishment would be.

Your sneer twisted into a smile. “That’s right. And you couldn’t do that, could you? You know what that means, right?”

“I get punished,” Jungkook answered.

“That’s right… Now, go face the wall, lean against it, perhaps, and spread your legs. It’ll hurt, but you’re a big boy, you can handle it.” Your tone was disinterested as you rolled off of him, going through your backpack, and you pulled out a piece of sheer, lacy red panties. “Oh, and we’ll involve these as well. I don’t want them to hear your screams through these thin walls, you understand. But if you need to use your safe word, go ahead and spit them out and tell me. Otherwise, keep them in.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened as he realized what you wanted to do. Sure, it was always a turn on to stuff the girl’s panties into her own mouth as he fucked her, but never before had he had them crammed in his own mouth.

Your eyes danced across his figure as he started to slip off the bed to get ready. “Would you like to know what happened to these?” you asked him. “I took them off in the middle of the Uber ride here, they were so soaked and ruined I was scared I’d ruin the seat, and the driver had a nice car, I have to admit. You ruined me with just having me imagine you, Kookie, so I slipped these off in the middle of the ride to surprise you perhaps. Do you like the thought of that? You seemed to really like it when you realized I wasn’t wearing any underwear. Maybe I’ll keep them off more often around you.”

Jungkook’s mouth watered, and you proceeded to creep closer to him, stuffing the panties in his mouth and gently nudging him to the wall. It tasted just like your arousal, and Jungkook was sure whatever you had in store for him would be muffled with these. Jungkook walked to the wall with hesitancy, taking a deep breath before pressing his palms flat against the wall for support, and spreading his legs for your accommodations. God, this was humiliating, and at the same time, it was absolutely riveting.

He was surprised when you put something across his eyes, a ribbon, and tied it tightly around his head as a blindfold. Once it was secure and you tugged at it for good measure, he heard your footsteps as you stepped back, admiring your work.

“Look at you, all spread out for me, ass hanging out and utterly shameless. You’re like a painting on display, waiting to be bought.”

The words shot down Jungkook’s spine like electricity, and he shivered at your words.

And then he felt a sharp, quick blow on his rear, and realized you had spanked him. His yelp was swallowed in the fabric of your panties. The feeling of your palm on his ass stung, and he leaned on the wall, ducking his head.

You snickered. “I told you to obey my orders, and this is your punishment. You understand what happens now, don’t you?”

Jungkook nodded, tears leaking from his eyes and slipping from under the blindfold, and you were silent for a few seconds, obviously noticing the way he seemed to sob quietly from the pain.

“Do you want more?”

Jungkook begrudgingly nodded again and was once again struck. He whimpered at the feeling, the stinging pain giving him an odd sense of satisfaction. It reminded him of nails raking down his back or bite marks on his collar. The ones that told him he was doing something right, that made him hiss in delight. He was struck again, and a low groan escaped.

You spanked him three more times, making it six in total so far. “Do you like this? Like some sort of sick masochist? Do you like being punished the way you deserve?”

He nodded eagerly, receiving two more sharp blows. He was sure his ass was bright red by now since you spared no mercy when swatting him, each hit getting harder and harder. Still, he felt no need to use the safeword. Part of him was enjoying it too much.

“That’s what I like so much about you, Kookie,” you laughed. “You’re always so honest.”

You gave him one more spank, letting your hand rest there to sooth the pain, and giving him one more blow. He leaned against the wall for support, taking deep breaths through his nose, fat tears escaping his eyes, and he relished at how they rolled down his cheeks, warm and salty.

“Keep crying those pretty little tears, let me see how much you want me.”

You spanked him once again for the last time, hearing the quiet gasp though it was muffled by the panties you used as a gag.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Jungkook nodded with such vigor you laughed, untying the ribbon around his eyes, and slipping out the fabric caught between his teeth. You smiled, giving him a rewarding kiss that he melted into, letting himself inhale your scent to distract himself of the tingling and burning pain in his rear.

“You did well, Kookie,” you purred, staring up at him as you pulled away from the kiss, much to his dismay. “Such a good boy. Would you like your reward now?”

Jungkook’s pleading look made you laugh, and you pushed him onto the bed, ordering him to lie down. He was perfectly still, and you dragged out some more ribbons from your backpack, quirking a brow as though you were asking a question. Jungkook’s eyes followed your eyes to his wrists, and he understood at once what you wanted to do to him.

“Yes,” he breathed softly.

You moved in, carefully tying his wrists to the headboard of the bed, keeping them so tightly bound he knew there would be no way he’d be able to undo the tight knots and patterns without your help. Before long both of his hands were tied tightly to the bed, and he was entirely at your disposal. He watched how you hungrily licked your lips at the sight, like how a predator views its prey.

Your eyes were blank, and you grabbed something else from the backpack. A small, vibrator. You turned it on the highest setting, and pressed it firmly against his dick, rubbing it against his shaft as he moaned out, sputtering curse words.

“You look so pretty like this, tied up like a Christmas present, waiting to be opened. I wish I tied the ribbons tighter, so that your veins would pop out from under your skin. You look so hot and bothered, and you’re still sobbing like the little bitch you are. But I’ll teach you a lesson from what you did with another person without me. You’re my bitch, and mine alone, and I don’t care if I have to prove it; I’ll make you my bitch.”

His eyes widened at the fact you mentioned it, and you noticed his surprise, pressing the vibrator firmer against him in a way that had him biting his lip and tugging against his restraints, begging to either touch or be touched.

You quirked a brow. “I’ve been thinking about it, Kookie. You think I’ll forgive you that easily for sleeping with another woman?”

“N-No,” Jungkook whimpered, his eyes trained on how you rolled the vibrator up and down his shaft, his toes curling. “I-I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Was her pussy tight? Did you feel good? Was she just some random slut? Was she pretty?” you asked, removing the vibrator from his length, watching as he bucked his hips into the air for any type of contact.

“N-No, she wasn’t anything compared to you,” he confessed in short gasps. “I walked out on her, p-please.”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me,” he sobbed quietly, more tears rolling from his eyes, though they weren’t the fat ones. They were the type that trickled from the corner of your eye when you laid down on your side. He wanted so badly to have relief, to touch you, for you to touch him. Fuck!

“I don’t think you deserve it,” you murmured softly. “Do you? Couldn’t you go to some other random slut to dump your load in her?”

“N-No, I only want you. Only you, I swear,” Jungkook insisted, staring at you pleadingly. You gave him a disinterested look, only reaching over to wipe away the tear on his cheek.

“That’s a lie, I’m sure. I’d bet you spout that to nearly any girl that’s willing to listen, hm?” you asked softly, your voice far away. “Maybe I should leave you like this, all tied up, stark naked save for that collar on your throat. Would you like to be found like that? Your cock probably still hard like the horny bitch you are, and for housekeeping to walk in and see you like that? I’m sure you’d deserve it, Kookie.”

“Please,” Jungkook pleaded in shudders. “F-Fuck, I want you. I-I need you, in me, on me, touching me. I need your- F-Fuck!”

His eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head, and he let out a guttural moan, throwing his head back as you pressed the vibrator against him firmly, placing it in the palm of your hand and giving him a handjob, straddling his hips, your ass teasingly pressing against his erection as you gave him the handjob behind your back. Jungkook felt as though he was going to explode.

“Don’t you dare fucking cum,” you hissed at him, quickening your pace around his precum covered cock, the vibrations sending chills throughout his body. “You’re close, aren’t you? You won’t fucking cum, not without my permission.”

Jungkook tried to keep his mind on other things. Church- wait no, he could  _not_  think about church in this situation. About kneeling in those pew and such, no, stop that. The pews. His mind wandered to Star Wars, and the  _pew pew_  sound the guns would make in there. And- ah fuck!

He was so close, he jolted to sit up, having you slide down to where your ass was pressing directly against his cock and your hand. He moaned out, biting his lip, but managed to hold it in, not yet undone.

You stopped for a moment, slipping your hand away for a second to straddle his legs instead, this time your crotch brushing against his cock. Your pelvis rubbed against it, and you began your furious pace with the vibrator pressed against his dick again.

Jungkook was a sweaty mess, bangs plastered to his forehead, and lips swollen and red, the same shade as the head of his dick. He leaned in, biting your shoulder, and felt the ribbons tug his arms back where they were behind him. His teeth sunk down into your shoulder as he tried hard not to cum, but not one word of a complaint slipped from your lips, and you instead moved your other, unoccupied hand to his throat, pressing two fingers above the collar and below the jaw, and against the two pressure points.

His breath was restricted as you squeezed enough to stop the flow of oxygen to his lungs, and your fingers carefully pressed against the arteries in the column of his throat. Oxygen stopped getting to his brain, but he absentmindedly bucked himself into your vibrating hand, his vision getting a bit blurrier and his face turning a bit redder.

“Cum,” you commanded, releasing his throat and letting the oxygen slam back into his lungs. Streams of his cum started spouting from his cock as he started shaking from the orgasm, intense and powerful as the oxygen flowed back into his lungs. He was shaking, and he collapsed, his arms still tied, and his chest rising and falling. The cum was all over the bed, and some landing on either one of you, but neither of you cared.

You smirked deviously, watching as he gracefully fell from his high, turning off the vibrator and tossing it to the bed. “I think that went pretty well, don’t you Kookie?”

“Fuck yes,” he gasped aloud. “God… I’ve never…  _shit_.”

You snickered at him, reaching over to untie him. “I watched multiple videos on how to tie these, you know. I had to practice on my roommate and managed to convince her it was just in case we had to capture a robber and keep him there for the police. I’m pretty sure that my other roommate knew it was for something kinky, though.”

“What made you decide on the ribbons?” Jungkook asked, one hand free, and the blood flowing back to the limb causing him to have a buzzing, tingling feel in the hand.

“Ropes and leather and such seemed too… hardcore? I didn’t like them. Ribbons seem playful and more elegant I suppose, and you looked awfully nice as a present,” you winked at him playfully, undoing the second hand. “By the way, how’d the choking thing work out? I had to look up how to do it, and tutorial videos. I was scared to death of killing you, I’ll be honest, but it seemed to work out.”

“It was intense,” Jungkook confessed. “But it was worth it. I can see why some girls seem to like it.”

You frowned slightly at him, and crawled off of him, no longer in the straddling position. Jungkook realized his mistake and grabbed at your arm before you could start packing the things away. “Wait, I want to repay the favor,” Jungkook stops you, knowing that would stop you in your tracks.

You quirked a brow, turning back to him. “And how exactly do you expect to do that?”

Jungkook flipped you over where you were laying down on the bed horizontally, and he started sinking to his knees, grabbing the vibrator off the floor that seemed to bounce off the bed when he put you on there. “Let me show you,” he said to you, hiking your dress up a bit and turning on the vibrator.

You roughly yanked at the collar, pulling him closer to stare you in the eye. Your gaze was calculating, almost as though you were wondering whether or not he was worth your time.

“You have ten minutes,” you say.

Jungkook grins, wasting no time as you hiked yourself higher on the bed, spreading your legs apart and bringing them up to the bed where your core was exposed to Jungkook. You hiked your dress up a bit higher to give him a good view.

He puts the vibrator back on max, pressing it to your clit and rubbing it in teasing circles. You tossed your head back a bit, closing your eyes in content.

“This is the same vibrator I use back at home you know,” you murmur. “Does that turn you on?”

“Fuck yes,” Jungkook breathes, dragging the vibrator from your clit to tease your hole, going circles around it before pushing it into your wetness, your heat enveloping it immediately. He pumped it against you, attaching his own lips to your clit and lapping his tongue against him, liking the feeling of your wetness spread across his face, the juices slick and inviting.

He started going faster, sucking harder, and you reached down to grab at his collar, tugging it in the way that had him gasping for air again. He moaned against your mound, sending more vibrations throughout your system.

After a few minutes, he noticed your thighs started to shake, and he started sucking a bit more and removed his lips from your mound to press the vibrator deftly against it, plunging his fingers in you instead to curl up.

Your back arched, legs shaking and a mewl of a moan escaping your lips, though you were currently biting on your hand. You panted, looking over to the pleased Jungkook. “I’m impressed,” you admitted. “Fuck, that must’ve been less than ten minutes, Kookie.  _Fuck_.”

His chest swelled with pride at the praise you were giving him, and he collapsed next to you, itchy hands removing the collar and mind wandering to the phenomenal sex (well, sort of sex) that the two of you had.

“So, is your mind off of whatever upset you?” you asked him, turning to him just as he got the collar off.

He quirked a brow. “Oh? Oh, yeah…”

“If you want, you can talk about it, Jungkook. I know we don’t really do much outside… this… but I’m here for you, you know,” you murmured, your voice soft and quiet. You were usually so confident and the opposite of timid, so seeing you actually unsure of whether or not he wanted the two of you to get closer in a way other than sexually was eye-opening, to say the least.

Jungkook’s heart pounded out of his chest.

“Yes, I’d… I’d love things like that, honestly,” Jungkook confesses. “It’s just… I guess it’s hard to talk about.”

You glanced at him. “I’m listening.”

Jungkook got up, looking around and picking up his discarded boxers from the floor, tugging them back on. “It’s embarrassing, and maybe it’s the post-orgasm thing that’s making me tell you, but I don’t care. It’s just… my friend was getting onto me, and he was saying that you were probably seeing other people and I got so angry I accidentally hurt him.”

Your eyes widened in surprise as you sat up. “You hit him because of me, Kookie?”

Jungkook bit his lip. “No… I just hit an apple at his nose so hard it started to bleed.”

Your face was blank for a second, and you burst into laughter within a flash, sputtering out nonsense. Jungkook felt a bit lighter about the situation, seeing you so amused by it.

You were crying in hysterics. “An apple? Are you serious? That’s… oh my God…” You started wheezing, and Jungkook supposed the situation was pretty funny, letting a chuckle slip from his lips.

“I still feel really guilty, though,” Jungkook admitted.

You smiled up at him, putting your hand on his arm. “Trust me, Kookie, if the worst you did was throw fruit at him, everything will be okay in the end. He’s your friend, and you seem genuinely sorry. Everything ends up right in the end.”

Jungkook smiled at those words, warmth spreading through him.

“Would you, er, like to just stay here for the night?” he asked. “I mean… it’s late. And I don’t think I’m in a position to go home just yet, personally.”

You were hesitant, and Jungkook was surprised by your next response. “I… guess I can stay. Just this once, since you’re going through a rough time. I meant it when I said tonight was about you.”

Jungkook smiled brightly, “Thank you.”

You slipped your dress off, taking Jungkook’s shirt from the floor and letting that cover you in place of pajamas instead, shuffling off to the bathroom before returning. Jungkook noted how cute you looked, letting yourself drown in the fabric as you buried yourself into the bed. Jungkook shuffled to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a towel and wiping down any leftover stains on the covers, turning off the lights and finishing a few other small tasks until he finally climbed into bed with you.

You were both wide awake and silent.

“Hey, is it weird if… I mean…” Jungkook took a deep breath. “Is it okay if I want you all to myself? And if I want to be the only one you do these things with? Is it selfish if I want to be the only one in your eyes, like how you are in mine?”

There was silence on your part for a few seconds, and Jungkook found himself wondering how he could jump out of the window for that awkward pause.

“No,” you answered. “I don’t think it’s selfish at all. I want that too. I have since I first met you.”

Jungkook’s heart fluttered a bit within his chest as he stared off in the dark. “Are you seeing anyone else, by any chance?”

Another pause.

“No. I’m not.”

Jungkook rolled over, letting his arm wrap around your waist to pull your body in against his, your ass pressing against his crotch and his nose buried in your locks, inhaling the scent of your sweet shampoo.

With your words to put him at ease and your smaller frame in his arms, he drifted off into a soft slumber, the type you only get when lullabies are sung in your ears and the mattress and pillows seemed to transport you to dreamland.

He felt content with the girl he loved in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook finally returned to his apartment, an apologetic look on his face and his palms sweaty. He entered the apartment, closing the door behind him as Jimin stepped out to see his roommate.

“Ah, you’re home,” Jimin said in lieu of a greeting. “Where were you?”

“Just stayed at a hotel,” Jungkook mumbled in response, though it was only half of the truth. “How is he?”

Jimin’s face was calm and serene as he looked at the younger man. “He’s fine. There’s a bruise on his face, and it has a little bump, but we put a bandage over it. It’ll be fine within a few days I suspect. Just be thankful it isn’t broken.”

Jungkook let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I felt really bad… I let my anger get the best of me, honestly. I regret it.”

“I trust the fact that you talked to the girl about it?” Jimin quirked a brow.

Jungkook’s brows jumped. “How’d you know?”

“Insecurity and jealousy aren’t exactly one of your best features, Jungkookie-ah, but I’ve seen when it happens. You were practically consumed by it last night, and I have no doubts you went to her to confirm whether or not you should be worried,” Jimin stated.

“Yeah, we spent the night in the hotel together,” Jungkook confessed.

“Well? Was Tae right? Because if so, that’s not going to look too good for you.”

“No, she confirmed she wasn’t seeing anyone else,” Jungkook said. “Tae was wrong.”

“Well, does she know of your blatant feelings?” Jimin asked, crossing his arms as he stared expectantly at the maknae.

“I sort of confessed.” Jungkook’s brows furrowed. “Vaguely. And she did too, sort of. Vaguely.”

Jimin scowled in confusion. “That literally makes no sense.”

“I don’t think anything about us does, to be honest.”

Jimin shook his head and nodded over to the direction of Tae’s room. “You two should probably talk. He’s cooled off a bit since after sleeping, but I don’t know whether or not he’ll get fired up again after what you did. Nevertheless, you need to talk things out.”

Jungkook reluctantly nodded, about to head over to the room before Jimin stopped him.

“And Kook?” he stopped him. “You and Taehyung have to go out for groceries today. I did it last time, and after dealing with you two idiots I’d like at least an hour or something with the apartment to myself.”

They both smiled, and Jungkook nodded. “Fine, hyung. We’ll be happy to.”

Jimin smiled and ushered Jungkook to Tae’s room. The boy waited before the door, giving hesitant knocks, only to hear Tae’s deep voice pipe, “Come in.”

Jungkook opened the door, seeing Taehyung lying down on the bed, staring down at his phone. His nose was bruised, and a bandage seemed to be slapped onto the blue and purple that surrounded the edges of the bandage. Taehyung glanced up, his eyes narrowing as he saw Jungkook.

“Oh. It’s you.”

Jungkook winced at the harshness in his friend’s voice but chose to try to brush it off. “Hey…”

“What do you want?” Taehyung snapped. “I don’t have a banana for you to hit me with this time.”

Jungkook would’ve laughed had he not felt so guilty. “I’m sorry about earlier, by the way. I let my anger get the best of me… and she’s a sensitive subject for me.”

“God, Jimin wasn’t kidding when he said she had you whipped,” Taehyung murmured, shaking his head. “He said you probably went over to her. Did you?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook confessed. “She said I was the only one she was seeing.”

“Well damn me, I’m wrong,” Taehyung laughed bitterly.

“I’m… You know I’m really sorry, right? I really do regret doing that you know,” Jungkook said. “I can make it up to you, you know. Want me to treat you to your favorite ice cream or something?”

Taehyung as silent for a few seconds. “Ice cream sounds pretty nice right now, actually.”

Jungkook smiled. Taehyung was always quick to forgive, so long as the person offered to make it up to him or was genuinely sorry. “We’ll have to do it after grocery shopping, though. Jimin is basically kicking us out.”

Taehyung gave the maknae a teasing smile. “So I’m stuck with you for like, an hour? Surrounded by fruit? That’s a death trap!”

Jungkook snickered. “Next time it’ll be a watermelon when you decide to act like a cocky idiot.”

* * *

“The fuck is gluten? And why are so many people trying to be free of it?” Taehyung muttered, staring down at the product that wasn’t even on their list of things to buy.

“I don’t know. We aren’t even buying that, we still need to buy…” Jungkook glanced down at the list. “Is that cat food? Wait no, that says baloney. Jeez, sometimes I can barely read hyung’s writing.”

Taehyung shrugged. “Our dicks are already enough food for dem pussays~!”

Jungkook stared at the older man in an  _are you serious_ look, staring off into the distance as though he was in the office before it morphed into the usual shook expression. “What.”

Taehyung snickered, and his eyes landed on a figure across the grocery store, near the checkout lane, whose thumbs were busy tapping away at a phone. His eyes widened, and he nudged Jungkook.

“Hey, Kook, that’s the girl I told you I hooked up with back at the bar,” Taehyung exclaimed. “She’s hot, right?”

Jungkook wasn’t really interested, but he glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw the girl, who was wearing sweatpants and a tight shirt.

The girl was you.

* * *

Yeri’s eyes were solely trained on the two boys who were staring intently at you, the one with the bandaged nose pointing directly at you. She couldn’t tell who he was from his covered face and how far away he was, but she definitely knew the one beside him.

Jeon Jungkook.

Her blood boiled, and her thoughts filled with the past. How he hurt you. How he hurt her. She wasn’t going to let him find you here only to ridicule or use you. She remembered how bummed you acted but a few weeks ago, and how you confessed it was about him. While she encouraged you to follow your feelings, you should also protect them.

Yeri was careful to hide her face from the men, instead rushing to you to grab your hand and lead you out. You were surprised, being dragged behind her as she rushed quickly to get out.

“Woah, woah, woah! What’re you doing? What’s wrong?” you sputtered, surprised about why she was dragging you with her to run away from an imaginary monster or something. “Are we being chased by the police? In that case, are we going to be shot? Like pew pew and everything?”

“What? No!” Yeri exclaimed, running out quickly and dragging you behind the store.

“I thought you still had to buy that weird jello stuff you like,” you huffed, resting against the wall, your hands on your knees. “What’s the problem? Did you get in another fight with one of those crazy moms? You know you should back off when that happens, it’s not worth the bruises.”

“No! Listen-”

“Yeri, did you forget your money again? You know you can’t expect me to bail you out every time.”

“No, just-”

“I mean, seriously, last time when you almost hit that baby-”

“LISTEN!” Yeri roared, making you shut up at last. “Jeon Jungkook was there, staring directly at you. God, I had to get you out of there. The guy beside him was pointing directly at you and everything, and you didn’t even notice!”

Your eyes bugged out. “The guy? Did you recognize him?”

“What? No, he’s some guy with a fucked up nose, never saw him before in my life I’m sure,” Yeri assured, causing you to let out a breath of relief.

“Okay, well it’s good we’re out I guess,” you murmured.

Yeri took you by the shoulders, holding you at arms length and staring you in the eyes. “Listen to me, Y/N. Jungkook must’ve pointed you out or told the guy whatever to point you out. He’s trouble. I tell you to follow your heart, but you’ve got to protect it, right? You only have one. Promise me you’ll stay away from him, he’s nothing but trouble.”

“Yeri, I think you’re overreacting,” you mumbled. “You’re starting to sound like Wendy.”

“Well, maybe she’s right for once,” Yeri hissed. “He gives me a bad feeling. If your two bickering roomies who always argue agree on something, then doesn’t that show you something?”

You were silent at that.

“The boy has a bad history, and we all know history tends to repeat itself. Promise me, Y/N,” Yeri insisted.

You were still silent.

“Promise!”

“Fine!” you snapped. “I promise, happy? Gee, you’re really starting to sound like Wendy.”

Yeri let out a breath of relief, letting you go. “I just don’t want you hurt. He’s hurt you, but you seem to forget he’s hurt me as well. I don’t want anything to do with that boy, and if I have to see you with that same broken look in your eye you and I had in our high school years, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

You gave her a sympathetic look, rubbing her arm. “I… I know, Yeri. I haven’t forgotten what he’s done. You know that better than anyone.”

Yeri smiled, hugging you. Your body felt stiff against hers, and while she didn’t doubt a single word you just said, the thought saddened her that her best friend didn’t trust her enough to be completely open with her.

And she had no idea how true those words were.

* * *

Jungkook’s blood boiled, veins throbbing and protruding from his arms as he vigorously pumped the weights in his hand that he and Jimin used often, and Taehyung on occasion. Whenever Jungkook was angry, he’d lift the hand-held weights the boys kept in their home, and from how much anger and the pent up urge to scream, there was a lot of energy to exerted.

But it wasn’t the stress relief he craved, he knew that.

He was beyond angry. He was brooding, his dark eyes hooded and glaring off into nothingness as he thought about the fact you slept with his best friend, with his roommate. At the very same fucking bar he was at, and he didn’t even see you there! And he let Taehyung waltz away from him, only to dry hump you in the back of his car.

Jungkook was furious.

Jungkook was so tempted to punch Taehyung in his already fucked up nose, but he resisted, clenching his hands into curled up fists and gritting his teeth as he saw an unknown girl, who’s face was carefully hidden from his view, drag you behind her to escape the grocery store.

He slept with someone, he had the full on intercourse while you simply did it through your clothes, but you lied to him. He was punished for what he did, but he admitted the truth. You kept this from him.

He thought about your text from last night, how you suggested going to the hotel instead of his place.

_So you knew it was his roommate._

Jungkook wanted to explode. Every thought of his was consumed by the image of you humping Taehyung, lips attached, and how you  _lied_ when you said you weren’t seeing anyone else. Sure, you two never explicitly say you were exclusive, but you lied, and that was the main thing.

But buried under all of the anger was the beast that wanted to pound you into the mattress, make your eyes roll to the back of your head, and for you to moan out profanities and apologize. He wanted to wreck your pussy to the point that your arousal was spilling out of you, he wanted to make your throat gag around his length. He wanted  _you_  tied up, you being spanked, and  _you_  to wear a degrading collar that marked you as  _his_. And his alone.

He put down the weights, grabbing his phone and texting you immediately.

> **JK:**  
>  saw u earlier 2day. u looked so hot. i need u 2nite. meet up in hotel same time??

Your response was immediate.

> Sure. Bring your things, we’ll need them again this time.

You didn’t know what you expected this time. After he saw you at the grocery store, and apparently someone was pointing to you, you were surprised that he wanted to hook up tonight. You convinced yourself the friend wasn’t Taehyung, because his nose was apparently ‘fucked up’, and last time you saw Taehyung his nose was goddamn perfect, and Yeri didn’t recognize him, and she saw him when he wooed you into the back seat of his car.

But two hookups in one night? Well, you weren’t complaining. Perhaps something was stressing him out again this time, and he just didn’t want to mention it. Nevertheless, he had a card in his hand, leaning on the wall right next to the elevator. You smiled at him, your backpack in hand.

“You alright?” you asked him, eyeing the bag in his hand, no doubt the cock ring in there. “Are you stressed or something?”

“Something like that,” Jungkook said, his eyes dark and boring into yours.

Your brows furrowed, but you dismissed his dark tone, knowing he wouldn’t do anything dangerous to you. He was too deep in. After last night, you didn’t exactly have any doubts that he wasn’t as involved in you as you were in him. You eyed the not-so-subtle erection in his pants, protruding from his gray sweats.

“Well, I’ll give you a little something in the elevator to calm those nerves then,” you winked. He simply nodded quietly as you pressed the button to open the elevator, and you both stepped inside.

When the doors closed, you turned to Jungkook, immediately yanking down his sweats and boxers to reveal his cock, erect and rigid. You pumped him a few times, and he simply leaned against the wall, letting you proceed. You were confused by his different stance, but ignored it, staring up at him with a teasing smirk.

“So hard for me already? My, you must’ve really turned on earlier today,” you mumbled. “I think I’ll give you a great treat tonight. That is if you’re good.”

He grunted as you kneeled before him, pressing your lips against the sides of his shaft, licking along his length and staring at him. His eyes were narrowed and he wasn’t the bashful boy who was so nervous to do these submissive things with you, like the first time you got to his place. He simply watched moodily as you played with his cock. The thought confused you.

Something’s different.

You sunk down on him, closing your eyes and sucking him hard to elicit a moan from him, to bring out the neediness in him. You were surprised when instead of his delicious guttural moans, his slender digits wove into your hair, gripping it as you sucked him off.

Your eyes widened, and you quickly pulled off of him, swatting his hand away from your hair. You narrowed your eyes up at him, biting down on your cheek in annoyance. “What do you think you’re doing?” you ask, wiping off any precum or spit on your lips.

The boy simply grinned deviously down at you. “What seems to be the problem?”

Your eyes widened, but you quickly got up, pressing your hand against his chest, pinning him against the elevator wall. “I’d watch that if I was you. You know, you tasted so good, I was considering fucking you. But if you start getting cocky, you’ll get punished again. And I’m not going to show you mercy.”

Instead of letting a whimper escape his lips like usual, he walked towards you, taking your hand on his chest and wrapping it in his own, forcing you to step back. You were reminded that even though you were the dominant one in your sexual relationship, he was stronger.

What the fuck was his problem tonight?

You were about to snap something snotty to him when the elevator doors opened, revealing your floor. Jungkook lets go of your hand and walks out, glancing back at you. “Are you coming?” he asked, his eyes dark.

You glared at him, stomping after and snatching the key from his grip, opening the door and pushing it open, shuffling over to the bedroom and tossing your backpack at the foot of the bed, turning around to face Jungkook, who had a sinister and stoic expression on his handsome features.

“The hell is up with you right now?” you snapped. “For fuck’s sake, you’re starting to get rebellious on me now, huh?”

Jungkook still wore the brooding expression, walking forward towards you, until you found him on top of you, his weight pinning you to the bed, his lips attached to your neck, leaving hot and angry nips along the tender skin. “Maybe,” he growled against your skin, “I want things to go a bit differently this time.”

Your eyes widened, shivers being sent down your spine and a pool of heat in your lower stomach. But hell to the fucking no. You weren’t going to let him take charge. You enjoyed being dominant too much, you had no reason to give him control. You pushed against him, getting him to ease his weight off of you enough to where you managed to pin him to the bed instead, switching your positions, and straddling his hips.

Your hand clutched his throat, pressing at the points along the column of his throat to restrict the pathway of oxygen to his lungs. Your eyes flashed with annoyance and anger. “Getting cocky, aren’t you?” you growled. “I’m not giving you that power without a reason. Ever since that day in the bathroom, you knew what you got yourself into. You want to dominate? Go fuck another whore like you told me you did. But I’m not giving you permission to have your way with me without any fucking reason, am I clear?”

Jungkook’s hooded eyes were reluctant, flickering back up to yours, reflecting the same anger hidden behind your own. You loosened your grip around his throat. “Crystal,” he spat.

Your eyes narrowed. “Do you want me to sit on your fucking dick or not?”

You saw the irritation he had, but ultimately his neediness and pure lust took over because he let out the small plea you were waiting to hear. “ _Fuck yes_.”

You grinned, smiling at how he was finally starting to submit more to you. “Strip,” you commanded, watching as he did as he was told as you slipped away. You climbed off of him, taking off your own sweats and panties, grabbing some ribbons from your backpack and making him stand up once he was naked. Stepping behind him, you tied his hands together behind his back, making sure it was tight and restricting, and there was no way he’d be able to undo it. You then laid down before his figure, spreading your legs and pointing down at the floor right before the bed. Jungkook begrudgingly kneeled between your legs, glaring up at you and waiting for your next command.

You looked at him with disinterest, cupping his cheek and brushing his cheekbone with your thumb. Your fingers started twirling through his hair, petting him softly. “I want so much to be nice to you,” you murmured, giving out a sigh of exhaustion and frustration. “But tonight of all nights, when I was planning to jump your bones the moment we got here, you decide to act like a little fucking bitch. You’re giving me attitude? You’re trying to switch the roles, though you already know what they are? You don’t deserve it. You haven’t given me a single reason why I should let you bend me to your will like I’ve done to you. Give me a reason and I’ll consider it. But you can’t be a good boy right now, can you? Bad boys get punishments, and I might like you more than what’s good for me, Jungkook, but I’m not afraid to start treating you like a bitch if you start acting like one. Give me one reason why I should let you have control tonight.”

Jungkook stared up at you from between your legs, simply staring up at you with that same brooding stare, the dark one he gave the camera the first time he and you 'played’ together in the restroom. His desire for you and his desire for dominance were at war, and you were fully aware of it.

When he was unable to provide a reason, you lightly smacked his cheek. Not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to assert who was who and that you weren’t going to be kind to him tonight. “That’s what I thought,” you hissed. Your hand curled into his hair, pulling his face closer to your heat. You weren’t concerned about him at this point. He had his safe word if he needed to use it, he could. But until then, he’d have to suffer the consequences. “Eat it, bitch.”

You saw how his pupils went fully blown out at your command, and he leaned in, hands tied behind his back and his face buried between your legs. His tongue ran up and down your folds, lapping up your juices. He tongue fucked you for a while, letting his tongue slip in and out of your hole, his nose brushing against your clit in a way that almost had you moan. You were careful not to, though. You were too mad at him at the moment to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was pleasing you. His tongue started swirling around your clit, sucking on it in the way he knew you loved. His eyes would meet yours, his own glaring back at you, and yours blown out with lust and another emotion you’d rather not name.

Your high was approaching, and you curled your hands gently around the sheets, screwing your eyes shut until he pulled away, right at the edge when you were about to be pushed into your orgasm. Your eyes opened, and you sat up to see Jungkook sitting on his heels, hands tied behind back, staring at you with a look of utter smugness and satisfaction.

Your lower belly felt as though it was on fire, and your face flushed in annoyance and anger. You grabbed at his hair, tugging it in the way you knew would sting, and staring him in the face. “Oh? You’re going to act like a child? Then get on my fucking lap and bend over, so that I can spank you like the child you are. You’ll be treated as what you act like, so get on my lap,  _kid_.”

You sat up on the edge of the bed, your eyes blazing with anger as he begrudgingly stood next to you, unsure what his move was. Your tongue poked at your cheek in annoyance, and you glared at him, pointing at your lap. “Did I fucking stutter? Bend over,  _kid_.”

He bent over your knee, his crotch in your lap and his ass in the air. Once he was settled and comfortable, you smacked his ass, the sound of your palm against his skin echoing through the room, more than likely being heard outside the thin walls of the hotel room.

“You’re counting,” you ordered, eyes narrowed. “If you want to be treated like a child, I’ll have to spank you over my knee, just like your momma probably did. Do you like that, hm?” You spanked him again, harder, causing him to let out a low hiss. “How many is that so far?”

“Two,” Jungkook grunted, flinching as you brought your hand down again. “Three.” His ass was starting to get bright pink where you spanked him, and you rubbed the tender skin to sooth the flaming sensation underneath.

“If you pull a stunt like that again, I’ll masturbate right in front of you and make you watch me get off, and you’ll still be unable to touch yourself. You’ll get no sympathy from me, and you won’t get so much as a finger on your skin or even a taste of me.”

You brought your hand down abruptly.

“Four.”

You tsked, massaging the skin again. “And I was so close to cumming.” Two more times.

“Five. Six,” he hissed. “Fuck.”

You spanked him again, hard. “No cursing. Kids aren’t supposed to curse, don’t you know that?” Another hit.

“Seven, eight.”

“That’s better,” you hum. You sent a series of smacks, listening to his mantra of yelps and muffled curses, all sounding like music to your ears.

“Twenty five,” he panted, his voice a whimper. Tears were streaming down his face around number nine, and his ass was a bright red from being hit so many times. But you could tell from how his dick twitched against your leg every so often he was enjoying it more than he let on.

You rubbed the skin tenderly, using a soft and assuring voice. “Is that enough? Have you learned your lesson? Or do I  need to keep going?”

“Y-Yes,” Jungkook whined, tears still spilling from his eyes from the sweet torture. “I learned my lesson…”

“Your dick is so hard against my lap, pressing against me the entire time,” you mused, still massaging his skin tenderly. “Did you like that, Kookie? Being treated like a kid who was being scolded? You seemed like you did… Now, if you’re done with your attitude, lay down.”

Jungkook got up from your lap, turning around to land on his arms and back, and your hand curled around his dick, your other hand touching yourself to stretch your walls to accommodate his length.

“Hm,” you mused. “Remember the days I’d have you touch yourself? You really were a kid, masturbating like a horny teenager… but you liked it, I know you did.” You stopped once you felt stretched enough, and you searched around for the bag he brought earlier, grabbing it and pulling out the cock ring, happy to see he brought it like you asked him too. You quickly put it on the base of his cock, putting it on the highest setting and hearing the man’s delicious moan. You laughed, “That’s right, be as loud as you want. I want to hear you scream.”

With that, you lowered yourself on him, feeling his dick vibrate throughout you, the sensation causing you to tilt your head back in pleasure, your fingers dragging over to your clit to rub quick and frantic circles. You let out a moan of pleasure, letting yourself squeeze your walls around Jungkook’s walls, eliciting a guttural groan from the boy. You started moving up and down his length, pleasure spreading from your core all the way through your system, continuous moans spilling from your lips.

“Fuck, Kookie,” you moan out. “God, you feel good beneath me. Do you like this, being used as a toy?”

He let out low groans and hisses in response as you continue. Jungkook eagerly bucked his hips up into yours, his pelvis shooting up from the bed, and temporarily relieving his tied up arms of the weight.

He was crying, tears trickling from his eyes. “You feel so good, I want to cum in you so badly.”

“Be good and I might let you,” you purr, “I’m on birth control. But are you clean?”

“Y-Yes,” Jungkook insisted, bucking his hips again as his eyes were starting to roll back. “I got t-tested the week before I met you- and I-I’ve only ever used a c-condom.”

“Is that why you’re losing yourself so quickly?” you panted, moving your hips faster to slam down harder against his own. “Because this is the first time you fucked a woman without a condom?”

“It’s because it’s y-you,” Jungkook gasped out in short breaths from your pace. “G-God I need to cum so bad, I need to cum into you so badly, it fucking hurts.”

You stuck your fingers in his mouth, admiring how the tears seemed to glisten on his skin. You cooed to him softly. “Who’s a good boy?” you cooed to him, almost as though he was a dog. Except you voice was husky, a cat-like purr that always seemed to set him over the edge. You had waited so long to actually sleep with him again, and it seemed well worth the wait.

Your high was approaching, the coil in your lower belly threatening to snap soon. Jungkook’s tongue twirled around your fingers, and your fingers were moving faster and faster against your clit, and you let go. Your high reached, and you snapped, letting yourself go limp, your head tilted back and your lips parted with a gasp.

You looked down at Jungkook in blissful pleasure, his eyes pleasing and mouth hungrily sucking at your fingers. You lifted yourself off of him, the feeling of no longer being full of his cock making you feel soft. You quickly pried the cock ring off of his base, holding his dick as you sunk back down on him, and hopping again on him. He moaned louder than before, and your hand clutched around his neck, your fingerpads right on the pressure points on the column of his throat.

He bucked his hips up into you wildly, and you braced yourself, holding on and ignoring anything uncomfortable from the overstimulation of him repeatedly pounding deep into you. “Cum in me, Kookie,” you insisted as his eyes would roll to the back of his head, his mouth open and only gasps escaping his parted lips. “Fill me up with your cum.”

At that, he seemed to become undone, and you felt the hot liquid burst within you, filling you up. His hips still, and you rested on him, both of you panting and sweaty messes. You felt so full but got off of him, semen and cum still left on his dick, and some of it slowly dripping out of you.

Your legs felt sore, and you had Jungkook sit up to untie his arms. Once he was free of his restraints, he massaged the skin tenderly, and you went to the bathroom to pee and wash up. After you were all cleaned up, you got dressed, walking behind Jungkook to wrap your arms around him. He had on no shirt, but had tugged back on his gray sweats while you were busy.

“Jungkook? Are you okay? I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” you asked tenderly, hoping you didn’t hurt him.

“No… I’m fine, the sex was great- phenomenal- as usual,” Jungkook assured you, though his voice was soft.

“What was up with earlier?” you questioned, your voice unsure. You hugged him tightly, your arms around his shoulders as you pecked him nervously on the cheek. “You were so… angry. You acted like a brat, in a way. I’ve never seen you act that way before. What the hell happened to get you so riled up?”

Jungkook’s expression turned dark, and he looked up at you. He gently pushed you away, his gaze locked with yours. You were confused but distanced yourself because he seemed as though he wanted room.

“Is everything alright, Jungkook?” you asked him wearily, your eyes meeting his. His expression was one of hurt, anger, and nervousness, all rolled up into his dark gaze. It made your heart leap up your throat in uneasiness.

“I know you slept with Taehyung.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Y/N! Y/N, open up!” The pounding on the door got incessantly louder, the fist repeatedly slamming against the wood. “For fuck’s sake, you’ve been a sobbing mess for two weeks now, are you kidding me? Your workplace has been saying you’ve been hiding in the bathroom crying your eyes out, even in front of customers! And you’ve gotten some of your homework in class wet with your tears, don’t think I haven’t noticed!”

You angrily wiped away tears at Wendy’s shouting, still shaken up by what had happened. “Wendy, go away, I’m-”

“If you spout that shit that you’re studying, I will stab you in the eye with the pencil you’re supposedly using to help yourself ‘study’!” Wendy snapped. “Jesus Christ, if Yeri can’t get you to open up, then I will! I had to wait until Yeri went over to visit her mom’s to talk to you alone, she won’t be back until morning. You’re acting like a lunatic in there, Y/N.”

“You’re the one shouting,” you grumbled, but reluctantly opened the door anyway. “So I’m sure you look like the lunatic.”

“Technicalities,” Wendy murmured, stepping forward and glaring at you. “Jesus Christ, you’ve been avoiding us for so long. Why don’t you spill what’s been leaving you in hysterics already?”

You had on a bitter scowl. “I can’t. You’ll be mad. Besides, this time I fucked up.”

“I won’t be mad,” Wendy shook her head. “It’s your life, your problems, and I’m sure it doesn’t affect me. Does it?”

“No…” you admitted.

“Good,” Wendy eyed you. “You can tell me, you know. While I might not approve of some actions you make, I can offer advice with how to cope with it. Or at least how to fix it.”

You thought for a moment. “You have to promise not to tell Yeri. I broke a promise to her, and she’ll be pissed to know I broke it. She’ll go all 'pew pew’ on my ass. I was stupid.”

“I promise,” Wendy said immediately.

You let out a sigh. “I’ve been sleeping with Jungkook since that night in the club.”

Wendy’s eyes widened. “You’ve been  _what_?”

“Well, I actually slept with him two weeks ago,” you corrected yourself. “I guess the other times were mainly… fooling around?”

“Alright, so you’ve been keeping this from us,” Wendy nodded. “Did he hurt you? Is that why you’re crying right now?”

“No, Wendy-ssi, I-I…  _I’m_  the one who hurt  _him_ ,” you confessed, tears starting to spill from your eyes. “He has feelings for me, and I-I do for him too, and I’ve kept the secret of me being… me. And when it seemed as though he liked me I got s-so scared… and you remember when we went to that bar? And I hooked up with that guy?”

“Yes? What about it?” Wendy asked, brows furrowed.

“He’s Jungkook’s roommate,” you breathed, your voice shaky.

Wendy sucked in a breath. “Oh  _shit_ , Y/N. How’d you get yourself into this mess?”

“I don’t know!” you whimpered.

“Well, you two aren’t in an exclusive relationship,” Wendy muttered. “I’m assuming.”

“No, no, there was this one night he asked if I was seeing anyone else and I lied and said no. The next night we finally slept together- two weeks ago, mind you- and he told me he knew. And he was so  _hurt_ , Wendy. I feel so awful and I… I really like him, believe it or not. I don’t know how, it was just sex, and then he kissed me and then I started getting confused and then I just… I just fell hard and dug myself in a hole and I don’t know how to crawl out now!”

You were now a sobbing mess, and Wendy’s arms embraced you, holding your shaking figure as tears streaked down your face. Burying your face in the crook of her neck, you were a mess, and she gently soothed you, combing her nimble fingers through your hair and humming quietly.

“Y/N, it’ll be okay,” she whispered to you.

“I lied to Jungkook, I lied to Yeri, I lied to you, I-”

“Shh, Y/N, everything will be alright,” Wendy promised.

“I think Taehyung was the one he was with when Yeri spotted him at the grocery store,” you whispered absentmindedly. “He must’ve pointed me out… that’s how he knew.”

“Does he know who you are?” Wendy asked curiously.

“I couldn’t bring myself to tell him,” you sighed, wiping away a few tears as new ones replaced them. “I… I don’t think I ever can, Wendy.”

“Y/N, listen to me, you have to. You like Jungkook, right?” she asked you, holding onto you.

“Yes,” you breathed, no doubt in your mind about your growing, though shaking, feelings for the boy.

“Then you need to be 100% honest,” Wendy said. “To fix everything, you can’t keep secrets from each other. He feels the same way about you, otherwise, he wouldn’t give two shits that you slept with this Taehyung guy.”

“You’re right,” you sighed. “I-I just… I don’t want him to hate me.”

Wendy looked at you softly. “It’ll be alright in the end, Y/N.”

“You really think so?” you sniffed, burying yourself in her embrace.

She hugged you tightly, the type of hug that told you everything would be okay. “Whatever happens, you’ll have me and Yeri until the end. Just try to remember that.”

You smiled softly for the first time in weeks, letting yourself believe in her words, even if it were only for a few minutes.

* * *

“Are you still crying because of her?” Taehyung asked softly as he opened the door to Jungkook’s room.

“No,” the boy answered truthfully. It was only because he ran out of tears.

“I already apologized about sleeping with her,” Tae murmured, sitting on the bed, where his friend was currently buried underneath heaps of covers. “And… Especially since what I said… you know. It makes it worse.”

“It’s not that,” Jungkook mumbled, his voice sore and throat raw. “Just… well, it sort of is. But it’s not really about that. You had no idea to know it was her. But… the fact she lied to me, the fact I started to think she felt the same, the fact she  _ran away from me_. I…  _fuck_.”

Taehyung winced. “You didn’t tell me that part. She ran away?”

“She ran out the moment I confronted her. She kept mumbling my names and apologizes, and she moved so fast she was a blur, and before I knew it all of her stuff was gone and so was she. Any traces of her vanished within a matter of seconds. Am I that worthless?” Jungkook asked himself the last part softly, wondering over it. He pondered over the idea, and that was the only reason why he could come up with. You were so scared of him, and his world seemed to shatter at the realization that he wasn’t enough for you.

“God, Jungkook!” Taehyung hit the boy with a pillow. “I don’t want to hear you talk like that, ever! Do you hear me? If Jimin heard you say that, he’d have a heart attack! The girl made a mistake. Hell, I didn’t even stuff my dick in her, she was so urgent to leave, even I noticed! Sure, I enjoyed it, she was good, but she didn’t seem nearly as enthusiastic at first. She made a mistake, and hell, from what you told me, you guys didn’t discuss being exclusive until  _after_  it was done.”

Jungkook sighed. “But she still lied. She said she wasn’t seeing anyone else.”

Taehyung grumbled to himself. “Look, kid, you’ve got to talk to the girl. If you’re serious about ending this fucked up thing you two have got going, then fine, but I know you’re going to talk to her sooner or later. I’m surprised your pride went this long to ask her about everything. You need closure, Jungkookie, and you’ll need to talk to her to get that done.”

“I guess you’re right…” Jungkook muttered to himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw Taehyung grab something, and the maknae sat up to see the elder holding his phone, tapping away vigorously. “Hey, what’re you-”

“Sent,” Taehyung grinned deviously.

Jungkook’s heart leapt out of his chest as he angrily swiped the phone out of his hyung’s grip, his eyes staring at the text.

> **JK:**  
>  I need to talk to u. Now.

“What the  _fuck_  did you do?” Jungkook’s eyes widened.

Taehyung shrugged. “Giving you that extra push, Jungkookie.”

The phone buzzed in his hand, and the two boys stared down at the mobile device.

> You’re not Jungkook. Jungkook doesn’t type like that.

The both exchanged a surprised look, their eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Looks like she knows a bit about you,” Taehyung grinned. “She pays attention, I see.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, but the same thought wouldn’t leave his head. The fact you actually paid attention to how he texted.

> **JK:**  
>  Tht was my hyng im here now

Your response was immediate, like always.

> Do you really want to talk?

> **JK:**  
>  Yea

> Meet me at my apartment, then.

The text was shortly followed by an address, and Tae patted the boy on the back. “Kook, if you really like this girl, hear her out. Get your questions answered, but try and have a clear head. You don’t seem to think right in the head, especially with the trouble this girl gives you. If she makes you happy, be with her. If you don’t get any happiness from being in her presence or anything… Maybe it’s best this whole thing ends.”

Jungkook stares down at the phone, knowing that Taehyung was right. He solemnly nodded, knowing he’d have to face you sooner or later. For both yours and his own good.

* * *

“Hi,” you breathed softly, seeing the boy at your door. Wendy had agreed to stay at a friend’s place to give you and Jungkook peace and time alone to talk things out. Yeri was already gone, and you knew she’d return in the morning. Your clothes were less than ideal, with a simple t-shirt and shorts. You had redone your makeup countless times until your “waterproof” (you’d have to buy a new pack that excluded bullshit) mascara stopped running down your face. While your makeup looked impeccable now, giving you that mask to hide behind, your betraying eyes were still slightly red and swollen, a sure sign that you had been crying.

Jungkook was leaning against the frame of your door, his face expressionless and stoic. You noted the hoodie he wore fitted him nicely.“Hi,” he greeted you softly, neither of you discussing the elephant in the room. “May I come in?”

“You may,” you said, opening the door wider and stepping in, closing it behind the boy as he sauntered to the living room. It was weird, seeing the boy that felt like he was such a big part of your life, right where you watched TV every day.

He settled himself, sitting down on the couch and taking everything in. This was where you lived. With roommates he never met, and the apartment that was leased to a name he didn’t know. You sat down on the other cushiony couch, folding your hands uncomfortably in your lap.

“I came here for answers,” Jungkook clarified, clearing his sore throat. “I didn’t come here to get on my knees and bend to your will again. Just so you know.”

“I know,” you said softly. “I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Why’d you do it?” Jungkook asks softly, knowing you wouldn’t need him to clarify what he meant.

You were hesitant. “Because I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“I was scared of falling for you,” you clarified. “The night before that… I started to feel differently, and I could tell you were too… I didn’t want to risk getting hurt, so I tried to convince myself it was just lust for you by sleeping with the random guy who approached me at the bar, but it felt so wrong, and I wasn’t enjoying it, and I think at that point I confirmed my fears.”

“You were scared of falling for me?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. Clearly, he never thought of you as the scared type, from how you always seemed in control. But you were a coward who ran away when things seemed to slip out of control, just as it had when Jungkook first kissed you, and when he confronted you.

“I’m scared of a lot of things involving you, Jungkook,” you admitted. “Being with you itself is scary.”

“Why’d you lie to me about it then?” Jungkook turned to you, finally looking you in the eye. He had avoided locking gazes with you since he got here, and you felt as though you’d collapse from the same hurt look embedded behind his glassy gaze. “I asked if you were seeing any other people, and you said no. Why?”

“I didn’t want to lose you,” you whispered softly. “I… Jungkook, you have to know I like you, like, a  _lot_. I only realized afterward that he was your roommate, and I was a complete wreck. I didn’t want to risk telling you because I was sure you’d be mad. Of course, that was stupid, because you’d find out sooner or later, but I wasn’t the best at thinking.”

“You never acted scared,” he pointed out. “Not once have I seen you scared, or afraid to lose me, or anything.”

“That’s because all that really goes on between us is sex,” you said bluntly. “And those few times I found myself opening up to you… It’s just hard.”

“Why?” Jungkook pried. “Why is it so hard?”

“Because it’s you,” you snapped.

“What do you mean, because it’s me?” Jungkook asks.

You shake your head, bowing your head to stare down at the floor. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then why don’t you explain to me?”

“Because it’s just another thing on my list of problems,” you sighed. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Jungkook looks down, his breath shaky. “I really want you. I want to  _be_ with you. But how can I if I don’t even know why you do the things you do? If I don’t even know  _you_?”

“You’ve been with me this entire time without even knowing my name,” you countered, looking him in the eye. “You know nothing about me, Jungkook. How are you sure you even want me? That you want to be with me? How are you sure this isn’t just lust?”

His eyes widened, shooting up to meet yours. The glassy, blank stare bore into your own, and a chill ran down your spine as you both pondered over what you just said since it was what both of you were surely wondering themselves.

“How dare you?” he whispered. “If this is just lust, why does my heart pound in my ears whenever I see you? Why can I never get you out of my head? Why am I unable to walk away from you, no matter how you treat me?”

“Because you’re addicted to what you’ve never experienced!” you pointed out. “You’ve never had a girl dominate you, and you’ve had such an incredible need to fucking mount me once I’ve had my way with you because admit it! You find something so incredibly satisfying about dominating someone who’s dominant because you see what it does to me. It’s been one of your fantasies to finally dominate me since that first night in the bathroom. Hell, you’ve even admitted it. That’s why you stick around so that once you finally get to prove you’re the dominate one, you can go leave just like you did with the rest of them! So that once you’ve dumped your load in me and threw me to the side you can be done with it all and move onto the next big thing! I’m nothing more than an enticing challenge to you, aren’t I?”

Jungkook’s eyes were dark, listening keenly to how your voice seemed to rise. Some of the things you said were true, you knew it. You wouldn’t doubt it if all of them were true, deep down, even though it would hurt.

Jungkook stalked towards you, getting up from the couch to quickly slam both of his hands on either side of your head, on the cushions of the plush couch you were sitting on. He towered over you, and you could do nothing but sink back into the cushions, his face inches from your own.

“How dare you fucking say that?” Jungkook hissed. “God, I’ve been nothing but a lovesick puppy, and you’re the one who’s been toying around with me, lying to me. How the hell are you supposed to know what I feel when  _I_  barely know what I feel? I know for a fact it’s not that!”

“Jungkook, I’m so-”

“No, let me finish,” Jungkook snapped. “God, it might’ve been lust, it might’ve been a fascination with you, but I was never- ever- planning to dump my load on you and leave. I’m not that kind of person.”

“Who’s the liar now?” you hissed, narrowing your eyes and pushing at his chest to move him away from you. He stayed there, as frozen as a brick wall, and you knew it was pointless to have him move away from you. Hell, a part of you wanted him closer, but you knew you couldn’t do that. Not now, with the two of you arguing.

“It’s still you,” Jungkook snapped. “You know nothing about me either, do you?”

“That is  _such_  bullshit, you don’t even know!” you laughed, though it was a bitter one, at best. “If you knew how much I knew, Jungkook, you’d fucking have a heart attack. I know what a sniveling sleazeball you can be, what you were, in fact. And I still can’t believe I got myself to  _fall_  for you,  _especially_  after the bullshit you’ve done in your pathetic life. I knew I’d just end up hurt in the end, and yet I couldn’t stay away from you. Just goes to show I’m fucking  _stupid_  once again.”

“For God’s sake, you’re making no sense,” Jungkook growled. “God, you think I’m such a bad person, but what about yourself? Hm? You’ve hurt me, you know you have, and it’s not like your going through any trouble trying to fix your mistakes either, are you?”

“Hm? What, were you planning on me fucking you? On me making it up to you by letting you finally pound into me?” you hissed. “Was that what you were planning? To guilt trip me into finally letting you be done with me and have your way? To just leave after I’m left as nothing more than a mess?”

“No, I wasn’t fucking planning that!” Jungkook snapped. “I just wanted to talk to you, for God’s sake. I wanted to sort this shit out. So that I could finally have closure and be done with this chapter of my life!”

“Bullshit on the talking part, I can see your boner poking through your jeans,” you growled quietly. Jungkook glanced down to the bulge that he hadn’t realized was forming behind the denim. Clearly, all your talk of him finally fucking you the way he wanted to was getting to him. “So is that the kind of closure you want? So that you can finally end this  _chapter_?”

Jungkook looked guiltily down at the little monster in his pants, straining to be free of the clothing that trapped it. “I-I didn’t mean… I didn’t come here for that, I swear, I can’t control-”

“It’s fine, Jungkook,” you sighed, staring him in the eye. “Get on with it, if you must. You really want to end this  _chapter_  of your life? Then get it over with so that you can go ahead and ditch me.”

His eyes widened, and he was momentarily left with a slack jaw and a frozen figure. “You mean-”

“Just get it done with,” you grumble. “The sooner you leave, the sooner I can cry in peace.”

He froze, and before you knew it he had swept you up, curling his arms beneath you to hold you in his arms, picking you up. You were trembling, knowing he was actually going to do what you said and that tonight would be your last with him. From a boy in high school to the man he was now, it was funny that history would repeat itself. You pointed to your bedroom, and he hastily kicked the door open, which was only open a few inches before, and kicked it behind him to slam shut.

He dropped you down on the bed, and you bounced on the mattress, only for him to crawl on top of you on all fours, his eyes dark and menacing. He was like a predator after finally catching its prey. After so long chasing it down, itself being starved and thirsty, he was finally going to make his catch.

You whimpered, your gasps short and needy as his face went to the crook of your neck, his nose brushing gently from below your ear to your collarbone. Your eyes widened, though, when his lips met yours, desperate and needy. You kissed back just as he pulled away, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“The fact you think I’m going to leave you right after this baffles me,” he says lowly, his hands slipping under your shirt, riding it up ever so slowly. “I’m not leaving you, nor do I ever intend to. You’re mine, and mine alone, am I clear?”

Your heart fluttered wildly. What was he saying? “But-”

“Am I clear?” he snapped.

“Yes,” you gasped out. “Yes, you’re clear.”

“Good,” Jungkook says, slamming his lips back to yours and riding your shirt further up. When he came back for air, he yanked your shirt off, throwing it to the side and attaching your neck with his lips, free to mark you however he pleased. He yanked off his own hoodie, tossing it to the floor. “Finally,” he gasped out. “You’re mine, am I clear? The only chapter I’m closing is the one where we stop playing with each other’s emotions. You’re mine, and I’m yours, alright?”

“Yes,” you mumble incoherently. “Yes, yeah, I’m yours. I always was.”

“Fuck,” Jungkook growled, tugging down your shorts. “I’m not leaving you. I’m not going to throw you on the side like you’re so convinced I will, alright? I’m not going to 'dump my load in you and ditch you’. I know you don’t believe me, but just watch, you’ll wake up with my arms still wrapped around you, and you’re going to have to get used to that for the rest of our mornings.”

“Jungkook,” you whimpered softly, now in your underwear. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“You’re still doubtful,” Jungkook murmurs, his eyes glazing over your figure. “I’ll prove you wrong. But for now, let me worship you.”

A shiver ran down your spine as his fingers danced up your waist to unclasp your bra, revealing your breasts to him. His large hands cupped them, kneading them in his hands. He lowered his lips to suck softly on a nipple, biting and teasing, tugging the bud between his teeth and letting it bounce back.

“Kookie-”

He got off of you abruptly, shoving two fingers in your mouth and clasping his hand on your knee, pushing it to the side as his hand quickly smacked against your clothed heat. Your eyes widened, and you whined around his fingers at the contact to your sensitive area.

“Don’t call me that,” Jungkook said darkly, his eyes blown out with lust.  "Not when I’m in charge. I’m not a kid, and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk the next day to prove it to you.“

His eyes wandered down to your knees, which were pressed together because you were pressing your thighs together for some form of friction. His fingers slipped out of your mouth, and both of his hands pushed your knees apart, revealing your soaked panties. Jungkook tsked in approval, his hands slowly sliding from your knees down to your thighs, but never touching you where he needed you most.

"Jungkook-ah, please t-touch me,” you whimpered.

A malicious smirk couldn’t help but curl into his features, his lips twisting to one of approval and satisfaction. “I can see what you mean now,” he mused. “It is satisfying to dominate someone dominant.”

One of his fingers came to curl into your panties, pressing against your sensitive clit. It was brief, though, because soon he was dragging them off your legs, revealing your heat to him. His hands slipped off you, and in a breathy tone that whined with desperation, he rasped, “Touch yourself.”

You’d like to say you were hesitant, but frankly, your hands reached down to toy with yourself, rubbing your clit in circles that had you arch your back. Your knees were starting to close again to hide your heat, but Jungkook forced them back apart, keeping them like that as he stared down at you. He licked his lips, murmuring, “What a view. Add two fingers.”

You did as you were told, and your back arched slightly at the feeling of your rapid movements.

“Do you like being watched like this?” Jungkook asks. “Just like how you’d watch me touch myself? Does it turn you on?”

“Mhm,” you whined softly, your hands never faltering from pleasuring yourself.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Jungkook, it turns me on a lot,” you admitted in a breathy whine.

“Stop,” Jungkook commands, and your hands still, slipping away as the pressure in your lower stomach starts to die. Jungkook spreads your legs wider, and your breath hitches as his lips attach to your clit, sucking it tenderly, his fingers slipping from your wet folds to plunge into your heat, curling up to make you let out a small mewl of pleasure. He sucked harder and harder, his fingers pumping through you and hitting the spot where you needed him most, and within minutes he had your legs shaking around his head, your white hot high snapping in your lower belly.

He didn’t stop though, and you started crying out from the overstimulation. Your hands flew to his hair as tears leaked from the corners of your eyes. “J-Jungkook, please-”

“Shh, you can make it baby,” he whispers as his thumb furiously rubs circles around your clit.

You whined but were no longer protesting, nodding your head and trying to put up with the overstimulation between your legs. His tongue returned to your core, and you had hot and breathy moans. Within a few minutes, the pain subsided, and your moans turned into ones of pleasure.

Jungkook pulled away, his lower face dripping in your arousal, and he crawled over you, kissing you. You tasted yourself on his tongue, and he kissed you as though he was still starving. His hips grinded against yours, and he let out a low grunt.

Jungkook stood up, slipping off the bed to unbuckle his pants and unzip his zipper. Tugging them down as well as his boxers, he slipped them down only enough to reveal his cock, angry and red as usual. He snapped his fingers, pointing to the floor at his feet.

You crawled off the bed kneel beneath his feet, taking his dick in your hands.

“No hands,” he said. “Hold them behind your back.”

You did as you were told, and wrapped your lips around the head, sinking down slowly, batting your lashes up at him. He let out a low hiss, his hand curling in your hair to tug at it. He gathered it in a ponytail, keeping it away from your face so that he could see it all clearly, and he pulled your hair to maneuver how you bobbed your head along his length.

“Fuck, you give such great head,” he said, jerking his hips up where his dick hit the back of your throat. You gagged slightly but didn’t jerk off of him, sucking harder and trying to swallow. Your cheeks hallowed, and you closed your eyes, trying to ignore the burning sensation in your lungs. He kept going, thrusting into your mouth and moaning out, his lips parted open and his head thrown back.

He pulled out of you suddenly, leaving you gasping for breath as oxygen slammed back into your lungs. Jungkook’s chest rose up and down, and in a raspy voice, he said, “Get on the bed.”

You anxiously got up, scrambling to the bed and falling back on the pillows. You watched him, slipping off his pants and boxers and yanking his shirt over his head.

This was the last thing.

This would be the last act before he finally left your life for good.

Before you would’ve welcomed the fact. Now, you weren’t so sure.

You wanted to believe his words, but you couldn’t. You knew you shouldn’t get your hopes up on something so… so hopeless.

And that’s what you reminded yourself as he crawled on top of you, his chest pressing against your own, his eyes closed and his lips kissing fervently against your own, and he used his hand to direct his cock to your entrance. You liked the feeling of feeling so full, knowing to appreciate it even though you’d feel only more empty in comparison when morning rolled around.

His hips rolled against your own, and he started his pace, slow at first to get you used to the feeling, but over time his pace quickened to one where his hips were snapping up into your own, slamming into you repeatedly. Jungkook’s face was buried into the crook of your neck, occasionally nipping at your skin or earlobe, careful to litter hickeys and bruises in a possessiveness to mark you as his own. Even if he left, he’d be sure you wouldn’t be able to see anyone else until the bruises faded. You welcomed it, knowing it’d be proof that he was with you, other than the tears you were sure would stain your cheeks.

Still, he’d whisper in your ear occasionally as he’d snap his hips into yours, eliciting a moan from you. “ _Mine_. All mine,” he groaned. “Tae can’t fuck you as good as this, or any other man. You drive me crazy,  _fuck_. You’re so tight. God, you feel good around my cock. So wet and tight,  _shit_.  _Mine_.”

“J-Jungkook, please don’t stop,” you whined, feeling your high approaching.

He pulled out quickly, and you whined at the feeling, but he quickly got you on all fours, pounding deeper into you in a way that had your eyes rolling to the back of your head. His fingers gracefully reaching down to rub circles around your clit.

Your legs were starting to shake, and the feeling was causing you to collapse. Pure, white-hot bliss burst in your lower belly and your core felt as though it was on fire from Jungkook’s every touch. The coil within you finally snapped as your orgasm caused you to shake all throughout, and you were a sweaty, panting mess that writhed beneath the man still pounding into you.

His high was starting to approach, and you coaxed him through it with coos and moans of his names. When he finally filled you with his cum, he pulled out, letting some of it drip out and trail down your thigh. You collapsed to the pillows, and he was a mess above you, getting up from the bed.

This was it. He was just going to walk away, wasn’t he?

You watched as he tugged on his underpants, looking to you.

“Where is the bathroom?” he asked.

You blinked a few times. “What? O-Oh, yeah, just go back to the living room, it’ll be the third door on the left.”

“Thanks,” he said, disappearing at once. You needed to pee, but you’d just have to go after he went, you supposed. You were surprised when he returned with a small towel, reaching over and cleaning up the semen and cum that was between your legs. You watched as he silently cleaned you up, and afterward, he simply smiled as you rushed to go to the restroom.

Once you were back in the bedroom, you were surprised to see that he was in the bed, the covers curled around him.

“You’re still here?”

He had a surprised look on his face. “Do you want me out or something?”

“No… I just expected you to-”

“To leave?” He quirked a brow. “I told you before, but I guess you still don’t believe me. I’m not going to leave you. Not now, not ever.”

You still didn’t believe him, but you took the shirt he handed to you, slipping it on and noting it was way too big for you. It must be his. You were drowsy, though, and walked over to get some undies from your drawer and slipping them on, climbing into the bed that you were sure would be cold in the morning. But for now, with Jungkook’s arm wrapped around you, your back pressed against his chest and his nose nuzzling into your marked neck, you let yourself slip into the blissful sleep, even if it would be your last one with him by your side.

* * *

Yeri walked into the apartment, her travel bag swinging in her grasp,  and she spotted you immediately in the kitchen, a smile stretched across your face as you were spinning your spoon in your coffee. You were wearing an oversized shirt that fit like a dress on you, and your hair was a mess.

Yeri’s eyes widened. “No. Fucking. Way.”

“Oh!” you exclaimed, surprised. “Yeri-ah, you’re back. Glad to see you!”

“You got some?” Yeri squealed, “I can’t believe it! Wow, you’re glowing, the post-sex way, I suppose.”

Your nose scrunched up. “Is that even a thing?”

“So tell me, how was it?” Yeri’s eyes lit up. “Was he hot? Is he still here? Was his dick big?”

“Oh my God, Yeri, shut up!” you giggled, swatting her arm. “It was… different to what I’m used to nowadays. A good different, though. I really like him, I have for the past… what, two months? Possibly more? I really, really like him. And, fuck, my legs are so wobbly, I’m so sore. I was barely even able to walk to the kitchen, believe it or not.”

“Oooh, my best friend is in love!” Yeri laughed.

“Oh my God,” you laughed along with her, swatting her again. “Shh, he’s still asleep. Leave him alone though, alright? He’s… uh… tired.”

Yeri winked. “I’m sure he is.”

“Yeri,” you warned.

“Alright alright, let me just put my stuff up,” Yeri laughed, sneaking past your dreamy, hazed self to go to her bedroom. Except she walked straight past her bedroom to your own. She couldn’t resist, and one look at the boy you seemed in love with had to satisfy her curiosity, right?

She creaked open the door, seeing the shirtless boy sprawled in your bed, and clothes scattered across the floor. She grinned, trying not to snicker to herself as she crept closer.

And then she saw the last face she ever wanted to see.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” She screamed, causing Jungkook to sit up abruptly. Yeri was seething, dropping her bag and staring at the boy with absolute hatred. The boy was wide awake and alert, his wide eyes looking over to Yeri with absolute confusion.

A name seemed to dawn on him.

“W-Wait…  _Yeri_?” he asked, cocking his head, connecting the name to the vague face from years ago. “From high school?”

“Oh?  _So you remember me COCK SHIT?!_ ” Yeri yells, blood boiling and her fists clenching into balls. “After you fucking hurt me, you’re going to hurt my friend  _again_? We thought you were gone from our lives years ago,  _fuck OFF already!_ ”

Jungkook’s eyes were wide, and he scrambled around the bed as Yeri took her bag, attempting to swing at him. “What are you doing in our apartment?  _GET OUT!_ ” she screeched. She gritted her teeth, dropping the bag again and slamming the door behind her.

She saw your form rushing to the door, your eyes wide and your look pleading. “What’s going on? Oh my God, Yeri, you didn’t-”

“I thought you said you’d stop with this fucking bullshit!” Yeri yelled at you. “ _God_ , Y/N, you said you’d stay away from him! After he hurt  _both_ of us in high school after he fucking ruined the rest of our high school social careers and told  _everyone_  the details of how he stole our  _fucking_ virginity, how can you fucking sleep with him? I thought you got your revenge back in the club, and that was supposed to be  _it_!”

“Yeri, I’m sorry, I-”

“You broke your fucking promise!”

“That’s what I do!” you say, tears streaking down your face. “Yeri, I’m so sorry, but I-I… I like Jungkook, fuck I even-”

“If you dare even  _say_  love I’ll slap you upside the fucking head! You don’t know what love is, and neither does he? Both of you just fuck around and try to lust after the next new thing. Fuck, Y/N, he’s just going to hurt you again! Wendy and I already warned you, and God, is that why you’ve been a sobbing mess for the past two weeks? Why you’ve been acting depressed or off for the past two months? Because this guy was screwing with your head?”

“He wasn’t screwing with my head!” you protest. “God, Yeri-ah, maybe he changed-”

“People don’t fucking change!” Yeri snapped. “You tried to change yourself to prove him wrong on the day you’d finally show him what for! Going to the Gym, wearing heavy makeup, getting rid of your glasses. Y/N, you let yourself change completely because of what this asshole did to you. You were a depressed mess and Wendy and I had to pull you together again! And you’re letting him back in your life?”

You were crying now. “Yeri… Please… I don’t know how to explain to you.”

“You’ve fallen for him,” Yeri shook her head, taking a step back. “But he probably spouted the same lies as last time to make you think he fell for you too. He’s a player, Y/N, but you and I both know he takes his time catching his prey… Fall once, shame on him. Fall twice, shame on you.”

“I’m sorry…” you breathed out.

The door opened, and Jungkook was dressed now, though he shrugged on his hoodie in placement of his shirt.

Your face was absolutely distraught, paling as you saw the shocked look on his face.

“Y/N?” Jungkook whispered, his eyes wide.

* * *

You laid in your bed, the same bed that you two had been curled in hours before. He ran off without saying another word after he found out who you were, and didn’t leave a single trace of him other than the shirt still on your body. It still smelled like him, and you’d use it to soak your tears until the scent was finally gone. Everything about him would fade, from the hickeys to the scent of his shirt, and eventually the memories when your hairs turned gray.

Yeri refused to speak with you, and even when Wendy came back, you didn’t speak with her either. What was there to say? Yeri was mad at you now, and you were mad at yourself.

_I’m not going to leave you. Not now, not ever._

_I’m not leaving you. I’m not going to throw you on the side like you’re so convinced I will, alright? I’m not going to 'dump my load in you and ditch you’. I know you don’t believe me, but just watch, you’ll wake up with my arms still wrapped around you, and you’re going to have to get used to that for the rest of our mornings._

_I’m not leaving you, nor do I ever intend to._

“What a fucking liar,” you mumble to yourself, burying yourself in the fabric you seemed to swim in, letting yourself cry into the shirt. You were left here, bruised with the hickeys he marked on you and bruised with the emotional turmoil he used to batter your heart. In the end, you were right.

And fuck, how you wished you were wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

“For God’s sake, you swung at him!” Wendy cried out, scolding Yeri in the hallways outside of their apartment. You were inside, surely crying your eyes out, and Wendy and Yeri were both red in the face, screaming at each other for all to see. “You could’ve controlled your anger, for goodness sake. You didn’t have to yell or scream at him, you could’ve done something calmly!”

“Oh, so I’d just waltz in and act like, ‘Oh hi! You took my virginity and told the entire school about it! Want some cookies?’!” Yeri fumed. “I had every right! I regret not doing it sooner, I regret not kicking his ass right then and there!”

“Furthermore, you shouldn’t have even been in her room to see him,” Wendy continued, nostrils flaring as she pointed at the girl. “God, you should’ve respected her privacy. You let your curiosity get the best of you, and now look at her!”

“She shouldn’t have been with him in the first place!” Yeri insisted. “Not after all he’s done! And he’s warped her brain again, and you and I both advised against seeing him again.”

“Whatever happened to 'she’s an adult, she can make her own decisions’,” Wendy reminded. “Hm?”

Yeri was momentarily stunned, but her eyes narrowed again. “You and I both knew this would happen sooner or later.”

“Above all, though, you shouldn’t have spilled the beans on who she was,” Wendy sighed. “She should’ve told him herself, on her own terms.”

“He recognized me within seconds, it was ridiculous he didn’t know her yet. He was going to find out eventually,” Yeri piped, crossing her arms. “He deserved to know.”

“I thought you believed the only thing he deserved was a kick in the pants.”

“Fuck you!” Yeri spat. “You know, using my words against me and shit! I don’t regret letting him know the truth, I don’t regret walking in there and swinging at him! I regret I missed! And you know what? I was fucking hurt too! Not everything’s about her, goddamn it! It’s all about her, constantly, about her decisions and her past, but no one really thinks about the fact that I was hurt too. She was seventeen when it happened to her, and I was fifteen! FIFTEEN! Do you know how much more traumatic it can feel? To be the fifteen-year-old slut who can’t even drive a car but is known for fucking a guy- losing her virginity- in a parking lot? But no, we go on about her past, because she’s depressed every other week because of the same guy and won’t follow the advice we gave her!”

Wendy was stunned for a moment, blinking for a few seconds to process the younger girl’s words. “Yeri… I didn’t know you felt that way…”

Yeri’s eyes were welling up with tears, and there was a hitch in her voice, her throat swelling and the cracking that formed in the middle of her rant. “Yeah… well no one ever asks how I feel, do they? I have to tell and show people because they don’t care to ask, and… it’s not like you could’ve done anything about it anyway.”

That’s the thing about when you ask people if they’re okay, as in mentally or emotionally. When they say they aren’t, you don’t know what to do, because you’re so used to hearing the words 'I’m fine’.

“Yeri, I’m sorry if you feel neglected,” Wendy whispered. “God, I feel terrible. Friends shouldn’t do that to each other. You know we care about you very much, right? You make our lives interesting, you bring excitement with your passion and emotion and-”

“Save the speech,” Yeri interrupts with a bitter chuckle, her eyes brimming with tears. “Fuck, I regret saying that… I just-”

“No, Yeri, it’s good you let that out. Sometimes I think you try so hard to seem happy and full of life and suppress when you’re unhappy,” Wendy frowns. “You think we don’t notice, but we do.”

Yeri sighs. “I just don’t want to be a burden just going on about my problems like… nevermind.”

“You mean like Y/N?” Wendy wears a panged look.

“No, not like her. She just cries but she shuts everyone out and doesn’t tend to tell what’s bothering her,” Yeri shakes her head. “I… I don’t know. I just don’t want to be a burden on people by spilling my feelings and leaving them for others to somehow fix or bear with me.”

You know that feeling when your arms weak, and sort of soft? Where you feel very weak at the fingers that you can barely use them to grip onto so much as a pen? That’s what Wendy was feeling when she stared into Yeri’s eyes, tears streaming down the younger girl’s cheeks. “Yeri-ah, you’re not a burden,” Wendy whispered.

And the tears continued to fall, and Yeri let out a whimper, her arms flying around Wendy’s neck to hug her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. The people who are hurting the most tend to be the ones who crack the most jokes, who smile the brightest, who would be the last people you’d think have a problem, all because they bottle it up in a way that suppresses any other emotion than sadness. And Wendy couldn’t believe she couldn’t see through Yeri’s rouse, through the very person who she’d think of as a little sister.

And there they stood, in each other’s arms, tears slipping quickly down Wendy’s own cheeks, though they were cold and quick, and she blinked them away as best she could. Yeri was a sobbing mess, fat, warm teardrops being what soaked into the elder’s shirt.

“I think I need to leave for a while,” Yeri whispered to Wendy as she pulled away. “I need to go out for a walk, be around nature, get off of social media for the day or something. I need to clear my head I think, I’ve been nothing but a hot ball of emotions lately, waiting to go off on everyone like pew pew!”

Wendy laughed, wiping away her tears quickly. “I think Y/N and I’ll be fine with that. Get outta here, brat.”

Yeri laughed. “You’ll miss me, I know it.”

“I will,” Wendy smiled. “Do whatever you need. We’ll still be waiting here for you.”

“I know,” Yeri said through a smile.

Wendy watched as the girl quickly went on her way to take a walk, clearly not wanting to go back into the apartment. The elder walked inside the apartment, her gaze immediately locking with your sullen one.

“Do I really make everything about me?” you whispered quietly after a few silent seconds.

“No,” Wendy answered immediately. “Shitty things just happen to you, especially recently. The boy you had strong feelings for just ditched you. He was an asshole. You’re honestly just a victim, Y/N. It wasn’t your fault. You trusted him and let him into your life, and he broke that trust. The relationship wasn’t healthy though, and while it might not be completely negative that it appears to have… ended… It’s understandable to still be hurting after it.”

“Look at me,” you whispered, more so to yourself than her. You felt numb, and the tips of your fingertips and limbs felt ice cold. “I’m here, still crying over him after a month. You know, I’m still going through the text messages every night, hoping he’ll send a new one. I let my thumb hover over the call button, debating whether or not I should call him. But I know I’d be met with more heartache to find out he blocked me, or if it goes straight to voicemail… and even if he answered, I don’t know what I’d say.”

“You’re still pining for him?” Wendy questioned.

You stared blankly down at the floor. “His shirt… the one he left that night. It doesn’t smell like him anymore.”

“Do you want to get over him?” Wendy asked out of pure curiosity.

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “Part of me wants to hold on to the memories, to have some hope.”

“I think it’d be best if you try to move on,” Wendy whispered. “It’s been a month since he left. I know it’s a hard request, and it’s not easy, but it’d be healthy to try.”

“You’re right,” you nodded. “It’d be best for me, and for you two. I’ve cried too much over this… over him. The relationship didn’t even start off right and… and I need to stop being so hard on myself. I blame myself for everything that happened, and I think I should accept what happened and move on.”

Wendy smiled. “Now that’s what I want to hear.”

“So how do I start moving on?” you asked, peering up at her.

“Delete his number, start going on dates, burn his shirt,” Wendy named off a few ways to start. “Maybe don’t eat junk food every day and laying on the couch in ratty sweatpants and start acting more like the you before you started hooking up with him. You know, back when you’d go to the Gym and tried to be healthy and such. That’s a good place to start.”

You laughed. “Ah, so I’m getting fat, huh?”

Wendy laughed along. “Well, those suggestions can help. Best to remove and memory of him in your everyday life.”

“Have you done this before?” you questioned.

“You’d be surprised.”

“I’ll do it,” you nodded, feeling better already. “But I’m keeping the shirt. Just one little thing to remember him by, even if I bury it at the bottom of my closet.”

“That’s one place to start,” Wendy smiled. “The small steps eventually add up to leaps.”

You smiled. Maybe that was your problem from the beginning. You were always so transfixed on the past, you couldn’t move onto the future.

* * *

“Jungkook-ssi,” Jimin murmured, leaning on the doorframe outside the younger’s bedroom. “Something tells me you’re not feeling so well…”

“What makes you think  _that_?” Jungkook spat. Bags hung heavily under his eyes, and his skin was pale and taught. His hair was a mess, and he had empty bottles of alcohol scattered around him. His head felt like it was splitting in half from the killer headache the hangover gave him. What a fucking mess.

“Jesus Christ, what she do to you?” Jimin shook his head, crossing his arms. “You drank yourself to sleep when I tried to ask you last time. Now spit it out, or I’ll use your phone to call her myself and explain.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, and he hissed out in pain. He already threw up what seemed to be endless times that morning, and he’d only be able to puke clear mucus at this point if anything else came up.  He groaned, rolling over on the floor that he was sprawled upon.

“I fucked her.”

“What else is new?” Jimin piped, confused.

“No, I fucked her years ago in high school,” Jungkook grumbled.

“What?” Jimin’s brows furrowed.

“And then I told everyone about it and made her one of the school sluts,” Jungkook went on. “I took her virginity and basically ruined the rest of her school year.”

“Oh my  _God_ ,” Jimin breathed. “That’s the most asshole move I’ve ever heard of.”

“People would try looking up her skirt sometimes,” Jungkook hummed to himself. “They’d walk close behind her and try to lift up her skirt. Others would turn around and try to peek under to take a picture while she was sitting down at her desk. They called her another one of my sluts.”

“You were a fucking bitch, man,” Jimin hissed. “How could you do that?”

“I just wanted another notch on my belt back then,” Jungkook sighed. “And I stopped doing that when I met her at the bar… but she had completely changed… and she changed me too.”

“Wait, so why would she sleep with you after what happened the first time?” Jimin asked.

“I think she wanted revenge,” Jungkook laughed bitterly. “She wanted to dominate me and make me feel the same as she did, helpless. But then she got sucked in and we both were tangled in this mess and she couldn’t tell me who she was because… because I’d do exactly what I did just now.”

“What’d you do?” Jimin groaned, the tone that said that he couldn’t imagine this getting any worse.

“I left her,” Jungkook confessed. “The moment I realized who she was I ran out of her apartment and I haven’t seen her since.”

“You’re a coward Jungkook,” Jimin stated bluntly. “God… How could you fuck up this badly? Let yourself get into this?”

“I don’t know hyung,” Jungkook whined. “I… What do I do? Do I call her? Apologize?”

“No,” Jimin stated. No? Why would he say no? “You need to figure out yourself first. You need to be a better person, the one who confronts their problems and doesn’t run from them. You need to mature and become as far from the asshole in high school you were. Because if you’re still this, the boy who hurt her so badly that she had her first memory of losing her virginity ruined, there’s no way she’d accept your apology. Accept what you’ve done and try to make sure it’ll never happen again. Sort out your own shitty life before messing with others, and work on yourself first.”

“Way to be blunt, Jimin-hyung,” Jungkook whispered after a few seconds.

“You know I’m right.”

“Yeah…"Jungkook mumbled. "Unfortunately I do.”

“Up,” Jimin commanded, taking the younger boy’s hand and pulling him up from the floor. “Tae and I’ll help you, you know. No more drinking for you, by the way. But we’re going to help you get through this. You shouldn’t see her again until you’re positive you aren’t the immature boy who broke hearts for fun, but instead a man who treasures them.”

Jungkook let a small smile form on his lips. “Thanks, hyung.”

“No problem, kid. We’re in this together.”

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

It was the start of a new semester, and you were taking one of your new courses. Yeri seemed to be doing much better, being more open about her feelings instead of letting them fly all over the place.

You yourself had found that you were maturing a lot.

It seemed before everything you did would be to spite Jungkook, in preparation to perform some great act of revenge with your alluring presence and dominance. But you stopped that. Now, you did it for yourself and not for anyone else.

You went on a few dates here and there, but none seemed to last long.

You were okay with that.

A few flings here and there, a short two-month relationship that ultimately ended because of lack of chemistry. It didn’t end with hard feelings, though. You moved on, but at least once a day you’d think back to the boy who helped shape you into the way you are today. Your thoughts were no longer bitter, and a part of you admittedly longed to see him again. Not to hook up, but to see how he was doing, to see what he thought of how you were doing.

A few days ago you found Jungkook’s shirt buried under a heap of clothes. You smelled it, noting it smelled like nothing anymore, otherwise being masked in your own scent instead of his. You had almost forgotten what the scent was. Almost. You did note it smelled something of lilac soap. Perhaps it was still the same now.

And how the smell seemed to subtly waft into your nose when you rushed into class, though not a single thing seemed to click in your mind for that. You rushed on, wanting to find a good seat for your lecture when it felt as though someone was ramming into your side.

Your backpack- which you had been clutching in your arms because the pesky zipper was broken and you didn’t want to risk losing anything in the hallway- had seemingly tumbled from your grip to sprawl on the classroom floor, the binders and books you had been storing inside leaped from the parted entry to be shown to the public, as an 'Aha, fuck you’ to their owner.

“Shit,” you cursed under your breath, rolling your eyes to yourself and getting on your knees to pick up the items. You should really get that zipper fixed.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry. Let me,” a voice said, picking up some books from the floor and handing them to you.

You stared at the hands, recognizing instantly where you saw them before. Wrapped around the cock of the owner. No, not only that but the same hands that would grip a pen and tap it against a sheet while studying.

Your eyes met his, and for a fleeting second, you thought you’d run away. “Jungkook?” you whispered.

The man’s eyes were trained on the ground until you spoke his name, and an innocent, puppy dog-like look met your gaze, wide and shocked. “Y/N?”

It was strange hearing your name tumble from your lips. The last time it had happened was six or seven months ago, and it was the last thing he said to you before leaving.

“What’re you doing here?” you asked, taking your books from his hand to stuff in your backpack.

Countless times during your most heart wretching moments you imagined what would happen when you saw him again. You’d kick him in the groin, perhaps a twisted part of you would kiss him, or the most logical and likely at the time was that you’d call him every name in the book and leave him feeling as fucked up as you were.

But you had matured since then. A lot. Now curiosity and wonder for why this boy- who might as well be a stranger to you now- was here.

“This is my new class this semester,” Jungkook answered. “I had no idea you went here.”

It was reasonable, seeing as you two never mentioned what colleges you went to. Plus the campus and student body were humongous. You just never assumed that Jungkook had also gone to the biggest university nearby, like you, Wendy, and Yeri did.

What a small world.

“It’s a big campus,” you shrug, holding your backpack in your arms. What a cliche way to reconnect with each other, and one of the oddest ways.

It simply reminded you of how little you really did know about him.

“Ah, er, look,” Jungkook scratches the back of his head. “Would you… if you have nothing planned after class… like to go out and eat with me? Not a date or anything, I think it’d just be nice to catch up.”

Part of you wondered whether it was like last time, where he said he wanted some closure to end that chapter of his life. But that chapter had already ended, you were sure, and you had moved on from blaming everything on him or yourself and accepting the past and leaving it at that.

“I’d like that,” you agree, smiling pleasantly.

More students were starting to trickle in, and though typically you’d sit next to someone you knew for the lecture, something told you to wait.

But that didn’t stop you from staring at the back of the head of the cute boy who sat two rows in front of you.

* * *

“So, how have you been lately?” you questioned, swallowing your bite of the deli sandwich you had ordered. This 'catching up’ business has been awkward and comforting and everything in between, and the nervousness made your stomach flip.

“I’ve been good,” Jungkook answers, and you sense honesty in his voice. “Nothing new really… even in the past six months.”

“Ah, I see,” you say. Both of you continue eating, and the silence is awkward and tension incredibly thick.

“I feel like we should address the elephant in the room,” Jungkook says after a few silent pauses, and you let out a breath of relief.

“Yeah, probably,” you murmur, letting a nervous smile stretch your lips. “Do you want to know why I lied to you?”

“Yes,” Jungkook nods. “Though I have a feeling.”

“After you told everyone about how you took my virginity back in high school, it seemed like every action of mine was fueled by the desire for revenge, to show you up. I planned to dominate you and let you feel the same as I did. In a way, helpless, and at someone else’s disposal. I made myself look better, feel better, and everything in between, but it was all practically fueled with anger and pride. I didn’t let anyone dominate me since because I felt it would simply take me back to the time where I felt anyone and everyone had right to boss me around.” You took a deep breath. “And once Yeri pointed out you at the bar… I leapt at the chance. I did what I did, not laying a finger on you and yet turning you completely around… but I took your number, and at that point, I, in a way, gave you complete control. I couldn’t help coming back to you, and we both know how that went. I was so scared of letting you know the real me, though, because I knew exactly what you’d end up doing.”

Jungkook nodded along, comprehending your words. “Our relationship was rather rocky and toxic, to begin with, I’ll have to say. I regret running away, but I don’t regret ending it there. We were both dishonest with each other, and personally, I was having a lot of problems and trying to figure myself out, especially with the relationship. I felt consumed by it, and I now that I’ve matured and became… well I  _hope_  I became a better person, I can see that we both were sort of blind and too immature to pull away at the moment. I think I needed to work on myself and what I wanted, and my friend helped me with that and pointed it out.”

You nodded, completely understanding what he was saying. “Here too. In the past I did everything to spite you, it was my only motive. I’ve learned now that if I want to do something for myself, I ought to do it for myself and not to be motivated by negative emotions. We both had a lot of work to do before entering a… relationship like that.”

Jungkook nodded. “I never really got to apologize for what I did to you back in high school. I know this is years late, and there’s no excuse for what I did, but I’m sorry to the bottom of my heart. It was stupid of me and immature, and both of those things were me back in those years. I was just some egotistical asshole who got off on using happy memories against others and treating them like shit. I am so, so sorry.”

You were somber and serious, placing your hand on his own. His face was grim, his lips pressing down so hard you could see white. His fist was balled up and clenched where veins protruded from his skin, his knuckles hard and white, and his arm shaking with anger of what his actions were. Your delicate touch calmed him, and he looked at you with a surprised expression.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Jungkook,” you say, a faint ghost of a smile on your lips.

“Thank you,” Jungkook says. “So, how have these past few months been for you? At first, it was a mess for me.”

“Same here,” you smile bitterly at the memory. “I was a sobbing mess, actually. I kept the t-shirt you left, actually, and I was such a mess. I slept in it and cried until it no longer smelled like you. An embarrassing fact, but I figured you’d be interested in knowing. After about a month I basically realized I pined so much on the past it prevented me from moving forward, and my roommate pointed out I should try working on myself to move past everything, and with the help of both I eventually got back to a happier place.”

“My own experience is similar,” Jungkook admitted. “I started downing myself with alcohol, and I’m pretty sure I arrived at some classes hungover. My roommate, Jimin, basically told me to shape up, and to learn from my mistakes and become a better person, so that what happened with you wouldn’t repeat. He said if I ever wanted to talk to you again, I had to be sure I was a better person and more mature than the last time I saw you, and I’m confident I am now.”

You smiled, finding it interesting that his experience was similar to yours in some aspects. A roommate told both of you to shape up, and here you were, more mature than the fickle children you were during your last encounter.

“So have you been seeing anyone recently?” you ask out of curiosity. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I have,” Jungkook confesses. “Nothing big or lasting long though, and no one who really was compatible or who shared interest for long, admittedly. Some things just don’t work out. And you?”

“Same here,” you admit, laughing. “Nothing really serious though. But that’s alright.”

“Alright,” Jungkook smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

For some reason, you couldn’t shake the feeling of new, and the nervousness at the pit of your stomach formed quite differently from last time, instead being replaced with a racing heart and a fluttery stomach. It wasn’t like your previous relationship though because you didn’t want something sexual with this boy.

You wanted something new.

* * *

Jungkook didn’t know how, but somehow here he was, at the door of your apartment, his stomach doing backflips as you opened the door. You two had made the excuse of going over the teacher’s syllabus, since apparently neither of you quite got exactly what he was trying to say, and you were sure that going over it would help a lot better.

But both of you knew it was a bullshit excuse.

He probably wasn’t being smart. You two weren’t dating, so technically you weren’t exes, but it was all technicalities. Neither of you hated each other, and the awkward tension between the two of you had simmered down to a minimum.

Besides, unlike the last time you two studied together, Jungkook knew altogether that this wouldn’t take the same route. Neither of you expected to sleep with each other tonight, and he suspected you were too scared to fall down the same lust-spiral all over again.

No, tonight would just be studying he determined.

Though the small voice in the back of his head still yearned for a little bit something extra.

“So this is Jungkook?” a voice piped once you two entered. Jungkook’s eyes met with a girl’s, one who’s face was vaguely familiar, though he knew even if he searched through each crevice of his mind he wouldn’t be able to find a name. “You seemed to have matured since high school.”

“Yes, I’m Jungkook,” he nervously mumbled, bowing 90 degrees before sticking out his hand to shake hers. “I take it you’re Y/N’s roommate?”

“Wendy,” she nodded, shaking his hand. “Though from what I’ve heard, I’m surprised you’re even here.”

“We bumped into each other during a class we share,” you offered, your voice wary of seeing her reaction. “We’re just going to go over the syllabus.”

“Alright, but in the living room,” Wendy insisted. “And don’t argue with me, you know why.”

You rolled your eyes, waving her comment away, though Jungkook noticed the small grin as you walked to the living room. “Sure, sure, I remember.”

* * *

You two went over the syllabus, which was large and thick, stacked with paper after paper of surely useless information, and somehow the two of you wound up with the TV on, watching some show and getting nothing done. Jungkook’s arms were laid across the back of the couch, and you let your head rest comfortably on one of them, though there was still hesitation from both parties.

Jungkook found the position to be oddly domestic, and he wondered exactly what it would be like for things like this to happen every day.

The door swung open, revealing Yeri, back from what seemed to be a jog or a day at the gym of some sort.

Her eyes immediately jumped on Jungkook.

Both of you got up, looking warily at the girl, waiting for her reaction and scared to see what she’d do.

“Yeri,” you spoke calmly. “I know what I’m doing. It’s nothing, we were just studying. We’ve even got the papers on the coffee table, so you know I’m not lying. We just bumped into each other and decided to catch up, and since we share the same class evidently, we decided to go over the syllabus. Nothing  out of the ordinary is going on.”

“Mhm,” Yeri hummed slowly, licking her lips as she stared at Jungkook with narrowed eyes.

She wasn’t buying it.

Jungkook stepped forward, and before you could protest he got on his knees, pressing his forehead against the floor. “I’m so, very sorry,” he spoke to her, bowing as a sign of apology and respect. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What I did has no excuse, but I am a changed man.” He stayed there before her, and both you and her were taken by surprise.

“I…” Yeri spoke. “Jungkook-ah, get up. I accept your apology… Wow, never expected… that.”

Jungkook got back up, and saw Yeri red in the face with embarrassment and unsureness, meanwhile, a smile was creeping on your lips. “Why didn’t you ever do that for me?” you teased playfully.

Jungkook returned the smile. “I think I’ve been on my knees plenty of times for you before.”

Your cheeks burned at the memory, and you swatted your hand against his laughing form, knowing his teasing was good natured. Your laughter died, though, when you look back to Yeri.

“I won’t let anything bad happen again,” you promised. “It’s different this time. If it’s the same, if we weren’t changed people, we’d be tearing each other’s clothes off by now.”

“I know,” Yeri sighed, nodding. “I trust your judgment. He’s clearly not the same boy if he just formally apologized to me, and I know you’re mature enough to know what to do now. I’m just worried. But if you insist it’s not the same…”

“It isn’t,” Jungkook assured.

Yeri looked to the boy, and her eyes flickered back to yours. “Alright. It’s your choice.” She then looked Jungkook in the eye, patting his shoulder twice before saying: “Treat her well, Jungkook, or next time I won’t miss when I swing at you.” Without a further word, she retreated into her bedroom, leaving you two in bewilderment.

“I should get going,” Jungkook mumbles to himself. “Let me just get my stuff.”

You nodded, helping him gather his things before saying, “Let me just walk you to the door.” You walked him outside to the hallway, having a polite smile on your face. “This has been fun.”

“Yeah…” Jungkook trailed off. A question burned in his mind, and he was rather hesitant to finally ask it. “Would you like to… go on a date sometime?”

Your expression was shocked and perplexed. “What?”

“You know… try things for real this time,” Jungkook asks, sweating with nervousness. “Not like last time, but taking things slower. I want to get to know you better, and from what I’ve seen, you’re a great person. We’ve both changed and matured since the past, and I understand if you don’t want to, no hard feelings, but if you’d like to give it a shot…”

You smiled, a hesitant one at that, and your next words were the ones that seemed to bring back the puppy stare and bunny smile you’ve come to miss.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
